Apuesta de amor
by CherryBerryNS
Summary: Sakura se encuentra destrozada después de la dolorosa verdad que Sasuke le dijo después de un mes de relación, una verdad que nunca se esperó. Ahora con los sentimientos por el piso, tendrá que superar al ojinegro que tanto dolor le causó. Pero no está sola, y además de sus amigos, alguien más la ayudará a superar su dolor. Amor, celos, drama, peleas.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Uno – Verdad.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Cómo debería empezar a contar esto?

¿Diciendo mi nombre o qué? No lo sé.

O tal vez debería empezar diciendo el porqué estoy sentada en este lugar de hace una hora esperando a alguien que ya no va a venir.

Y ese alguien era mi novio, sí. Me dejó plantada en este café y ahora mismo quiero matarlo, pero sé que cuando lo tenga enfrente me dirá alguna excusa acompañada de un beso y se me pasará todo, como siempre.

Es que, ¿puedo ser tan débil? Me reprocho a mi misma.

Lo amo y me dedico a él siempre, pero no recibo lo mismo, sólo escenas de celos sin razón, plantadas en lugares como un café y muy poco cariño.

Siempre soy yo la que anda detrás o la que siempre se preocupa, mientras él… bueno, apenas y debe saber mi fecha de cumpleaños.

Maldito Sasuke, no puedo enojarme y lo sabes muy bien.

¿Por qué estoy con él si no recibo lo mismo? Simple. Estoy enamorada desde años y años, por fin me pidió ser su novia y recuerdo lo feliz que estaba ese día, pensando que mis sueños y fantasías se harían realidad. Pero la realidad me cayó como una roca cuando me di cuenta que lejos estaba de volverse realidad lo que siempre soñé.

¿Mi novio era el chico del que estoy enamorada hace años? Sí.

¿Soy una novia excepcional? Sí.

¿Él es de igual forma? No.

¿Me demuestra cariño? No.

A veces siento que él realmente no me quiere y sólo aceptó porqué yo era muy pesada, no lo sé. Pensar en eso me deprime, simplemente me partiría al medio si así fuera. Sigo con la fantasía de que ambos viviremos juntos, tendremos hijos y seremos felices… pero luego la realidad en la que sólo tenemos diecisiete años, estamos en preparatoria y al parece la única que se toma en serio la relación soy yo me cae encima, en ese momento la fantasía desaparece por un tiempo.

Se supone que nos veríamos aquí después de clases, él faltó hoy y yo le daría los apuntes, además no nos habíamos visto y quería estar con él un rato. Cuando se lo propuse, aceptó sin pensarlo y dijo que a las seis y media, después de clases, nos veríamos en este lugar. Son las siete y cuarenta y cinco y no ha venido, el café se me enfrió y ni siquiera un mensaje de su parte.

No puedo evitar deprimirme.

Ino y Karin me han dicho muchas veces que él realmente no me quiere, y saben que duele pero son mis mejores amigas, siempre me dijeron lo que piensan, aunque duela.

Tomé mi móvil y marqué a Ino.

–Frentona –saluda la cerda –, estoy con Karin, pondré altavoz.

–¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunté curiosa.

–Nos pintamos las uñas, ¿qué más? Ino se compró unos esmaltes nuevos y vinimos a testearlos –respondió Karin mientras soplaba sus uñas, supuse.

–Oh… Oígan, volvió a hacerlo –dije desanimada.

–¡Ese desgraciado, te lo dije! –gritó Ino –¡Te dije que lo haría de nuevo! ¡Ese pendejo, cuando lo vea le destruiré el culo a patadas!

–No es para tanto, Ino, seguro tuvo algo que hacer.

–Sakura, siempre tiene algo que hacer cuando queda contigo –habló Karin calmada mientras le decía a Ino que respirara y que no se altere o le saldrían arrugas –Cuando lo invitaste a comer a tu casa dijo que tenía otro compromiso, cuando le dijiste que vayan a la feria dijo que no le gustaba el amontonamiento de gente, cuando le dices que queden en un café te falla y seguro ni siquiera un mensaje te mandó, ¿verdad?

–Ni uno –admití.

Las oí suspirar del otro lado junto a las maldiciones de Ino hacía mi novio.

–Sakura, somos tus amigas y ya te lo hemos dicho. Sabemos que te duele, pero nos damos cuenta y debemos decírtelo para que no sea peor en el futuro –dijo Karin –Sasuke no te quiere, no puede ser que pase más tiempo con el banco del instituto que contigo, por favor, Sakura. Lo amas, pero no funcionará si él no pone de su parte y sólo vemos que te haces daño.

–¿Y qué sugieren que haga? ¿Qué lo deje? ¿Así nada más? –pregunté.

–Sí, lo amas pero ya es un caso perdido, frentona. Deja de hacerte daño por alguien que no te demuestra nada, ¿realmente lo vale?

Esa pregunta quedó rondando en mi cabeza.

¿Realmente lo vale?

¿Realmente vale lo que he llorado, lo que me ha dolido y hasta lo sola que me siento? Nunca está conmigo, siempre tiene excusas para todo y a veces es como si me alejara. Si no me quiere, ¿por qué me pidió que sea la novia? No entiendo.

–No, supongo que no –respondí dolida.

–Me sonó a duda, quiero más firmeza –insistió Ino.

–Y entonces comprate una crema para la flacidez –bromeé.

–¡Estoy muy firme, a la que le falta firmeza es a ti! –elevó la voz ofendida por mi broma.

–No lo vale, Ino. No vale lo que yo sufro.

–¡Eso! –dijeron ambas –¡¿Y qué vas a hacer?!

–¡Dejarlo!

–¡¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer?!

–¡Mañana!

* * *

–¡Chicas, no puedo! –exclamé enfrente de mis amigas.

–Que poco te duró la seguridad –dijo Ino de brazos cruzados.

Faltaban cinco minutos para entrar y Sasuke estaba con sus amigos a pocos metros hablando. Intenté decirle, pero miré sus ojos y no pude. ¡Mierda!

–¿Al menos te dio una excusa sobre ayer? –preguntó Karin.

–Dijo que sus padres lo obligaron a ir donde su tío Madara y no pudo avisarme porqué se quedó sin batería.

–¡Es la excusa más patética que he escuchado! ¡Me va a escuchar ese malnacido! –dijo Ino a toda garganta.

Todos los estudiantes miraron en dirección a nosotras, incluso Sasuke y sus amigos.

–¡No, Ino! ¡Para! –dije agarrándola de los brazos con ayuda de Karin.

–¡Oye tú, si tú, maldito desgraciado! –volvió a gritar señalando a Sasuke cuando se soltó de mi agarre.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se quedó parado allí, mientras Ino se acercaba con dificultad gracias a nosotras que intentábamos detenerla.

Él no dijo nada, pero tenía una ligera sonrisa de burla en el rostro.

–¡¿Acaso no te pudiste inventar una excusa menos patética, eh?! ¡Estuvo esperándote por una hora, infeliz! ¡Seguro la pasaste bien en casa del tío Madera! –gritó.

–Ino, es Madara –susurré avergonzada a su lado. No quería ni ver a Sasuke, seguro estaba molesto conmigo.

–¿Y eso te importa? –fue lo único que él pronuncio, sin importancia, como si no fuera nada… como si la hora esperándolo no fuera nada.

–Ino, ya para, no importa –dije comenzando a sentirme mal.

–¡No, Sakura! ¡Estoy cansada de verte mal por el idiota este!

Karin me miró seria –. Lo siento, Sakura, pero Ino tiene razón. Ya fue suficiente, lo acabas de escuchar.

–Chicas…

–¿Quieren saberlo? –preguntó de repente Sasuke, lo miré enseguida –Lo admito, no fui a casa de nadie. Me quedé durmiendo y apagué el móvil.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no salió nada. Di un paso y lo miré fijamente.

–¿Por qué? Es decir, me dijiste que sí, no tenías…

–Mentí, ¿bien? Con todo. Sakura, no te quiero, ¿entiendes? Todo fue una apuesta que hice con los chicos.

Y en ese momento… todo se derrumbó dentro de mi.

–¡Sasuke, no tenías que decirlo tan así! –gritó un rubio detrás de él –¡A mi no me metas, yo no participé en esa estupidez!

–Bueno, todos menos el rubio tarado que acaba de hablar. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

–Pero… pero… llevamos un mes, digo, un mes…

–Un mes que no fue nada –interrumpió –Tenía que ser novio de alguna chica durante un mes, esa fue la apuesta. Te elegí a ti porqué sabía que estabas enamorada, así que no sería difícil.

Y ese fue otro cuchillo haciendo más doloroso todo.

–¡Eres un idiota! –gritó Ino.

Sasuke sólo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, mientras yo… bueno, yo estaba destrozada.

–Sakura… –susurró Karin frente a mi –, tranquila, vamos.

Ambas me sacaron de ahí y ninguna entró a clases ese día.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que le haya gustado.**

 **Acá empieza mi primer fanfic, espero que todo salga bien.**

 **Solamente empecé a escribir y salió esto, todo improvisado JAJAJA.**

 **Por favor, díganme que les pareció.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **Besitos :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos – Determinación.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura**

Creo que en estos momentos mi cara debe ser terrible, no lloraba, pero realmente quería hacerlo. Me sentía tan patética y vulnerable que incluso quería romper algo para desahogarme, sabía que de todas formas eso no era buena idea y de nada me serviría.

Puedo sentir las miradas de Ino y Karin sobre mí, no dicen nada pero sé que quieren decir todo.

–Sakura, lo siento –dice Ino –, si yo no hubiera dicho nada…

–Gracias, Ino. Si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste no sabría la verdad ahora –calmé intentando sonreír para que no se sintiera mal.

Ella me miró y sonrió, pero su mirada seguía reflejando culpa. Karin me miraba preocupada, me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para no soltar a llorar como una nena. Quiero mostrarme fuerte, aunque realmente no me sienta de esa forma ahora mismo.

Las palabras de Sasuke siguen dando vueltas por mi cabeza, esas palabras tan distantes y frías, pronunciadas con un tono que dejaba notar perfectamente la inexistente importancia por la situación, por los sentimientos… por mi.

Un mes de relación acaba de volverse basura. Un mes que tan feliz me hizo ahora acaba de volverse nada, un mes en donde me costó acercame más a él, y ahora en sólo segundos todo eso quedó en la basura. Yo me siento nada.

Ino dijo que en su casa no habría nadie, así que vinimos y ahora estamos las tres en la sala.

Realmente no quiero estar aquí, sólo quiero ir a casa porqué me siento cansada como si no hubiera dormido o descansado lo suficiente. Sé perfectamente que son mis sentimientos los que pesan tanto como para hacerme sentir así.

Me levanto del sofá y tomo mi mochila bajo la atenta mirada de mis amigas.

–¿Qué haces? –pregunta Karin colocándose de pie.

–Me voy a casa –dije sin más.

–Pero Sakura…

–Chicas, estaré bien. Sólo quiero ir a dormir, me siento cansada –interrumpí a Ino, sabía que me diría que no era bueno que esté sola y eso es justo lo que quiero ahora –Las veo mañana en clases –me despedí de cada una con un beso en la mejilla y caminé hasta la puerta con mi mochila.

–Te llamaré y espero que me atiendas –advirtió mi rubia amiga mientras la otra asentía dando por hecho que también me llamaría.

Les di una sonrisa y cerré la puerta detrás de mi cuando salí de la residencia.

Mis pies se movían a paso normal por la vereda, de a momentos aceleraba mi andar pero no duraba mucho.

Menos mal que mis padres no estarían en casa porque seguramente me llenarían de preguntas del porqué no estoy en clases, y yo obvio, no tendría una respuesta lo suficientemente creíble como para que no me devuelvan de una patada al instituto.

¿Decirles lo de Sasuke? No puedo, al menos, no ahora.

Ellos sabían de mi relación con él, recuerdo lo feliz que estaba ese mismo día que me pidió oficialmente ser su novia. Recuerdo que llegué a casa después de clases y se lo dije a los gritos a mamá, y como ella sabía que yo estaba enamorada de hace tiempo de Sasuke no hizo falta explicar o contar muchos detalles, sólo decirle que por fin era su novia. Ella se puso feliz por mi también, aunque luego a la noche al decirle a papá su respuesta no fue de mucha emoción, pero sabía que no se interpondría.

Dos semanas después se me ocurrió la idea de invitarlo a cenar para que se conozcan, me hacía mucha ilusión. Mis padres aceptaron la idea y si Sasuke también, entonces sólo debía avisarle temprano a mamá para que prepare todo, pero al momento de decirle a él me dijo que tenía otro compromiso.

– _Sasuke, se me ocurrió la idea de que vayas a cenar a casa hoy, ¿qué te parece? –pregunté sentada a su lado en el patio del instituto. Tanto los amigos de él, como mis amigas hablaban un poco más allá._

– _No puedo, tengo otro compromiso –dijo inmediatamente._

– _Oh… ¿puedo saber qué compromiso? –pregunté._

– _Iremos a casa de un tío._

– _Ah… bueno, otro día entonces –dije sonriendo, aunque la decepción estaba palpitando en mi interior._

– _Hmp –pronunció como afirmación._

Ahora pensaba en todas las veces que se negó a salir conmigo.

–Una apuesta –sonreí sin gracia alguna.

Mis ojos miraban la pantalla del móvil mientras mi dedo se movía hacia abajo y arriba, pasando los mensajes sin leer nada realmente. No puedo evitar que ronde el pensamiento sobre lo masoquista que estoy siendo en estos momentos por leer o siquiera pensar en él.

Más tonta me siento al saber perfectamente que no puedo odiarlo, no importa cuanto quiera o me diga a mi misma que le odio cuando sé muy bien que no es así. Sigo enamorada como tonta, pero me aseguré a mi misma que lo superaría, vería mucho más allá de Sasuke.

En eso, mientras pasaba los mensajes leí uno que me hizo volver para leerlo.

" _Se supone que tú eres la estudiosa pero te ayudé con el examen. Me debes una"_

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Ese día tuvimos examen y no pude estudiar como lo hacía siempre, en el momento que el profesor avisó supe que estaría muerta y con una calificación baja, pero Sasuke se las arregló para pasarme una bolita de papel por debajo del banco la cual tenía todas las respuestas. No sé si fue mi cara de preocupación o mis movimientos de manos que detonaban nerviosismo, no lo sé, pero él se dio cuenta y me ayudó. Luego lo abracé como loca cuando vi mi hermosa nota de aprobación.

Sonreí, sin embargo, marqué todos los mensajes y los borré sin dudar, incluido su número aunque éste me lo sabía de memoria y ni al caso, pero igual. Fui a la galería de fotos y busqué las que tenía, le saqué algunas sin que se diera cuenta y claro, nunca le dije.

Comencé a borrarlas, pero una en la que se veía hablando con sus amigos mientras sonreía ligeramente me hizo verla durante unos minutos. Esa sonrisa sincera, ahora que la veía, me daba cuenta que era la primera vez que podía apreciarla, algo totalmente desconocido para mi.

La marqué y al instante desapareció de mi teléfono.

Por lo menos en mi móvil, ya no había más sobre Sasuke. Esperaba que en mi misma fuera igual.

Dejé el aparato bajo la almohada y me recosté, cerré los ojos y suspiré. Todo parecía tan difícil ahora mismo, o tal vez era que antes estaba en mi estúpida fantasía y todo me parecía fácil.

* * *

 **Sasuke**

Los pasos y los gritos de Naruto retumban en mi cabeza, causando que cierre los ojos y apriete los labios del fastidio y la molestia. Si tan sólo cambiara esa puta voz, tal vez sería menos molesto escucharlo.

–¡Ni siquiera me prestas atención! –gritó.

–Ya cállate, Naruto –mascullé –, no me interesa lo que dices y mucho menos quiero escucharte.

–¡Sólo miras el techo como idiota, al menos prestame atención sin mirarme! –repitió seguido de un suspiro resignado –. Sasuke, no debiste hacer eso, fue horrible. La humillaste frente a todos, joder.

Finalmente, me senté en la cama bruscamente y lo miré serio.

–No te metas, no es algo que te incumba –espeté –, además, sólo dije la verdad. El mes se cumplió hace dos días y yo seguía con eso.

–Espera, ¿dices que hace dos días debías haber terminado con eso y no lo hiciste? –preguntó mirándome de lado.

–Eso dije.

–¡Entonces realmente te gusta! –dijo a toda garganta.

–¡Ya cállate! No me gusta, sólo que se me pasó hacerlo, no encontraba el momento adecuado, sólo eso – expliqué calmado.

–Si tú lo dices.

–Ya vete de mi cuarto, maldito idiota.

–Amargado –y sin decir más se fue.

Me quedé mirando un momento la puerta cerrada y opté por acostarme. No sabía porqué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto, mucho menos porqué pienso en la cara que puso Sakura cuando se lo dije, por un momento, al verla, pensé en retractarme y decir que era una broma pero no lo hice. Ni siquiera sabía por qué me iba a retractar, digo, no era nada e incluso estaba siendo sincero pero tal vez le tomé un poco de cariño al estar un mes con ella. No lo sé, sin embargo, lo único que tenía bien claro era que no me arrepiento y mucho menos me siento culpable por lo que hice.

* * *

El silencio dentro del vehículo era palpable, pero a ninguno le molestaba.

Itachi era igual que yo para hablar, es decir, que es callado y habla lo justo y necesario, debe ser por eso que nos llevamos bien.

Ni siquiera sé porqué estoy yendo a clases en su auto, sólo sé que me dijo _"Te alcanzo"_ y al parecer no me negué.

–Ayer escuchaba como Naruto te gritaba, ¿qué hiciste ahora? –preguntó al parar en el semáforo.

–Nada.

Se rascó la frente sin decir nada, y cuando el semáforo cambió a verde arrancó. Repito, menos mal que Itachi habla poco y no me llenó de preguntas.

Al llegar al instituto, me bajé del auto y como si tuviera mucha suerte, nótese el sarcasmo, vi a Sakura de frente. Pensé que me diría algo, no sé, un insulto o hasta un golpe, pero sólo bajó la mirada y pasó por mi lado en silencio.

Creo que me quedé viéndola sin darme cuenta porqué la voz de Itachi cargada de burla me llamó la atención.

–Oh, así que eso era –dice riendo –, mi pequeño hermano está enamorado –más risas.

–Idiota –mascullo alejándome del auto sin decir nada más, escuchando como él se ríe antes de irse.

Será callado y todo, pero lo idiota y fastidioso no se lo saca nadie.

Entré al establecimiento y lo primero que siento es la palmada de Naruto y después su queja al haber recibido un coscorrón de mi parte, los demás se acercan a medida que llegan.

Vamos hacia el salón para tomar los lugares contra la ventana, siempre tuvimos más agrado por esos asientos. Cuando entramos, veo a la pelirroja y a la rubia boca suelta hablando, cuando se giran para vernos ponen una cara de total odio hacia mi persona, cosa que me vale un bledo. Sólo voy hasta mi lugar y me siento mientras los demás hacen lo mismo, no pasa mucho hasta que una cabellera rosada cruza la puerta y va hasta ese par de cotillas, en ningún momento me mira.

Le resto importancia y saco mi móvil hasta que llega el profesor para empezar la clase.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Primero que nada, agradecer sus reviews que tan feliz me hicieron.**

 **Quiero aclarar que seguramente van a ver OCC, pero es mi primera vez y teniendo en cuenta que es un UA, supongo que no está tan mal, aunque intento lo mejor posible apegarme a las personalidades. Me es difícil con Sasuke, ya saben, acá tiene a toda su familia y bueno, como que no tiene razones para ser como es en el anime, pero hago lo posible.**

 **Lo otro es sobre los tiempos para actualizar.**

 **Les cuento, antes de escribir me pongo a planear el capítulo en mi cabeza, cosa de que a la hora de escribirlo ya sea más fácil y tarde mucho menos. Ahora me tardé porqué me colgué con otras cosas y recién ahora agarré la pc y me puse a escribir. Espero sepan entender 3**

 **Voy a tratar de actualizar seguido y no demorar mucho, además, sus reviews me ayudaron en la motivación e inspiración, ya saben. Es hermoso leer los comentarios de la gente que te lee.**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo y seguramente mañana o pasado ya estaría con el tercero.**

 **Una aclaración a las dudas, antes de que me olvide… Hay gente que pregunta si es SasuSaku o ItaSaku, y yo les digo… "Será lo que tenga que ser :D" bueno, no xD**

 **Yo tampoco lo sé JAJAJ en serio ._.**

 **Pero ya veremos como avanza esto y si para el final tengo uno de los dos como favorito por como se desarrolló la trama y eso, entonces lo elijo a él. Con esto quiero decir que no es uno de los dos en particular, en un capítulo puede ser uno y en otra parte puede que el otro, no se sabe. Hay que leer nomas y ver :P**

 **CAPAZ QUE TERMINA EN TRIO, SEGURO QUE A MUCHAS LES VA A GUSTAR JAJAJ.**

 **Así que no desesperen, a veces es mejor el drama y el suspenso .**

 **Estoy segura que muchas aman tanto el SasuSaku como el ItaSaku por igual, pero como hasta ahora Sasuke fue una total basura, seguro que a muchas les desagrada la idea del SasuSaku, pero como ya dije, hay que ver.**

 **Espero haber respondido esas dudas que empezaban a aparecer.**

 **Si tienen otra duda, me la dejan en un review que yo al final de cada capítulo voy a responder cualquier duda que tengan (:**

 **Me fui al carajo con la "Nota de Autora" JAJAJJ ._.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

 **Besitos :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tres – Tortura constante.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura**

Otro día en donde tengo que ver a Sasuke. Otro día en el que hago lo posible para no mirarlo.

Han pasado tres días desde que supe la verdad de todo. Durante este tiempo lo he ignorado y hago lo posible para no mirarlo, pero a veces no me doy cuenta cuando tengo los ojos sobre él, en ese momento es cuando me golpeo mentalmente en un intento por sacar el masoquismo.

A veces me quedo mirando cuando escribe o tiene su mirada sobre el profesor que da la clase, o simplemente cuando está al otro lado del patio con sus amigos y lo veo reír a la distancia.

De verlo, una pregunta me invade. ¿Acaso no está arrepentido? ¿No siente culpa o siquiera ha pensado por un segundo en pedirme perdón? Al parecer, no, y por mucho que odie admitirlo; eso aumenta mi sufrimiento, mi dolor interno.

Es claro que no voy a perdonarlo, pero si tan solo intentara hablarme sobre lo que pasó y decirme, aunque sea de forma fría que lo perdone, entonces el dolor sería menos, mucho menos pesado y más fácil de llevar. Pero por lo visto, no tiene intenciones ni siquiera de hablar.

Pienso en eso y vuelvo a reprocharme a mi misma el estar pensando en él y en lo que pasó, me prometí que iba a salir adelante, que iba a mirar más allá de Sasuke, pero no es tan fácil. Llevo años enamorada y no va a ser fácil desligarme de todo eso, sé que siempre fue amor de verdad y por eso sé muy bien que no será fácil.

Sasuke nunca fue fácil para mi, ni antes, ni ahora.

De repente el codazo de Ino me saca del lio mental que tengo conmigo misma. La miro y ella me dedica una mirada de molestia, seguramente lleva tiempo hablándome.

–No sé en que piensas, pero me hago una idea –dice.

–Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

–Ino te estaba diciendo que hoy iremos al parque –se adelantó Karin mientras miraba la pantalla de su móvil.

–Oh, bien, iré con ustedes –sonreí.

Eso hacía; sonreír y demostrar que todo estaba bien. Claro, hace tres días descubrí que soy buena actriz, sé fingir mi estado de animo y mis verdaderos sentimientos se quedan dentro de mi y sólo salen cuando estoy sola en mi cuarto, en donde me castigo sola por lo patética y tonta que fui.

Ino y Karin siempre se dan cuenta que no estoy bien, pero yo les miento diciendo que no duermo bien o que discutí con mis padres a lo que ellas dejan de preguntarme, pero sé que igual no me creen. Tal vez no insisten porqué se dan cuenta que lo que menos necesito es que me fastidien con ese tipo de cosas y sólo me dejan, pero eso sí, no me dejan sola y siempre están planeando salir a algún lado para llevarme y que me aleje de todo esto… aunque sea por un momento.

–Tal vez y le echas el ojo a alguien, Frente –dijo Ino riendo burlona.

–Quizá –dije sin interés, es lo que menos quiero ahora.

Nos levantamos de nuestro sitio cuando el timbre avisando el regreso a clases sonó, todos los estudiantes hicieron lo mismo y de a poco fuimos entrando. Karin pasó a comprar al pequeño kiosco una bolsa de papas y un jugo, es una cerda. Se supone que en clases no podemos comer nada, pero ella se come todo a escondidas y, al igual que eso, nos va pasando a nosotras. Nos patea la silla o estira un poco el brazo y lo mete dentro de alguno de los bolsillos de nuestras mochilas que se encuentran colgadas en el respaldar de nuestro asiento.

Hasta ahora, nunca la descubrieron, es como un ninja.

Subíamos las escaleras y empecé a escuchar la voz de Sasuke detrás mio, también venía subiendo mientras hablaba con sus amigos, aunque sólo respondía con frases cortas o monosilabos, muy de él.

Al llegar al salón, Ino y yo nos fuimos a nuestro banco mientras Karin se iba al de atrás. Son bancos de a dos y siempre nos turnábamos. Hoy me tocaba sentarme con Ino y Karin se sienta sola, mañana le toca a Karin conmigo y a Ino sola, es algo muy de nenas de primaria, pero es una costumbre que tenemos desde, exactamente, la primaria. A nuestro parecer, no tiene nada de malo.

–Oigan, antes de que venga Kurenai-sensei –dijo Karin en voz baja, nosotras nos volteamos y ella nos estaba extendiendo la bolsa de papas. Ino la tomó y la escondió bajo el banco inmediatamente sacando las papas para que no haga ruido la bolsa al meter la mano, luego se la devolvió a la pelirroja y nos quedamos tranquilas, como todas unas nenas buenas que esperan a la profesora.

Mi vista estaba fija en el banco, no pude evitar que mi rostro se girara un poco y mis ojos se clavaran en el perfil de Sasuke que estaba sentado o, más bien, tirado en la silla mirando el techo ignorando todo, incluyendo al rubio a su lado.

Sin previo aviso, Ino devolvió al frente mi rostro con la palma de su mano en mi mejilla –. Eso no –dijo sin mirarme, pero su tono detonaba disgusto. Sabía que no quería que yo siquiera lo mirara, pero no puedo evitarlo, al menos no ahora.

No dije nada y sólo dejé la vista fija en el frente. A los segundos Kurenai-sensei entró al salón y todos respondimos a su saludo.

–Muy bien, chicos, hoy van a hacer un trabajo de a dos –avisó de pie delante de todos –, Formen las parejas de siempre para hacerlo más rápido.

– _Sasuke, ¿hacemos el trabajo juntos? –dije sonriendo._

 _La profesora Kurenai siempre nos hacía trabajar de a dos, y yo todas las veces le pedía a Sasuke que trabajemos juntos a lo que él aceptaba._

 _Hacíamos buen equipo, Kurenai-sensei siempre nos decía que eramos los que mejor trabajábamos._

Oh, no. No puede ser.

–Haruno, ¿qué pasa que ni Uchiha ni tú están juntos? –preguntó frente a mi banco.

Yo desperté de mis pensamientos e Ino ya no estaba a mi lado, sino que estaba sentada en el banco de Karin. Miré a los demás y ya estaban todos formados, incluso el amigo rubio de Sasuke estaba sentado con Hinata, la chica tímida del salón.

Sasuke guardaba sus cosas y sin más, se acercó hasta mi banco y se sentó a mi lado.

Mi corazón se aceleró y no pude evitar pasar saliva, comenzando a sentirme nerviosa.

 _¡Controlate, Sakura!_

–No quiero reprobar, así que no queda de otra –dijo como respuesta a mi lio mental, sin saber que lo estaba teniendo justo ahora.

Sonó tan casual y despreocupado que sentí odio por un momento. Después de lo que pasó, está muy tranquilo y sin ningún sentimiento de culpa o arrepentimiento, nada. Sólo yo soy la perjudicada.

Quise responderle algo, tuve muchas ganas de decirle todo lo que siento, lo que causa, lo que todavía me duele y lo que pienso ahora mismo, pero no dije nada y mordí el interior de mi labio inferior.

–Comenzaré a dictar las preguntas para el trabajo, empezaran ahora pero no creo que terminen todo enseguida así que me lo entregan mañana ya terminado –explicó la profesora.

No puede ser, ¿voy a tener que estar con Sasuke después de clases por el trabajo? No, Dios, no me abandones.

–Sensei, ¿cuántas preguntas son? –preguntó el rubio, Naruto.

–Treinta –respondió.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Kurenai-sensei, son muchas! –se quejó.

–Agregaré cinco más por tu queja, Uzumaki.

–¡¿Habla en serio?! ¡No es justo, sensei!

–Diez más, ¿quieres que lleguen a quince? –cuestionó tranquila la profesora.

El rubio se tapó la boca y no dijo nada más, mientras alzaba su dedo pulgar en alto en un claro "De acuerdo, ya me callo".

Los demás comenzaron a amenazar al chico mientras se quejaban de las cuarenta preguntas en total.

–Maldito idiota, nunca se queda callado –se quejó Sasuke desde su lugar, y como está al lado mio lo escuché.

La profesora comenzó a dictar y todo el salón estaba en silencio escribiendo las preguntas.

Yo pegué mis ojos al papel y de ahí no los saqué, no quería levantar la vista y encontrarme con el perfil de Sasuke, no era nada bueno.

Intento superarlo y dejar todo atrás, pero ni siquiera la profesora está de mi lado porqué ahora tengo que trabajar con él y encima después de clases.

Es como una tortura constante.

* * *

Después de escribir las preguntas, comenzamos a leer el material que nos dio la profesora para sacar las respuestas y, Madre Santa, eran muchas fotocopias, era como un libro fotocopiado. Esta vez se pasó.

Por supuesto, tuve que cruzar palabras con Sasuke pero intenté profundamente que la voz no me tiemble o que no parezca la nena enamorada que todavía soy, y al parecer me salió. Creo que la determinación que tengo a superar todo es lo que me ayuda en estos momentos a no salir corriendo o quebrarme frente a él.

Decidimos que yo buscaría las tres primeras respuestas y él iría marcando las tres siguientes para tenerlas ya listas. Cada uno leía y marcaba, pero ninguno le hablaba al otro para pedir o preguntar algo, sólo leer y marcar… menos mal.

Cuando releí las respuestas supe que ya estaban, así que espere unos minutos y le hablé.

–Ya las tengo –dije dejando el papel sobre el banco.

–Hmp –pronunció mientras seguía leyendo y marcaba –Estoy con la última, esperame unos minutos –sentenció.

–Bien.

Mientras él seguía en su tarea, yo me quedé viendo cualquier cosa. Miraba el frente, después la ventana o a la profesora que leía un libro. Eché una vista rápida a los demás y todos estaban en absoluto silencio escribiendo.

–Ya –avisó dejando el papel, entonces me miró.

Por unos segundos, me congelé… y que rabia tenía conmigo misma. No podía creer que aun después de todo, siga reaccionando igual a él, de esa forma tan… infantil y tonta.

Agarré la hoja y le indiqué la primera, la dejé en el centro de los dos y comenzamos a escribir.

Sólo hicimos eso… leer, marcar, escribir, leer, marcar, escribir; y así hasta que se hizo la hora y faltaban cinco minutos para que termine.

–¿Alguien terminó? –preguntó Kurenai-sensei.

Todos negaron en silencio, incluso nosotros, nos quedamos en la veintinueve.

–Mañana quiero todos los trabajos terminados –el timbre sonó y ella tomó sus cosas –Adiós chicos, que tengan un buen día.

Apenas pasó la puerta, todos se levantaron de sus lugares para ver si venía el siguiente profesor, aunque teniendo en cuenta quien era seguro iba a tardar.

Yo me quedé sentada y Sasuke miraba su móvil, creo que me ignoraba como si en realidad no estuviera a su lado, lo cual por un lado me hacía sentir peor y por otro me aliviaba.

En eso todos entraron a las apuradas y pensé que Kakashi-sensei ya venía, pero por la puerta pasó Hayate, el preceptor que está a cargo de nosotros.

–Chicos, Kakashi no viene así que se van –avisó mientras tomaba el libro de asistencias y salía del salón, pero volvió –Dejan las sillas arriba del banco y salen tranquilos, hay salones en clases todavía –Y sin más, se fue.

Comencé a guardar mis cosas sin decir nada, no pensaba hacerlo tampoco, pero Sasuke no pensaba igual.

–¿Qué haremos con el trabajo? –preguntó apoyando una mano sobre el banco mientras sujetaba su mochila con la otra, un tanto altanero.

 _¡Ugh, me gustaría pegarle!_

–Estaba pensando en que cada uno lo haga por su cuenta y mañana lo entregamos terminado –dije.

Entonces él rió divertido, cosa que no entendí.

–Te creía más lista, Sakura. En ese caso las respuestas serán diferentes y la profesora se dará cuenta –dijo y yo quise pegarme.

–Ah, sí, ¿pero entonces? –dije rendida.

Realmente no quería saber nada de pasar más tiempo con él, pero ya casi termina el ciclo lectivo y es muy importante tener buenas notas si no quieres reprobar. Tenía que hacer sacrificios por una buena nota.

–Vamos a mi casa –dijo.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y no dije nada, no podía ser.

Durante ese mes que… bueno, fui su "novia" nunca me había llevado a su casa. No conozco a sus padres ni a su hermano, del cual me ha contado muy poco. Ahora que tenemos que hacer este trabajo es cuando me lleva a su casa, es de locos.

–Ehm… –dudé. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ir y hacer un buen trabajo o dejarlo así y reprobar? –Bien –acepté llorando interiormente.

Entonces su rubio amigo se acercó y me sonrió amistoso, a lo que correspondí también. Si no mal recuerdo, fue él quien gritó la otra vez cuando pasó todo.

–Ya vamos, Teme, todos se fueron –dijo.

–Hmp.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar y nosotros lo seguimos.

–Oye, no sé si debería decirlo, pero siento lo del otro día –dijo mientras íbamos por el pasillo. Sasuke iba más adelante hablando por teléfono.

–¿Sentirlo? Tú no hiciste nada, digo…

–Es cierto, no tengo nada que ver con lo que hizo Sasuke, pero igual me siento mal.

–No te preocupes, ya pasó, estoy bien –dije sonriendo, aunque claro igual que los últimos días.

–Sé que no es así. Me doy cuenta, tú realmente lo amabas y dudo que algo como lo que hizo se te pase así nada más –dijo serio. Relajé mi rostro y miré al frente, él tenía razón. Suspiró –Sasuke siempre rechazaba a todas las chicas, así que los chicos comenzaron a decirle que era gay porqué nunca salía con ninguna, así que le propusieron la apuesta. Él debía salir con una chica durante un mes y ellos lo dejarían en paz, ya sabes, Sasuke es de las personas que odian que lo molesten y odiaba que ellos lo fastidiaran con eso, por eso aceptó. Yo estaba cuando hicieron lo de la apuesta, pero les dije que no quería participar y me fui, luego me enteré que él estaba contigo –contó.

–¿Por qué me lo dices?

–Porqué tienes derecho a saberlo –dijo.

Estaba sorprendida. Siempre se muestra riendo, haciendo bromas o payasadas, ahora está serio y me sorprende, realmente.

–Gracias, Naruto –dije y pasé el dorso de mi mano por mis ojos. Unas lágrimas se me habían escapado y todavía quedaban muchas pero no iba a llorar ahora, después de tantos días soportando el llanto para sentirme fuerte.

Ahora mismo sentía que me venía abajo y no quería, sólo tengo que soportar hasta llegar a casa y ahí castigarme como el ultimo tiempo. Y no me refiero a castigo físico, sino al castigo mental, ese que te haces a ti misma cuando haces algo mal o algo tonto y te haces los líos mentales que te destruyen un poco más. Te sientes tonta y estúpida, así que necesitas pensar en todo y auto-castigarte, como si fuera el medicamento al sufrimiento y a todo lo que sentís; castigarte para que esa persona no lo pueda conseguir, no pueda castigarte cuando te mira, cuando te habla o siquiera pasa por enfrente tuyo. Me torturo a mi misma para que Sasuke no lo haga cuando está cerca mío, porqué aunque él no lo sepa… me sigue doliendo, y mucho.

Sasuke cortó la llamada y nosotros dos nos acercamos, aunque yo me quedé un poco más atrás mientras Naruto le hablaba como loco y él sólo escuchaba sin decir nada.

Esperaba que todo termine rápido.

* * *

 **¡Holaa!**

 **Bueno, son las 5 am y yo escribiendo, me dio un subidón de inspiración JJAJA**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hace muy feliz leer lo que opinan de cada capítulo. Tengo que decir que hay algunos que llegan tarde, así que si en algún momento no respondo alguna duda, sepan que es porqué los reviews me llegan muy tarde, hablo de días D:**

 **En el próximo capítulo ya sale Itachi y seguramente muchas se van a hacer una idea del como nuestra pelirosa va a conocerlo.**

 **No lo puse en este capítulo porqué sino sería muy largo y, al menos a mi, leer un capítulo muy largo me aburre. No quiero hacer lo mismo con los propios.**

 **Espero que les guste y disfruten el capítulo 3**

 **Besitos :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuatro – Por segunda vez.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura**

No sabía que hacer, el silencio es tan incomodo, que estoy a nada de tirarme bajo la rueda de un auto.

Sasuke no habla y yo menos, aunque por un lado es mejor, no quiero ni cruzar palabras con él, sin embargo, me siento tan incomoda que me hace pensar en decir algo, pero a los segundos desisto de la idea y mejor no digo nada.

Naruto había seguido por otro lado, ya que vive en sentido contrario a la casa de Sasuke y por eso ahora vamos sumidos en un silencio horrible. Estoy acostumbrada a siempre hablar, ir riendo, pero claro, ahora es imposible hacer eso teniendo en cuenta el acompañante que tengo en estos momentos.

Un suspiro de resignación sale de mis labios, aceptando el hecho de que en el único momento que vamos a hablar es cuando estemos terminando lo que nos queda del trabajo. Y no es que realmente quiera hablar con él, no, simplemente que odio el silencio incomodo. Lo odio tanto que hasta estoy dispuesta a entablar una conversación con él si hace falta, hasta ese punto llego.

Vamos uno al lado del otro, él lleva sus manos en los bolsillos y su rostro va tan apacible como siempre, mientras que yo llevo mis manos entrelazadas, jugando nerviosa y de vez en cuando acomodo un mechón de mi raro cabello detrás de mi oído, ansiosa.

Mentiría si dijera que no me da nervios ir a su casa, la cual no conozco porqué aun cuando era su "novia" le importaba menos que un chicle en el suelo y nunca se tomó la molestia de invitarme para conocer a su familia.

De repente, mis pies se detuvieron y mis ojos miraban hacía abajo, como si el suelo o mi calzado tuviera algo realmente maravilloso que llame mi atención. No pude evitar sentir las típicas punzadas que sentía cada vez que me venía todo encima, todo el dolor, todos los recuerdos y esos sentimientos que todavía no lograba sacar de mi, alejarlos como tanto quiero y estoy decidida a hacerlo.

–Sakura –la voz tranquila y distante de Sasuke me hace mirarlo y darme cuenta que estoy como una tonta parada en medio de la vereda –No me digas que estás cansada –dijo.

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño y me acerqué a él, pasando por su lado como si nada.

–No –fue lo único que dije, a lo cual él no dijo nada y se colocó a mi lado nuevamente.

Caminamos por unos minutos más hasta que llegamos a una zona de enormes casas y hermosos jardines, el barrio de Sasuke.

Miraba encantada todas las construcciones enormes y hermosas, igual que los jardines y sus flores. En uno, había un gato jugando en medio del césped con una pelota y eso me hizo soltar una pequeña risita cargada de ternura por ver al hermoso animal.

Devolví la mirada al frente y Sasuke aminoró el paso hasta que abrió las rejas negras que protegían una hermosa casa con, al parecer, bastante iluminación; tenia muchas fuentes de luz, incluso en medio del jardín que se encontraba decorado con estatuas de gnomos, jarrones y además de las variadas flores; ni decir del verde césped que brillaba dejando ver que había sido rociado hace no mucho.

Sasuke entró y cerró la reja detrás de mi. Lo seguí hasta la entrada y ahí hizo lo mismo con la puerta cerrándola detrás mio.

–Por aquí –indicó pasando de largo por un pasillo.

Yo miraba todo asombrada; los cuadros, las luces, los colores, los adornos, todo era hermoso y quedaba muy bien. Quien haya decorado esta casa tiene un buen gusto para decorar, seguro que fue su madre.

Hablando de su madre, no la vi por ningún lado cuando pasamos y no pude guardar mis ganas de preguntar.

–¿Y… tu familia? –pregunté intentando sonar casual.

–Llegan más rato –respondió simplemente, abriendo una puerta de otro pasillo al que llegamos y no me di cuenta por ir más atenta a la decoración de la casa.

Entramos y abrí la boca sorprendida, es la habitación de Sasuke, y es más grande que la mía, mucho más grande.

Tiró su mochila sobre una mesita y fue hasta la cama, de la cual tomó dos almohadas y me tiró una a mi sin avisar. Lo miré mal, ya que me había dado en toda la cara.

La almohada que él tenía la dejó caer al suelo y se arrodilló sobre ella para quedar a la altura de la mesita en la que, seguramente, haríamos el trabajo.

Me acerqué a paso dudoso e imité su accionar, luego saqué las cosas de mi mochila sin mirarlo a la cara y carraspeando de vez en cuando, simulando que tenía algo aunque sólo era la incomodidad por, no solamente el silencio, sino que ahora estamos en su cuarto y eso lo aumentaba.

Después de sacar todo, volvimos a repetir lo que hicimos en clases; leer, marcar y luego escribir, así hasta que llegamos a la pregunta treinta y cuatro.

–Tengo sed, ¿puedo ir a la cocina? –pregunté temiendo escuchar el rotundo "no", pero al contrario de eso, levantó la mirada de los apuntes y me miró.

–Es en la primer puerta, la marrón que está al lado de la entrada –indicó e inmediatamente volvió a bajar la mirada.

Me levanté torpemente de mi lugar y caminé hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir me giré y me odié por un momento cuando hablé otra vez.

–¿Te… traigo algo? –pregunté tímida y dudosa. Sentía que no debería ni siquiera preguntar eso y sólo salir de ahí, pero no puedo evitar ser así de tonta y masoquista después de todo lo sucedido.

–No –fue su corta respuesta, ni siquiera me miró.

Apreté mis labios, realmente me sentí una completa tonta, pero es algo que no logro detener; ser amable o atenta, desde que estoy enamorada de él que intenté siempre ser así, y aun lo estoy, por eso me es casi imposible matar esos impulsos de idiotez cuando me preocupo o estoy atenta a él.

" _Tonta Sakura"_

Me reproché mentalmente mientras me daba un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente, frustrada.

Bajé las escaleras, las cuales eran más grandes de lo normal, es que joder, era como una mansión. Llegué hasta la puerta que Sasuke me indicó y al abrirla, efectivamente era la cocina. Me sentí como una total intrusa, pero pedí permiso así que no debería sentirme así.

Fui hasta un mueble que tenía las puertas de cristal y pude ver los vasos de vidrio, así que me acerqué y tomé uno para luego llenarlo de agua del grifo.

Bebí y respiré hondo, no sabía cuanto más podría soportar estando aquí con Sasuke y ese silencio tan horriblemente incomodo, lo odiaba.

De repente, la puerta principal abriéndose y dejando entrar unas voces me hizo girar la cabeza como El Exorcista, eran las voces de una señora que reía y un chico que hablaba.

Enjuagué el vaso a las apuradas y lo dejé a un lado, no sabía porqué pero mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido como si la adrenalina se me estuviera subiendo, no me moví de mi lugar y sólo vi cuando el par de desconocidos entraba a la cocina y me miraban sorprendidos.

–Vaya, hola –saluda la señora, aunque se ve bastante joven. En su mano trae unas bolsas, las cuales deja sobre la mesa del desayunador –¿Eres amiga de Sasuke acaso, linda? –pregunta con una sonrisa que logra calmarme un poco, no entiendo porqué tantos nervios.

–Eh… sí. Lo siento, él me dejó venir a la cocina a beber un poco de agua, no quise ser entrometida –me disculpe apenada.

–Oh, no, no. Por favor, no te disculpes –dice moviendo las manos –¿Cómo te llamas?

–Sakura, mucho gusto –hago una pequeña reverencia.

–Sakura, yo soy Mikoto, la mamá de Sasuke. Él es Itachi, su hermano mayor –entonces mi vista se fijó en el moreno que no había prestado atención hasta ahora.

–Hola –saluda sonriendo ligeramente, fue cuando sentí mis mejillas calientes… me había sonrojado.

–H-Hola –respondo el saludo con una tímida sonrisa.

Lo miro bien y no puedo creer el parecido con Sasuke que tiene el chico, son casi iguales, si no fuera por el cabello y esas marcas bajo sus ojos, entonces diría que es el gemelo de Sasuke, aunque seguro él sería el bueno ya que su pequeño hermano es el demonio en persona, al menos para mi lo es.

En ese momento el Uchiha menor llega a la cocina y me mira.

–¿Qué pasa? Tenemos que terminar el trabajo y tú te entretienes con algo más, date prisa –dice firme, un tanto molesto. Me sorprende como ignora a su madre y hermano que sólo lo miran con mala cara.

–Sasuke, ¿esa es forma de tratar a una chica? –cuestiona la mayor, con mala cara.

Me sentí incomoda bajo la mirada de total molestia que Sasuke me dio, me sentí muy pequeña.

–Y más si es la chica que te gusta, pequeño hermano tonto –dice de repente el mayor, ganándose tanto la mirada de odio de Sasuke como la mía llena de sorpresa.

–¿Qué cosa? –pregunta Mikoto, sorprendida –, ¿acaso mi Sasuke está enamorado? –dice con bastante emoción.

–Sí –responde Itachi con una sonrisa de burla.

–No –la voz de Sasuke sonó como de ultratumba, totalmente enfadado y molesto –No le hagas caso a las idioteces del idiota este, no sabe lo que dice. Vamos Sakura, quiero terminar rápido –demanda frío pasando por al lado de su madre sin decir nada más.

–Permiso –digo y comienzo a caminar a paso lento hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Itachi me hizo detener.

–Le gustas, que no te deje engañar su asqueroso carácter, Sakura –dice sonriendo, y un escalofrió me recorre todo el cuerpo y no es por lo que dijo, sino por la forma en que dijo mi nombre; un tono juguetón y dulce, o tal vez me pareció a mi, pero la sensación que sentí fue muy real.

No dije nada y subí las escaleras a toda prisa para evitar que Sasuke se enoje más todavía.

Al entrar a su cuarto, su cara no eran nada buena y su ceño estaba fruncido.

Me senté y él me pasó la fotocopia y me señalo las respuestas marcadas, diciendo que él ya las había escrito.

Sólo me dediqué a escribir sin decir nada, podía sentir el ambiente pesado y tenso, sabía muy bien que él estaba muy molesto así que terminaría rápido para irme.

Al estar tanto tiempo enamorada de él, eso me hizo aprender a conocerlo y hasta a entenderlo, sabía que en estos momentos lo ultimo que debía hacer era hablar o perder el tiempo, lo mejor era dejarlo solo y para eso debía terminar todo.

Estaba segura que sólo yo lo aceptaba con todas sus cosas, pero eso a él no le importa en lo más mínimo.

Media hora después de escribir y escribir, por fin terminé todo. Dejé el bolígrafo a un lado y moví un poco la mano, al haber escrito tan rápido me hizo doler, pero al menos ya había acabado de escribir las respuestas y el trabajo estaba terminado.

Comencé a guardar todo y Sasuke se paró de su lugar esperando que yo termine.

–Bueno, ya me voy –dije tomando mi mochila.

–Sakura –llamó y al verlo, su mirada intensa detuvo mi respiración por un momento.

" _Maldición"_

–¿Q-Qué? –me maldije por tartamudear como una tonta, eso le hace saber que al menos mis sentimientos por él no han cambiado y se supone que no debe saber eso.

Quedo como la nena tonta que a pesar de tanto daño, sigue enamorada de él y nada ha cambiado aunque me haya destrozado, y no, no quiero que él sepa eso. Voy a lograr cambiar todo eso, sé que sí.

–Lo que dijo Itachi… en la cocina –habló y mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que pensé que se iría corriendo.

¿Acaso…?

¿Acaso su hermano no mentía?

Un rayo de esperanza se encendió dentro de mi, si realmente era verdad lo que pienso soy capaz de perdonarlo y olvidar, porqué lo amo tanto que si me dice lo que quiero oír entonces puedo perdonarlo y empezar de nuevo, sólo quería que él lo dijera.

–No es cierto, no le hagas caso. Yo… creo que ya te dejé en claro las cosas –terminó de decir, viéndome serió e inmutable.

En ese momento sentí mis ojos cristalinos y toda esperanza que tenía se esfumó, desapareció. Ahora lo sabía, lo acaba de dejar completamente en claro; no soy nada para él, nada.

Sonreí e hice todo lo posible para que las lagrimas no salgan, y funcionó.

–No importa, ya lo sé –sonreí falsamente –. No hace falta que me acompañes a la puerta. Adiós –me despedí.

Sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza como despedida y yo salí de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta.

Una vez en el pasillo, no pude contenerlas más y esas gotas de agua salada salieron de mis ojos como cascadas, era un llanto silencioso, de esos que no haces ningún tipo de sonido doloroso y sólo tus ojos se encargan de liberar un poco de dolor a través de esas lagrimas.

Caminé a paso rápido por el pasillo, bajé las escaleras y pasé el dorso de la mano por mis ojos, intentando sacar el liquido que me molestaba para ver con claridad.

Se acabó, ya mucho soporté las ganas de llorar, ya no me sentía fuerte y sólo quería llegar a casa, tirarme en mi cama y llorar como nena pequeña, porqué así es como me siento justo ahora; una nena totalmente destrozada.

–Hey –exclama Itachi cuando abro la puerta de la enorme casa para salir, pero él justo venía entrando y nos chocamos –. Estás llorando, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó con tono preocupado.

Sonreí sin importarme que me vea; soy conocida de Sasuke el cual no se preocupa por mi, ni siquiera le importo, pero hoy acabo de conocer a su hermano y es mucho más atento y amable que él, siendo que no somos nada más que recién conocidos.

¿Se puede estar más rodeada de ironías?

–Sakura –llama.

–L-Lo siento, no quiero ser una molestia –digo con un hilo de voz. Sasuke me dijo así tantas veces, que a este punto ya me lo creo.

Pasé por su lado para salir de ahí, pero su repentino agarre en mi brazo no me deja seguir avanzando. Lo miro interrogante y él me sonríe tranquilizante, a lo cual comencé a llorar de nuevo, y no sé porqué lo hice, tal vez porqué me da confianza o porqué necesito a alguien que esté conmigo. Ino y Karin son mis mejores amigas, pero les he dado tantas molestias que no quiero que se preocupen por mi, e Itachi… me inspira confianza y hasta… seguridad, no lo sé.

–Creo que es hora de conocernos bien, ¿no crees? –dice a modo de juego, y sé que lo hace para hacerme sonreír aunque sea.

Sólo lo miro y una sonrisa se forma en mis labios, sin nada que decir, sólo asiento a su propuesta. Comienza a caminar y yo lo sigo colocándome a su lado, no sé a donde vamos, pero tampoco me importa, sólo quiero salir de ahí.

* * *

 **Hey :D**

 **No me tardé mucho, ¿o si?**

 **No andaba con mucha inspiración que digamos, pero ahora que son las 3:50 am sí JAJAJ, siempre de madrugada, todo mal conmigo D:**

 **Al fin se conocieron 7u7**

 **¿Y ahora qué?**

 **Ahora empieza lo bueno.**

 **Ese Sasuke, lo amo y a la vez lo odio, es tan directo que duele '-'7**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews, como ya saben, me encanta leerlos y saber que piensan.**

 **Les mando besitos :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco — Sentimientos contrarios.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura**

No sabia si estaba bien lo que hacía, aunque tampoco le encontraba el lado malo. No podía evitar sentirme un poco incómoda y nerviosa por la cercanía del moreno, él no hablaba pero iba con una leve sonrisa que pude ver cuando lo miré de reojo.

—¿A... dónde vamos? —pregunté dudosa. Lo había seguido en silencio sin saber a donde.

—¿Te gustan los dangos? —preguntó viéndome, cierto brillo de emoción se situó en sus ojos cuando se posaron en mi.

—Sí, claro —dije un poco más animada.

La verdad es que todavía no me sentía mejor del todo, las palabras de Sasuke continuaban rondando en mi cabeza y me impedían sonreír o siquiera demostrar que estaba bien.  
No sabía por qué Itachi había decidido que salgamos, quizás le di pena cuando me vio llorando, no lo sé, pero de lo único que estoy segura es que no me hace desconfiar o querer salir corriendo, todo lo contrario.

—Que bien, porque iremos a mi lugar favorito —avisó con la emoción en su tono.

Sólo asentí con un sonido de garganta y lo seguí hasta que entramos a un lugar, parecía un café.  
Él me guió hasta el mostrador, en donde se acercó a la chica de la caja, a la cual saludó y pidió dos porciones de Dangos de tres y té verde, a lo cual estuve de acuerdo cuando me preguntó.

La chica lo miraba atenta y sonriente, incluso con un sonrojo que se hizo muy notorio aunque Itachi hizo como si nada. No lo puedo negar, es bastante guapo y atractivo, no la culpo a ella ni a ninguna que estuviera colada por el moreno.

—Ven —dijo mientras volvía a caminar a la puerta principal. Salimos y él se sentó en un banco que estaba en la vereda del lugar, junto a una gran sombrilla que daba sombra —, nos traerán lo nuestro cuando esté —avisó.

Yo me senté a su lado y tomé mi mochila, abriendo uno de los bolsillos.

—¿Cuánto vale mi parte? —pregunté sacando algo de dinero.

—¿Estás bromeando? Yo invito, Sakura, guarda eso —exigió sonriendo.

Abrí la boca para reclamar, yo podía pagar lo mio, pero su mirada firme me dijo que no daba lugar para negativas o discusiones. Opté por asentir y agradecerle, volví a guardar el dinero y dejé la mochila a un lado.

—Es bastante lindo —dije luego de un momento de silencio, viendo alrededor de todo el lugar. Habían algunas plantas que decoraban el exterior y todo estaba limpio, incluso había gente sentada en otras mesas que hablaban y reían. Un buen lugar, sin lugar a dudas.

— _Sasuke, tengo hambre. ¿Vamos a comer algo? —mi voz había sonado casi suplicante, eran muy pocas las veces que él aceptaba comer conmigo y aunque me parecía raro, nunca le reclamé._

 _Su mirada oscura se posó en mi y sonrío ligeramente, fue cuando mi sonrisa se agrandó. Él había aceptado silenciosamente.  
Aunque no hablábamos mucho, su sola presencia bastaba para que yo estuviera sonriendo como boba todo el día._

No supe en que momento había bajado la cabeza y veía mi pie moverse en círculos, como dibujando algo. Supe que había escrito imaginariamente el nombre de Sasuke en el suelo, y sólo yo podía verlo, estaba muy claro para mi.

—Aquí está su pedido, que disfruten —dijo una chica castaña sonriendo. De una bandeja sacó dos platos que contenían tres raciones de Dangos y el infaltable té verde. Le agradecimos y cada uno tomó una ración de su plato cuando ella se fue.

Llevé uno a mi boca, teniendo cuidado de no ensuciarme con la salsa. Estaba delicioso.

—Y bueno, ¿me contarás qué sucedió con Sasuke? —habló Itachi mientras tomaba su vaso y bebía del líquido.

Lo miré y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño un poco.

—Eso no importa —corté.

—Al parecer nada bueno —insistió.

—Pensé que hablaríamos de otra cosa, como no sé, de cualquier cosa para conocernos. Eso fue lo que dijiste —recordé mientras giraba el palillo y las dos bolitas con el.

Entonces él rió suavemente.

—Sí, eso dije, pero también quiero saber que te hizo Sasuke, no por nada saliste llorando hoy que casi me tiras —dijo con cierta diversión al mencionar lo último, pero de inmediato se colocó serio.

No pude evitar girar un poco mi rostro, sentí que estaba a punto de quebrarme otra vez y lo que menos quería era que él me viera así.

—Sakura —llamó con voz apacible, volteé a verlo y sus ojos oscuros estaban sobre mi —, puedes confiar en mi.

Lo miré unos segundos y suspiré, como liberando el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darme cuenta.

—Él y yo... —empecé, con voz débil —, fuimos novios durante un mes —dije al fin.

Él abrió los ojos y se apresuró a tragar lo que tenía en la boca. Una vez hecho, la abrió varias veces como queriendo decir algo que al final se quedaba en su garganta porque terminaba por quedarse callado, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

—No puedo creerlo, digo, nunca pensé que Sasuke pudiera tener novia... No con ese carácter —dijo divertido, pero al ver que no obtuvo una risa de mi parte carraspeó —Nunca nos dijo nada —informó, lo cual me hizo sentir más miserable, sin embargo, no me sorprendió. Creo que en el fondo ya sabía que Sasuke lo había mantenido en secreto, quizás por la vergüenza o tal vez porque era una simple apuesta.

—Lo sé, él... no me quiere —admití y sentí como mi garganta comenzaba a doler por el nudo repentino.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo conozco a mi hermano y estoy seguro que jamás estaría con alguien que no quiere —habló él.

Solté una risa sin humor, "ojalá fuera como dices", pensé. Realmente quería que fuera como Itachi acaba de decir, pero sé muy bien que no lo es.

—Fue una apuesta —declaré sonriendo avergonzada —Ese mes no fue nada para él, pero para mi lo había sido todo.

—¿Una apuesta? ¿Sasuke? —preguntó incrédulo, tal vez no conocía del todo a su hermano, porque estaba sorprendido.

Asentí en silencio y volví a tomar otro Dango del palillo.

—Sakura... —murmuró, pero yo lo miré y sonreí.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Ya caí en la realidad, no pasa nada —dije cerrando los ojos junto a una sonrisa que sentía perfectamente como temblaba en mi rostro, como si me estuviera costando demasiado mantenerla para que Itachi me crea —Estoy... bien —dije desviando la vista, en ese momento sentí como unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de mis ojos cerrados.

Estaba llorando, y me sentí tonta en ese momento. Últimamente me siento tonta cada segundo del día, pero ahora también estaba la vergüenza de llorar frente a alguien que apenas y conocía.  
Pasé rápidamente mi mano por mis ojos y las limpié, pero un sollozo se me escapó y mi cuerpo tembló, sin control. Había pasado varios días desde lo sucedido con Sasuke, y durante ese tiempo me prometí no llorar y ser fuerte, ahora los sentimientos me están cobrando esa decisión porque las lágrimas salen sin parar y aunque intento detener el temblor en mi cuerpo no puedo. Esto me sobrepasa.

De repente, siento unos brazos que me rodean seguros y un fuerte pecho que me consola.

—Tranquila —susurró el Uchiha mayor mientras me abrazaba —No es malo llorar, Sakura.

Entonces, fue como si esas palabras me liberarán de la presión de no tener que llorar, me dejé soltar todo lo que traía dentro en forma de llanto y no me molestó que él me estuviera abrazando.

¿Por qué Sasuke no podía ser cómo su hermano?

Eran tan parecidos, pero tan diferentes a la vez, sin embargo, el hecho de que seguía enamorada significaba que su forma de ser era de todo mi agrado. Nunca le exigí ni reproche nada, siempre lo dejé de ser y eso era lo que me dolía... Que aún así para él no fue nada.

Sasuke me hizo mucho daño, y ahora su hermano me abraza por causa de él.

Estuvimos un momento así, hasta que me calmé y él me soltó. Levanté la mirada luego de secarme un poco la cara y me encontré con sus ojos puestos en mi, creo que estaba roja de la vergüenza.

—Que vergüenza —dije dando vuelta el rostro y cubriéndome con las manos mientras miraba el suelo. Soy demasiado penosa y más con alguien que acabo de conocer.

Escuché la melodiosa risa de Itachi a mi lado y eso, en cierto punto, me alivió y pude volver a verlo.

—Lo siento, no quise... —no sabia como disculparme por el momento pasado.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada —dijo sonriendo, pero al instante su rostro recobró la seriedad —¿Estás mejor?

Solté un suspiro —. Sí, gracias.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, terminando de comer pero mi móvil sonó, me disculpé con Itachi y atendí la llamada de Ino.

— _¡Frentona, ¿dónde demonios estás?! —_ preguntó en un grito al otro lado de la línea, tuve que alejar un poco el aparato de mi oído.

—Ino, no grites —me quejé —. Estoy en un café, ¿por qué?

Miré de reojo a Itachi y él estaba terminando de comer la última bolita mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

— _¡Maldita frente, lo olvidaste! ¡Quedamos en que iríamos al parque hoy y te estamos esperando! —_ dijo molesta, a lo que abrí los ojos en grande y me llevé una mano al rostro.

—¡Lo lamento, lo olvidé! —dije rápidamente —, espérenme un poco más que voy enseguida.

— _¡Más te vale o te iré a buscar yo misma! —_ volvió a gritar.

Corté la llamada y me paré de inmediato, tomando mi mochila. El moreno me miró sorprendida por la repentina acción.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Lo siento, pero olvidé que tenía que encontrarme con unas amigas —dije apenada, realmente quería quedarme más tiempo, Itachi me hacia sentir mejor y más calmada —. Podemos juntarnos otro día —dije inmediatamente, para que no se enojara.

Él rió, quizás se dio cuenta de mi pensamiento al decir lo último, porqué me miró divertido.

—No te preocupes, Sakura, podemos quedar otro día —dijo colocándose de pie —Te puedo llevar, si quieres. Volvemos a casa y te alcanzo en el auto, ¿te parece?

—Claro —dije sin pensarlo.

Bebí lo último que quedaba de mi té verde y lo dejé sobre el plato vacío, Itachi hizo lo mismo.  
Comenzamos a caminar, ésta vez, un poco más rápido, no quería hacer esperar más tiempo a las chicas o sino me vendrían a buscar.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, fuimos directo a un vehículo negro con los vidrios semi polarizados, él quitó el seguro y nos subimos.  
Arrancó sin perder tiempo.

—¿En dónde es? —preguntó.

—El parque.

Asintió y aumentó un poco más la velocidad. En ese momento, mi móvil volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era un mensaje que decía "Estamos en la puerta trasera".

—En la entrada trasera —avisé.

Luego de eso nos volvimos a sumir en el silencio, aunque no era uno incómodo, Itachi iba atento manejando y yo miraba por la ventana mientras miles de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza; qué haría con las chicas, el trabajo de Kurenai -sensei, Sasuke, pero sobre todo el momento con Itachi. Todavía podía sentir su abrazo, su calor y consuelo, nunca me había sentido tan... segura, y de cierta manera me daba miedo.

Doblamos en una esquina y logré ver el parque desde acá, al parecer había mucha gente y eso que es jueves. Al acercarnos, la mota de cabello rojo me hizo saber que mis dos amigas estaban ahí como habían dicho.  
Itachi detuvo el auto cuando le dije que estaban ahí, las miré y ambas tenían los ojos abiertos de la impresión y ni hablar de la sonrisa que ocupaba los rostros de ambas. Sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba por sus mentes y eso sólo me hizo negar con la cabeza.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó él, refiriéndose a mi anterior momento de debilidad.

—Sí, no te preocupes, me distraeré con ellas —dije sonriendo, a lo que él me imitó —. Gracias por traerme y... bueno, escucharme —dije con un ligero sonrojo.

—No fue nada —dijo, y a los segundos hizo una mueca como si hubiera recordado algo —Dijimos que nos veríamos otro día, pero no tengo tu número —habló divertido.

Tomé mi mochila y arranqué un papel del cuaderno, anoté mi número y se lo di gustosa.

—Oh, bien —dijo guardándolo —Te llamaré. Nos estaremos viendo.

—Claro, adiós —me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo del auto. Él me miró un instante y luego se fue.

—¡Vaya, Frente! —gritó Ino acercándose a mi —Que buen gusto tienes.

—Por eso se fijó en Sasuke —dijo Karin en un claro sarcasmo.

—Sí, pero Sasuke es un idiota. Lo que acabo de ver dentro de ese auto fue otra cosa —dijo la rubia sonriéndome insinuante.

—Es el hermano mayor de Sasuke —conté.

—¡Aléjate, tírale agua bendita y una cruz en la cabeza! ¡Quizás es peor que Sasuke! —dijo llena de drama y haciendo gestos con las manos a lo que Karin y yo reímos —Es en serio, si Sasuke es un desgraciado, no quiero ni pensar como debe ser él —comentó cruzándose de brazos.

No era novedad que Ino odiara a Sasuke, siempre dijo lo que al final fue verdad; que él no me quería, que no era capaz de querer a nadie.  
Recuerdo muy bien que todas esas veces yo me enojaba, le decía que ella no lo conocía y que me dejara porqué a mi no me importaba si era frío y distante, yo era feliz con sólo poder verlo. Ella simplemente suspiraba y no decía más, no quería terminar peleando por alguien que, a sus ojos, no valía la pena.  
Ahora comprendo que tal vez Ino... lo conoce mucho mejor que yo sin siquiera haber hablado más de tres palabras con él, o tal vez yo estoy tan ciega de amor que nunca vi lo que realmente es aunque eso no cambiaría nada, de todas formas.

—De hecho, fue muy amable, me invitó a comer y se ofreció a traerme —hablé, y ellas al oírme, alzaron una ceja —¿Qué? Tampoco voy a juzgarlo sólo porque es hermano de Sasuke, tal vez... él no es como su hermano.

—Ay, Frente, espero que tengas razón —dijo Ino frunciendo sus labios, pero al instante se transformó en una sonrisa —Bueno, ¿entramos o no? Tendrás que dejar tu mochila encargada, no creo que te dejen entrar con ella.

—Eso haré —respondí.

Las tres nos encaminamos al interior, llegamos hasta el guardia que se encargaba de cuidar lo que era bolsos, abrigos y cualquier objeto personal. Le dejé mi mochila y él a cambio me dio una tarjeta con el número cinco.  
Luego, nos acercamos hasta el puesto principal y pagamos por el sello sin limite, nos permitía subirnos a todas las atracciones sin tener que andar pagando a cada rato, era lo mejor.

A partir de este momento, dejaré de lado todo el caos en mi cabeza y me dedicaré a pasarlo bien con mis amigas.

Nada de tareas.

Nada de Sasuke.

Y nada de Itachi, aunque no tenía recuerdos malos, más bien era todo lo contrario pero no quería estar distraída y pensando en otra cosa que no sea pasarlo bien con mis amigas.

* * *

 **Sasuke**

No sabía porqué, no lo entendía, pero no importaba, sólo podía sentir mi repentino enojo, un malestar que me invadió cuando vi a Sakura en la puerta con Itachi.

Cuando ella salió de mi cuarto, yo la imité luego de unos minutos y desde la escalera pude ver que estaban en la puerta hablando, pero fue peor cuando vi que se iban juntos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.  
No entendía, ¿qué demonios pasaba con ellos? Pero peor aún, ¿qué mierda pasaba conmigo?

Y en el momento que se perdieron de vista, solté un gruñido y bajé a la cocina. Mi madre se encontraba ahí pero mi humor no era muy bueno como para siquiera decir algo.

—Sakura es muy linda, muy simpática —habló ella de la nada.

No dije nada y sólo me dediqué a llenar el vaso con agua y beberlo sin pausa, sentía mi garganta seca. A los segundos, volvió a hablar.

—Deberías traerla más seguido —opinó.

—Sólo fue un trabajo para clases.

—Es que me agradó, me gustaría que viniera más seguido —insistió.

—Invítala tú entonces —dije con el mal humor aumentando.

—Tal vez, por cierto, ¿y tu hermano?

Al oír su mención, fruncí el ceño y chasqueé la lengua en una clara señal de irritación.  
No dije nada y salí de la cocina, odiaba cuando me llenaba de preguntas. Volví a mi cuarto y ahí me quedé, acostado sin hacer nada realmente, y no sé cuánto habrá pasado, pero unas repentinas voces me hizo girar la cabeza hacia la ventana.  
Me levanté y corrí la cortina, Itachi y Sakura se subían al auto de él y a los segundos se iban.

Mi mano se cerró en un puño, apretando la cortina azul marino y cuando me di cuenta de esto, la solté sintiéndome enojado conmigo mismo. No sé que me estaba pasando, pero sabía muy bien que no me gustaba para nada.

Me reproché mentalmente a mi mismo y volví a tirarme en la cama, cuando me giré quedando de lado no puce evitar depositar la mirada sobre el lugar en el que Sakura había estado sentada hace no mucho.

—Maldición.

No me gustaba para nada, comenzaba a sentirme raro y el hecho de que el malestar por haberlos visto juntos siguiera presente sólo ayudaba para que mi enojo contra mi mismo aumentara.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Ya sé, me demoré bastante pero estaba teniendo problemas de inspiración xD**

 **Son las 7:30 AM y recién ahora tuve inspiración y ganas para terminarlo, llevo desde la tarde escribiendo de a poco, pero como trabajo toda la tarde no me da mucho tiempo, espero sepan entender.**

 **Estoy cagada de sueño y les terminé el capítulo porque ya no quería demorar más.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegran la vida, saben que amo leer sus hermosos comentarios. Son mi motivación.**

 **Ahora que por fin Sakura e Itachi estuvieron juntos un momento, va a empezar lo bueno, y más con Sasuke que se está dando cuenta de algunas cositas :o**

 **Escribí el capítulo desde el celular, así que puede que vean los guiones de diálogo más largos, son los que me gustan a mí, no noto la diferencia con los que estaba usando.**

 **Y bueno, me salió algo largo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo y voy a tratar de no tardar, lo prometo :c**

 **Muchas gracias por la paciencia y su atención.**

 **Besitos :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis —** **Decisión y sentimientos.**

.

.

.

.

.

No sabía si debía decir algo o siquiera mencionar sobre lo que ella le contó, sentía que de cierta manera la estaría traicionando si decía algo, aunque Sakura no le haya pedido guardar silencio no podía evitar sentirse así.

Le cayó bien, bastante bien. Supo de inmediato, cuando la vio llorar, que ella estaba completamente enamorada de su tonto hermano pequeño... Sasuke, ¿qué pasó por su cabeza en el momento que aceptó esa estúpida apuesta? Nunca lo creyó capaz, pero ahora se daba cuenta que quizás él no conocía tan bien a su hermano como pensaba, eso, o Sasuke se volvió un completo idiota con el paso del tiempo.

No sabía si decirle algo o sólo callarse como si fuera un secreto, pero al ver al menor de los Uchiha entrar a la cocina, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños por unos segundos, recordando lo que la pelirosa le había contado y las lágrimas que había soltado gracias a ello.

Sasuke por su parte ignoró totalmente a su hermano, aun seguía un poco resentido por lo que había pasado con Sakura, lo cual lo tenía entre molesto y confundido sin saber porqué sé sentía así.  
Se dirigió al refrigerador sin decir nada y eso comenzaba a causar el silencio incómodo que a cualquiera pondría nervioso, pero ellos eran Uchihas; estaban acostumbrados a hablar poco, incluso entre ellos.

—¿Por qué tan callado? —preguntó de la nada el mayor.

Él y Sasuke se llevaban bien, por lo tanto siempre hablaban de algo por muy poco que sea pero esta vez ambos se mantenían callados, como dos personas que están peleadas o simplemente enojadas una con la otra.

El menor bebió directo de la caja, como si en la casa no hubieran vasos y al oír la pregunta de su hermano bajó el objeto y pasó el liquido sin siquiera mirarlo.

—¿Y qué se supone que diga? —contraatacó calmado.

Itachi sonrió de lado, sabía muy bien que Sasuke estaba molesto, sin embargo, no sabía la razón y quería averiguarlo.

—¿Por qué el mal humor? —cuestionó entre divertido y curioso.

Su hermano ignoró la pregunta, y sin decir nada se fue de la cocina dejándolo con la sonrisa y la curiosidad presentes.  
Itachi comenzó a pensar que quizás Sasuke lo había visto cuando se fue con Sakura y tal vez eso había causado su mal humor, pero en ese instante recordó lo que ella le contó sobre su hermano y esa idea de fue tan rápido como apareció.

Negó con la cabeza descartando la idea y se levantó de la silla para salir de la habitación, debía ir a su casa para ver como iba todo.

Se había ido a vivir solo a los diecinueve años, y ahora con veintidós, había contratado a gente para la remodelación ya que sentía que debía cambiar un poco su ambiente. Por eso, hasta que todo esté listo, vivía con su familia cosa que a su madre le había encantado, a Sasuke le alegró un poco aunque no lo demostró tanto como Mikoto, y su padre... Bueno, él está más ocupado con la empresa, pero cuando lo vio en la casa le sonrió y le hizo saber sin palabras que a él también le daba gusto que estuviera ahí aunque sea por un corto tiempo.

La empresa... Pensar en eso a veces le daba dolor de cabeza, no faltaba mucho para que le tocará a él estar en el lugar de su padre, pero el hombre prefirió que estudiara administración de empresas y estuviera listo para cuando le toque ocuparse de todo. Itachi al principio se había negado, diciendo que no era lo que realmente quería, pero luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta que no podía simplemente arruinar lo que su padre con tanto esfuerzo había logrado, además, no sería tan malo. Así que lo pensó mucho, pero aceptó estudiar lo que su padre le dijo, además también le permitiría estar cerca de su familia y se sentiría útil llevando adelante las cosas.

Sí, seria algo pesado con lo que cargar, pero él estaba dispuesto a llevarlo si eso hacía felices a sus padres. En algún momento también le tocaría a Sasuke y no quería que él lo viera arruinando todo sólo por no querer hacerlo, así que debía darle el ejemplo a su pequeño hermano.

Salió de su cuarto luego de buscar su teléfono y chaqueta, bajó las escaleras y se encontró a su madre con un canasto de ropa limpia.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó ella.

—Iré a ver como va la casa, vuelvo más rato —besó la mejilla de ella, recibiendo una sonrisa.

Salió y se subió a su auto, saliendo en dirección a su hogar.

* * *

Sakura volvía sola del parque. Tanto Ino como Karin habían querido acompañarla pero ella se negó rotundamente diciendo que no pasaba nada y que iba a pasar a saludar a una tía, cuando la realidad era que quería estar sola un momento.

Esa tarde en el parque con sus amigas había sido muy divertido, además que le sirvió para olvidarse del mal rato que pasó en casa de Sasuke... Sasuke, ya no sabía que debía hacer con respecto a él. Pensó que podría olvidar todo y sólo tratarlo como a un compañero, por un momento pensó que estaba saliendo bien hasta que el pelinegro le volvió a recordar de manera indirecta lo que había pasado, cosa que la hizo dudar de su idea principal de tratarlo normal.

Tal vez lo mejor sería ignorarlo y quedar como una resentida, pero eso no le importaba, no tenía que quedar bien con nadie y ella sentía que si seguía tratando con él ese dolor nunca se iría. Sabía que lo mejor era pasar de él y dejar que el tiempo la haga olvidar todo.

Cuando llegó a casa, su madre le dijo que la comida ya estaría, pero ella mintió diciendo que no tenía hambre y estaba cansada.  
No era mentira del todo, en el parque comieron algodones de azúcar y otras cosas dulces, su estómago estaba lleno de la comida del parque y sentía que vomitaría si comía algo más.  
Su madre dudó, pero la dejó ir a dormir sin comer.

Sakura se encerró en su cuarto, se quitó el calzado y se dejó caer sobre la cama, cubriéndose como pudo con la frazada. Ni siquiera revisó su teléfono, sólo lo dejó sobre la mesita y ella cerró los ojos.

* * *

Al otro día, ya en el instituto, Naruto y Sasuke estaban en el patio esperando que el timbre para iniciar las clases sonara. Faltaban cinco minutos y ambos chicos estaban en pleno silencio, aunque el rubio pensaba en algo para hablar ya que dudaba que su amigo iniciara la conversación.

Agachó la mirada viendo a su lado a un Sasuke sentado y callado, parecía que pensaba en algo o al menos eso pensó Naruto al verlo. Rara vez lo veía así, pero cuando el pelinegro pensaba mucho sólo era porqué algo le molestaba.

—Oye, Teme, ¿qué ocurre? Hoy estás muy callado, más de lo normal —habló.

Sasuke al escuchar, no sé movió ni un poco y mantuvo su vista al frente todo el tiempo, sin embargo, su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora y todo por culpa de su hermano y cierta pelirosa molesta. Apretó los dientes pero su rubio amigo no vio esto, no quería darle explicaciones y menos decirle que estaba molesto porqué vio a Sakura con Itachi, incluso aún le provocaba cierto enfado y resentimiento, no podía evitar sentirse traicionado.

¡Pero claro! Sakura siempre había estado atrás de él, atenta y siempre esperando algo de su parte, pero nunca estuvo interesado en ella, tampoco le causó nada hacer lo que hizo, pero ahora se sentía raro. Sakura ya no lo perseguía, preguntaba cómo estaba o siquiera lo miraba por más de dos segundos, básicamente, se estaba alejando y él no podía evitar sentirse raro ante eso. Tal vez estaba acostumbrado a tener a la chica siempre al pendiente y ahora al no recibir atención de ella lo hacía sentir molesto; nunca se puso a pensar qué pasaría si ella de aleja de él, y todo porqué creyó que Sakura siempre estaría ahí, ahora se daba cuenta que quizás se había equivocado.

O tal vez sólo la chica está resentida y molesta por lo que pasó, puede ser que más adelante cuando se le pase vuelva a la normalidad.

—Oye, Sasuke —llamó Naruto con voz cantarina —, no me ignores.

—Tu voz me irrita, Dobe, ya cállate —gruñó.

—Siempre igual de malhumorado —se quejó el rubio, iba a decir algo más pero vio a Sakura acercarse —. Mira, es Sakura.

Sasuke miró hacia donde el rubio señalaba y efectivamente Sakura venía caminando sola, aunque no se acercaba a ellos, sólo pasaría por el frente.  
El pelinegro sonrió de lado, en una de sus típicas sonrisas arrogantes al creer que la pelirosa al verlo se acercaría para saludarlos.  
Que equivocado estaba.

—¡Sakura, hola! —gritó Naruto alzando la voz, mientras movía su mano.

Sasuke no dijo ni hizo nada, pero miró expectante la reacción de la pelirosa sin quitar esa sonrisa.

Sakura oyó a Naruto y miró a un costado encontrándose a ambos chicos; el rubio saludándola con una enorme sonrisa y a Sasuke sentado a un lado sin hacer nada, ni siquiera moviendo la mano.  
Suspiró y levantó la mano, colocando su mejor sonrisa y devolviendo el saludo a Naruto desde lejos, ignorando a Sasuke totalmente.

Ante esto, el Uchiha frunció el ceño sintiéndose ignorado, cosa que nunca había pasado.  
Chasqueó la lengua molesto y desvió la mirada cuando Sakura continuó caminando.

—Te ignoró totalmente —se burló Naruto viendo a su amigo —, tal vez deberías pedirle disculpas y seguro te saludará de nuevo.

—¿Disculparme? ¿Por qué? —preguntó el pelinegro alzando una ceja, contrariado.

Naruto casi se cae de espaldas al oírlo, su amigo podía ser realmente cínico y horrible cuando quería.

—Que te hagas el desentendido no quiere decir que no tengas que pedirle disculpas, al fin y al cabo, tú arruinaste todo —dijo el rubio totalmente serio, sorprendiendo a Sasuke ya que pocas veces lo veía así.

—No le debo nada.

Naruto suspiró, a veces le daban ganas de darle una buena paliza a su amigo para que entrara en razón. Él sabía perfectamente que la pelirosa era la única de todo el instituto que amaba sinceramente a Sasuke, a diferencia de las demás chicas que sólo lo querían porque era lindo físicamente.  
Él sabía muy bien que Sakura aceptaba a Sasuke con todo, y eso es algo que nadie más hacía pero al parecer su estúpido amigo no se daba cuenta.

El timbre sonó y ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar directo al salón.

En el pasillo, Ino y Karin vieron a Sasuke de lejos acompañado del rubio, sólo una mirada entre ellas bastó para saber lo que iban a hacer.  
Se acercaron a paso veloz y al pasar por su lado, Ino chocó el hombro del chico a propósito causando que esté se tambaleara hacia adelante.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo falsamente Ino, pero cuando Sasuke la miró de forma asesina, soltó una pequeña risita —, ah no, no lo siento.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Yamanaka? —cuestionó entre dientes el pelinegro.

—Oye, Sasuke, ya déjala —dijo Naruto sabiendo muy bien la razón del por qué las amigas de la pelirosa le harían algo así a su tonto amigo, y hasta cierto punto lo entendía.

—Ninguno, Uchiha, sólo pasaba y te golpeé sin querer, pero al igual que tú, yo tampoco pido perdón —se mofó la rubia mientras Karin sólo miraba todo en silencio.

La ceja del pelinegro comenzó a temblar ligeramente debido al tic nervioso. Nunca le había agradado la rubia, y ahora menos.

—Chicas, ¿qué hacen? —preguntó una confundida Sakura atrás de ellos. Todos voltearon a verla.

—Nada, Saku, te esperábamos —avisó Ino.

Sakura suspiró, sabía que tanto Ino como Karin no tenían agrado por el Uchiha, así que era muy difícil, por no decir imposible, que la esperaran junto al chico, además cuando Sasuke volteó a verla pudo ver su mirada y no era una de agrado.  
Caminó hasta sus amigas y comenzó a empujarlas suavemente.

—Lo siento —dijo viendo a Sasuke, sabiendo que seguro algo le habían hecho.

No sabía porqué sé disculpaba si ella no había hecho nada, pero sentía que si no lo hacía estaría siendo como él, además conocía tan bien a Ino como para saber que le haría alguna travesura al chico a causa del odio hacia él.

— _Sakura, no te disculpes con él —_ se quejó la rubia a la distancia y Sasuke la oyó muy bien.

Y por primera vez, a pesar del odio y la molestia que la rubia le había causado hace un momento, le dio toda la razón.

Sakura no debía disculparse con él y mucho menos por algo que no hizo, pero era algo que no iba a admitir abiertamente.

Luego de eso, ambos chicos entraron al salón y se fueron a su respectivo banco.  
En un momento Sasuke recordó que hoy tenían la otra clase con Kurenai-sensei, lo que significaba volverse a sentar con Sakura.

Por alguna razón, se sintió ansioso, y odio eso.

Naruto miró extrañado como Sasuke negaba con la cabeza y escondía su rostro entre sus brazos sobre la mesa.  
Ahora comenzaba a pensar que su amigo se estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

 **Ya sé, me tardé mucho :c**

 **Pero la inspiración no me atacaba y aunque había planeado el capítulo ya igual no podía escribir sin inspiración, tipo que eso no le da nada de sentimiento ni interés.**

 **De todas formas, tengo planeado el siguiente aunque todavía no lo escribo, pero ahora capaz lo escriba y se los suba enseguida, sino esperenlo mañana. Una compensación por la demora, espero sepan entender, esto no es tan fácil como parece, y más con algo que vas planeando en el momento :'v**

 **Muchas gracias por su reviews que, como siempre, me alegran la vida.**

 **Se darán cuenta que este capítulo está escrito en tercera persona, a diferencia de los anteriores que estaban en primera. Me van a decir si se me da mejor la primera o tercera persona, pero para ser honesta y colaborar en la opinión general, me parece que queda mejor en tercera persona; puedo tomar mejor todos los pensamientos y sentimientos sin tener que estar cambiando de punto de vista, y eso solamente se hace máximo con cuatro personajes y teniendo en cuenta que son más de cuatro, sería un poco complicado. En tercera persona es mucho mejor, ¿ustedes que opinan?**

 **Otra cosa; sé que se estrenó hace mucho, pero ayer vi la película de Boruto y déjenme decirles que me encantó, más que nada Sasuke y su relación con Naruto, me pareció que creció bastante en muchas cosas y eso me encantó. Siempre va a ser mi personaje fav  
**

 **Ahora no tengo nada más que decir.**

 **Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura.**

 **Esperen el próximo capítulo para más rato o mañana, promesa.**

 **Besitos :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Siete — Culpa por dos.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las clases transcurrieron de forma lenta y aburrida, como siempre.  
En unos minutos terminaba la clase de Iruka-sensei y cierto pelinegro contaba el tiempo para que el timbre sonara.

Su rostro estaba apoyado de lado sobre su mano en el banco, su vista perdida en algún punto del frente y su mente trabajando ignorando todo a su alrededor.

La próxima clase es la de Kurenai-sensei. Suspiró, el anterior trabajo ya estaba terminado y debían entregarlo, pero quizás a la profesora se le ocurría que hicieran otro y de nuevo le tocaría hacerlo con Sakura, pero esa idea no le molestaba en nada, lo que le resultaba molesto era la indiferencia e ignorancia de ella hacia su persona durante el primer receso, ni siquiera lo miraba y es más, juraría que lo estaba evitando.

Sasuke no es de las personas que busca atención, todo lo contrario, pero se daba cuenta que quizás ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de tener a la chica siempre encima y ahora que ni siquiera lo miraba comenzaba a molestarlo. Tal vez... Se sentía un poco vacío sin tenerla al pendiente o siempre intentando llamar su atención como tantos años lo había hecho, quizás... La echaba de menos, aunque sea un poco.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, frustrado ante esa idea y suspiró. Naruto a su lado, lo miró y abrió los ojos en sorpresa al verlo, nunca lo había visto tan pensativo o frustrado por algo.  
Iba a hablarle, pero el timbre sonó y el profesor se fue despidiéndose de todos, acto seguido sus compañeros se levantaron y salieron al pasillo para ver si venia la profesora.

—Teme, comienzas a preocuparme —dijo más que extrañado y comenzando a preocuparse cuando Sasuke se quedó en la misma posición y ni siquiera miró hacia la puerta, teniendo en cuenta que era uno de los primeros en salir y que ahora ni siquiera se había movido un poco, era para preocuparse.

Por su parte, el pelinegro ignoró al chico a su lado y se tiró hacia atrás, quedando boca arriba sobre el respaldar de la silla viendo el techo como si tuviera algo interesante, siendo que realmente su cabeza era un lío y al ver el blanco cielo raso del salón lo ayudaba a no estar tan inquieto consigo mismo.

No podía creer que a él le estuviera pasando. Una cosa era oírlo de alguno de sus amigos, pero que le pasara a él en carne propia ya era algo muy distinto, y que odiaba, cabe aclarar. Ni siquiera entendía en que momento le había comenzado a importar hasta ese punto la chica, tanto que le molestara si lo ignora o que incluso siquiera conozca a su hermano, ni hablar de verlos juntos, eso todavía lo tenía atorado en la boca del estómago.  
Naruto veía como su amigo fruncía el ceño y los labios, en una clara mueca de molestia, comenzaba a pensar que Sasuke realmente estaba teniendo un lío mental.

Su vista se dirigió hasta la mesa de Sakura, quien estaba viendo la pantalla del móvil con una tenue sonrisa y no pudo evitar fruncir las cejas hacia arriba, preocupado al pensar que quizás ella era la razón por la cual ahora mismo el idiota de Sasuke estaba así.  
Se preguntaba por qué hacía todo tan difícil y no hablaba con ella, pero entonces recordó lo orgulloso y testarudo que era Sasuke y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios; sabia muy bien que si no dejaba esas cosas de lado, no iba a solucionar nada con la chica.

Porque claro, él era el payaso, el idiota, el que no tenía cerebro o no procesaba las cosas, pero de la misma forma que era esas cosas también podía ser serio, pensar y darse cuenta de ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo; que tal vez Sasuke no es totalmente indiferente a la ignorancia de ella y que le estaba comenzando a molestar, pero en vez de sentirse mal por su amigo, sabe que se lo buscó y que en todo caso, merece que ahora Sakura lo ignore como si fuera un total desconocido.

Y como sabia eso, también sabía que Sasuke no lo soportaría mucho y ese seria el momento en que la confronte y sólo esperaba que no suceda nada malo, conocía al Uchiha y si sabia algo muy bien, es que él es directo y sin filtros; puede que trate mal a la pelirosa en el intento de arreglar algo, y en vez de conseguirlo, terminaría empeorando todo.

Otro suspiro con mezcla de muchos sentimientos salió de sus labios ligeramente abiertos, y todos gracias a Sasuke que no podía dejar de ser un idiota, un completo idiota.

—¿Qué hacen que todavía no se han colocado con su compañero? —la pregunta de la profesora entrando al salón tomó por sorpresa a Sakura que estaba tan concentrada en el móvil que olvidó por completo que ya comenzaba la clase.

Miró todo el salón y ya se estaban cambiando, incluso Karin que estaba sentada con ella se había ido con Ino al banco de atrás.  
Frunció el ceño molesta y en desagrado porqué sabía que ahora tenía que sentarse con el Uchiha y era lo que menos quería, en sólo segundos pensó que tal vez Kurenai-sensei la dejaría trabajar sola, pero recordó que su pareja con Sasuke era la favorita de su profesora por el hecho de que le entregaban trabajos que ella esperaba ansiosa revisar. Tanto ella como el Uchiha se tomaban en serio los estudios y por eso a la hora de hacer trabajos de a dos los hacían de forma que a la mayor le encantaba leer, y para mejor o peor, la nota era tan buena que incluso llegó a pensar que no podía haber tenido mejor compañero que Sasuke, pero eso era antes, ahora no quería estar cerca de él.

Miró de reojo como él juntaba sus cosas y se dirigía a su banco, no esperó y se levantó para ir con la profesora.  
Se paró a un lado, dándole la espalda a Sasuke cosa que no pasó desapercibida para él.

—Kurenai-sensei, quiero pedirle algo —habló en voz baja.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es que... quiero trabajar sola de ahora en adelante —pidió con el semblante serio, pero sus manos estaban apretadas entre sí.

La morena al oírla, frunció el ceño levemente en extrañeza. Recordaba perfectamente que Haruno siempre le pedía al moreno trabajar juntos, y él aceptaba sin quejas, sus trabajos eran increíbles y siendo sincera, eran sus favoritos de toda la clase; trabajan bien en equipo, se complementan y encima, a ella le da gusto leer cada trabajo que le entregan por el hecho de que lo hacen de forma completa, ordenada y prolija, de gusto recibir tareas así.

Nada que ver con, por ejemplo, el Uzumaki; mezcla las respuestas, se confunde en las preguntas y a veces de tanto que borra no se puede leer bien lo que dice. Menos mal que ahora tiene a la Hyuga para ayudarlo en el orden y prolijidad, porque sinceramente, dudaba que el rubio pasara su clase.

Miró a un costado de la chica que seguía de pie frente a ella, y se encontró con la mirada del Uchiha, quien no despegaba su negra mirada de donde ellas estaban, al parecer, sabía lo que su compañera pretendía. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, confundida por la situación, pero ella había dejado en claro el tema de los equipos.

—Haruno, los equipos quedaron así para que sea rápida la forma de trabajo. Ya conoces a tu compañero y él a ti, trabajan muy bien juntos. ¿Cuál es el problema? —intentó saber, aunque esperaba que la chica desistiera de la idea. No quería que nadie trabajara solo en su clase, los prácticos siempre eran de muchas preguntas y por eso decidió ese método de trabajo; era más fácil para ella la calificación y para ellos también, se les hacía menos pesado.

—Es que... —Sakura dudó, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué no lo quería cerca por una apuesta que él hizo y la destruyó? O tal vez podría decirle que el Uchiha era un idiota masivo y ya no quería saber nada de él, ni siquiera hacer un trabajo en su clase. Pero no, no iba a decirle nada de eso porqué su profesora no tenía porqué enterarse y mucho menos hacer de psicóloga para ella, además, le daba cierta vergüenza decirle aquello —, olvídelo —terminó por decir, rendida.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a su asiento en silencio, ni siquiera lo miró y él apretó ligeramente los dientes al verse ignorado nuevamente. ¿Acaso pensaba estar así toda la clase? Se suponía que debían trabajar juntos y eso significaba discutir sobre el tema, hablar, mirarse y todo eso, pero el parecer ella no se daba cuenta.

Luego de verla sentarse y ver la cara de molestia del pelinegro, supo enseguida que algo había pasado entre esos dos y al parecer, no era algo bueno. No por nada Sakura le pediría trabajar sola y que el moreno tenga una cara de total molestia y mal humor, peor que la que se trae siempre. Pero no era asunto de ella, no iba a meterse y mientras le entreguen los trabajos que a ella tanto le gustan, entonces no habría problemas.

—Entreguen los prácticos que debían terminar para hoy y les dictaré otras preguntas nuevas —dijo desde su asiento.

Todos comenzaron a llevar los trabajos y a dejarlos en una pila sobre el escritorio.

Sakura no se movió, ni siquiera miraba al frente porque mantenía su frente pegada a la mesa y su mirada verde estaba en sus piernas. Sasuke al verla, se sintió ligeramente mal, sabía de sobra que era su culpa que ella estuviera así, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

—Dame tu trabajo —exigió él con esa voz fría y distante que siempre usaba, no quería dejar en evidencia que algo estaba cambiando dentro de él, y menos frente a ella.

La pelirosa cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, pero al estar en esa posición nadie pudo verla, ni siquiera él. Subió la mano hasta el banco y sin ver, corrió unas hojas que estaban a su lado hasta el lugar de Sasuke, diciéndole silenciosamente que ese era su trabajo.  
Él, por su parte, tomó las hojas y las junto con las suyas, llevando el trabajo de ambos hasta el escritorio de la profesora.

—Haruno, siéntese bien —mandó, y la chica obedeció pesadamente a los segundos —Espérenme un momento —dijo y salió del salón.

Todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, sin embargo, nadie se levantó de su asiento.

Sasuke sentía que de atrás le pateaban una de las patas de su silla y lo movía ligeramente, cosa que lo irritó más.

—¿Puedes quedarte quieta? —preguntó entre dientes, viendo directamente a Ino, quien se hizo la desentendida.

—¿Yo? Pero si no hago nada —dijo de forma calmada.

Karin sabía que estaba molestando al pelinegro, sin embargo, ella no se metía, sabia que eso le daría molestias a Sakura y aunque ganas no le faltaban de hacerle la vida imposible al chico, pensaba primero en el estado de su pelirosa amiga. Ino se preocupaba por Sakura, pero a diferencia de ella, quería joderle la vida como venganza por lastimar a la chica, nunca se lo iba a perdonar y ella no era como Karin; era mucho peor.

El pie de la rubia volvió a dar contra la pata de la silla de Sasuke y éste ya estaba con una vena en la frente, aguantando las ganas de decirle de todo.

—Escucha, oxigenada resentida, te dejas de fastidiarme o te voy a...

—¿A qué? Vamos, chico apuesta, dime que harás —lo retó Ino con una sonrisa.

Sakura al oír esto, no pudo evitar sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía, sabía que no era intención de la rubia hacerle recordar todo su mal, pero no podía evitar sentirse así al oír esa palabra.

—Ino, ya basta —la cortó sin mirarla. Los tres la quedaron viendo, oyeron claramente su voz temblorosa.

Tanto Ino como Sasuke, se dieron una última mirada de odio y cada uno siguió con lo suyo.  
Karin pasó su mano por un lado de la cabeza de la pelirosa, extendiéndole unos caramelos a lo que ésta los recibió dándole una sonrisa en un agradecimiento silencioso.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, últimamente durante ese día el sentimiento de culpa lo ha invadido tanto que ya mucho no se sorprende. Miró de reojo a la chica y respiró hondo.

—¿Estás... bien? —preguntó sin verla e intentando que la preocupación no se note.

—Sí, bien —respondió Sakura cortante.

En su mente, una risa sin humor y llena de amargura sonaba luego de oír la pregunta de él. Si no estuviera tan mal justo ahora, seguramente se estaría riendo como tonta, pero sólo para burlarse de ella misma y lo patética que llega a ser a veces.

Todo el salón se quedó callado cuando la profesora volvió con un libro en mano, se sentó en su lugar y les dijo que comenzaría a dictar. El silencio reinó y ella comenzó con las preguntas, hasta que alguien preguntó lo mismo de siempre.

—Kurenai-sensei, ¿cuántas preguntas son? —la voz de Naruto resonó por todo el lugar y captó la atención de todos, incluso se ganó amenazas de algunos de antemano si llegaba a agregar preguntas por su culpa y eso le causó la risa nerviosa al rubio.

—Cuarenta y dos, Uzumaki —dijo ella como si nada, hasta que sonrió y lo miró —¿Algo para decir? —se mofó sabiendo que el rubio de aguantaba las ganas de quejarse.

Todos abrieron la boca para protestar, pero decidieron mejor quedarse callados.

—No, sensei, nada que decir. Por favor, continúe dictando —dijo de forma seria y respetuosa, ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de muchos, incluso de la profesora.

 _«Y yo que quería agregar más preguntas»_ pensó ella, sonriendo.

Sasuke sonrió, a veces su amigo le daba sorpresas cuando se comportaba normal y no como un idiota, como normalmente hacía.

* * *

Sakura ya no sabía si seguir en su negativa por trabajar con el Uchiha, o hacerlo y terminar rápido.  
Miró de reojo al chico a su lado que estaba escribiendo y no pudo evitar sentirse tonta, se supone que es por el trabajo y Sasuke ha estado hablándole desde que se sentaron juntos y ella sólo responde de mala gana.

Ella no era como él, sentía culpa cuando le hablaba mal y lo veía que tomaba las hojas sin decirle nada y se dedicaba a leer y buscar las respuestas.  
Es un trabajo en equipo, ¿no? Y tampoco era justo que su compañero hiciera todo solo solamente porqué ella no quería trabajar con él.

Tal vez no quiera tenerlo cerca y estar lo más lejos posible, pero a la hora de estudiar en la clase de Kurenai-sensei, no le quedaba de otra que colaborar con él. No quería que el trabajo terminara quedando un completo desastre por su culpa, eso no sólo la perjudica a ella, sino que a él también y debía aceptarlo, a la hora de estudiar y hacer trabajos Sasuke era dedicado y responsable.

—¿Por cuál vas? —preguntó guardando su resentimiento.

—Por la doce —dijo él sin mirarla y con cierto tono de molestia. Todo lo había hecho él solo y por eso estaban tan atrasados.

Si Sakura no hubiera estado de dramática, seguramente irían más que adelantados y hasta quizás lo hubiera podido terminar ese mismo día, pero no, justo se le ocurrió ponerse en papel de molesta y ahora tendrán que estar el fin de semana con el estúpido práctico.

Ella sin decir nada, tomó otra hoja y comenzó a leer, buscando las demás respuestas. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más y en silencio se dispuso a leer mientras Sasuke escribía las respuestas que ya había encontrado.

El timbre para cambio de hora sonó y la profesora se fue diciendo que la próxima semana entregarán los trabajos terminados.  
Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron directo a los cambiadores, tenían Educación Física.

Sakura se quitó su cadenita y la dejó bajo el banco mientras sus amigas la esperaban en la puerta. Ni siquiera miró al pelinegro y sólo se fue dejándolo solo en el salón, cosa que terminó por colmar la paciencia de él.

Hablaría con ella, quiera o no.

* * *

 **Y acá el capítulo siete, ea.**

 **Lo escribí recién y les tengo una noticia; escribí el ocho también y está terminado. Si me dicen que lo suba, lo subo enseguida.**

 **¿Cómo va hasta ahora?**

 **De a poco Sasuke va cayendo :o**

 **Ya sé, Itachi no ha salido mucho, pero ya va a salir.**

 **Tengo muchas ideas, no saben, drama a montón y seguro que aman el drama e.e**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews, estoy totalmente enamorada de esos comentarios largos que me dejan diciendo todo lo que piensan. No se controlen, saquen todo lo que piensen, no importa si el comentario es largo porqué me encantan. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Ya saben, si quieren el capítulo ocho, lo tienen que poner en los comentarios porque ya está listo y solamente tienen que pedirlo :P**

 **Besito :***


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Ocho — Desahogo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la clase de Educación Física todos miraban al profesor quien no dejaba de moverse de acá para allá, dándoles un discurso sobre la juventud y lo importante que era la actividad física para mantenerla.

Gai-sensei era el profesor más hiperactivo de todos, y muchas veces sus alumnos se reían al verlo moverse como un fideo, nunca se quedaba quieto.

Los hizo correr cinco vueltas a todos juntos y luego todos esperaban que los separara como solía hacer, pero ésta vez los sorprendió con un juego de Quemados.

—Nara y... —decía mientras los miraba a todos para elegir al otro que elegiría equipo.

Shikamaru Nara estaba a su lado, esperando que el profesor eligiera, pero éste no se decidía y a él se le hacía un fastidio tener que esperar por algo tan simple como elegir a otro compañero para que eligiera equipo.

—¡Aquí, aquí! —decía Naruto levantando la mano y saltando, en un intento por sobresalir y que Gai-sensei lo viera —¡Gai-sensei, yo quiero!

—Mmh... que difícil decisión —musitó, cosa que a todos los presentes hizo salir gotas estilo anime al darse cuenta que el único entusiasmado era el Uzumaki que no dejaba de saltar —¡Uzumaki... —al rubio le brillaron los ojos y estaba a punto de salir disparado al lado del Nara —, trae la pelota!

Todos rieron al ver la decepción de su compañero, pero el profesor luego le dijo que él sería el otro que elegiría equipo.  
Naruto emocionado le trajo la pelota y se colocó al lado de su compañero, quien lo miró sin interés cuando él se le acercó para hablarle.

—Oye, Shikamaru, elige a Sakura —susurró, a lo que el mencionado alzó una ceja sin entender, pero se le hacía fastidioso preguntar así que sólo asintió.

—Nara, tú primero —cedió el mayor.

—Sakura —dijo sin pensarlo.

La pelirosa al oír su nombre, se acercó a él y se colocó detrás. Ante esto, Sasuke frunció el ceño ligeramente y rogó interiormente por no quedar en el equipo contrario a ella, odiaría tener que darle de pelotazos.  
Al contrario de Sakura, que pedía emocionada para que el rubio eligiera a Sasuke y así ella podría descargar un poco de su rabia interior a base de unos buenos golpes con la pelota.

—Sasuke —dijo Naruto, logrando que el mencionado suspirara derrotado y la chica festejara interiormente.

—Ino.

La rubia celebró sin importarle que todos la vieran, se acercó al Nara y le guiñó un ojo agradeciendo por ponerla en el mismo equipo con su mejor amiga.  
Ambas chicas chocaron las manos y esperaban que Karin estuviera con ellas también.

—Hinata.

Obviamente, la ojiperla se sonrojó y fue a paso veloz y torpe hasta sus compañeros, colocándose detrás de Sasuke.

—Dobe, la próxima elige a Karin —murmuró Sasuke cerca del Uzumaki, quien sólo asintió.

Claro, él sabía que la rubia apuntaría todas las pelotas a su cabeza, como si fuera a recibir una recompensa por ello y esperaba que Sakura no hiciera lo mismo, pero teniendo en cuenta la indiferencia y lo poco y nada que le habló, seguramente ambas lo elegirían como su blanco. Eligiendo a Karin, pensaba que no sería tanto, además quería ver la cara de la rubia al verse sin su compañera de maldades.

—Sai —dijo Shikamaru, el mencionado fue inmediatamente con ellos.

—Karin.

—¡Naruto, te mataré! —gritó Ino alzando el puño, ganándose una negada de cabeza por parte de Sakura y una risa cargada de burla por parte de Sasuke —¡Deja de reírte Uchiha, te dejaré marcado el balón en esa cara de niño bonito! —gritó nuevamente.

—Ino, no hagas escándalo —dijo su pelirosa amiga avergonzada.

Karin no dijo nada y sólo se quedó detrás de Hinata.

Unos minutos más y ya estaban ambos equipos formados.

Sasuke miró a Sakura, pero ella desvió la mirada, mientras Ino sonreía como una loca preparada para salir a matar.

—Muy bien, ¿preparados? —el profesor colocó la pelota sobre la línea que dividía la cancha, la empujó y ésta se fue hacía el equipo de Naruto —¡Empiecen! —el silbato sonó y Kiba tomó la pelota rápidamente, tirándosela a Sai, quien saltó a un lado y la esquivó.

El juego comenzó y todos eran rápidos para tirar la pelota, hasta que Ino la agarró y sin demorar, se la lanzó a Sasuke con tanta fuerza que casi se le sale el brazo. El Uchiha sabía muy bien que la rubia lo iba a agarrar de blanco, así que estaba atento y logró esquivarla.

Sakura suspiró, ni siquiera ella lo tenía en cuenta al pelinegro como para tirarle la pelota, al final desistió de la idea.

—¡Haruno, fuera! —gritó el mayor, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? ¿Perdí? —preguntó confundida, a lo que Hinata asintió tímida, le había dado en la pierna y la pelirosa ni cuenta.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó la rubia en un reproche, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros y salió de la cancha. Se sentó en la sombra contra la pared, un poco más allá estaban sus demás compañeros que ya habían perdido también.

No pasó mucho hasta que Sasuke también salió y Sakura pudo ver a Ino festejar, dándose cuenta que su amiga consiguió darle al pelinegro que salió inmediatamente y ni se quejó. Caminó hasta ella y se quedó de pie a un lado, ambos en completo silencio.  
Ella estaba con una cara de pocos amigos por tenerlo al lado, y él la miraba de reojo, preguntándose mentalmente si debía decirle algo o sólo quedarse callado.

No le gustaba nada eso, porque de cierta manera ahora la chica lo hacía sentir nervioso y hasta llegaba a dudar cuando se trataba de ella. Nunca le había pasado, siempre había sido muy seguro con todo, incluso con ella.  
Ahora resulta que no podía decirle algo sin pensarlo antes, que estupidez.

—Debemos hablar —fue lo único que dijo luego de un momento en silencio.

Ya se había cansado de la actitud de ella, esa indiferencia e ignorancia lo sacaban de sus casillas. Era él quien la ignoraba y no le daba ni el más mínimo interés, ¿cuándo se cambiaron los papeles?

—Creo que no —respondió ella sin mirarlo.

Se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil ignorar al chico, su corazón latía rápidamente y sus manos temblaban escondidas entre su estómago y piernas, pero no le daría el gusto de hacérselo saber. Desde que comenzó a pasar de él, Sasuke le hablaba por cualquier cosa y hasta le pone más atención; sonrió triste, ahora que intentaba superarlo, es cuando él la toma en cuenta.

Quiso gritarle en la cara que era un idiota, pero se mordió la lengua y se quedó en su lugar sin decir nada más.

Sasuke vio que ya quedaban tres en la cancha y supo que ya no alcanzaría a hablar con ella, pensaba hacerlo mientras los demás jugaban, pero ya no le daba el tiempo.  
Tendría que hacerlo en el receso, ella estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que lo dejaría así.  
Hablarían, aunque la molestia no quiera.

—¡Y el equipo de Shikamaru gana! —gritó el profesor a la distancia. Sakura se levantó inmediatamente y se acercó, mientras Sasuke suspiraba y caminaba hacia ellos a paso tranquilo —Ese fue un gran juego, chicos, ¡están en la flor de su juventud! —dijo haciendo un movimiento que sacó a más de uno una mueca de vergüenza ajena.

—Uhm, profesor, falta poco para el receso y debemos cambiarnos —avisó Hinata levantando la mano, todos la miraron y ella se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza de tener todas las miradas sobre ella.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Vayan a cambiarse y que tengan un buen día, chicos! —exclamó hiperactivo.

Todos salieron casi corriendo del patio. Entraron directo a los cambiadores y cada uno se cambió tranquilo. Volvieron al salón, y Sakura buscó su cadenita debajo del banco donde la había dejado antes de la clase de Gai-sensei, pero tanteó sin encontrarla.

El timbre sonó y todos salieron, mientras ella buscaba extrañada.

—Saku, vamos —dijo Karin junto a Ino.

—Eh, yo las alcanzo luego —avisó mientras se arrodillada en el suelo y buscaba el dije, pensando que se le podría haber caído —¿Dónde está? Sé que lo dejé aquí —murmuró sin dejar de buscar.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —la voz de Sasuke la hizo levantar la cabeza y a los segundos él, de su bolsillo, sacó la cadenita que ella tanto buscaba.

—Sasuke —se levantó del piso y se acercó a él, iba a tomar su pertenencia, pero el chico la apartó rápidamente —Oye, ¿qué te ocurre? Es mía, ¿ahora robas? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Quiero hablar contigo —sentenció serio.

—Y yo quiero mi dije.

—Te lo daré... luego, antes vamos a hablar.

Sakura no sabía si reír o enojarse de sobremanera por la actitud del Uchiha.

—Promesa —volvió a hablar él, haciendo que la chica riera sin gracia.

—¿Y desde cuándo tu palabra tiene valor? —escupió con resentimiento.

Él desvió la mirada, sabía bien que se refería a lo que había pasado.

—Desde ahora.

—No me interesa. Dame mi dije —exigió ella mientras se iba sobre él para quitárselo a la fuerza, pero el Uchiha alzó el brazo y lo dejó fuera de su alcance.

Si bien Sakura era bajita, cosa que sabia bien, ahora se sentía como una enana de circo. Maldito Sasuke y su altura de poste.

Él aprovechó para cerrar la puerta del salón y quedarse sobre ella, haciendo que Sakura lo mirara interrogante.

—Ahora me dirás lo que te sucede —dijo él, escondiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Sakura desvió la mirada, sabía que tarde o temprano él le exigiría una razón del porque ha estado así todo el día, pero claro, ella sentía que no le debía nada y menos una explicación cuando él ni siquiera se disculpaba.

Por su parte, Sasuke soltó un suspiro, sabía que debía disculparse y ese era el momento para hacerlo.  
Se acercó a ella y quedó a una escasa distancia, haciendo que el corazón femenino se acelerara como nunca.

—Lo siento, ¿eso querías oír? —preguntó él con sorna, como si no importara, como si no lo dijera sinceramente.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y no pudo creer que ese brillo de diversión apareciera, se divertía con lo que pasaba mientras ella seguía sufriendo por culpa de él, luego de haber llorado bastante sentía que no había sido suficiente.  
Apretó el puño a su costado y en un instante, el rostro del chico estaba ladeado y con la mejilla roja, mientras sus ojos se abrían de sobremanera al no creer lo que había pasado.

Sakura le había dado una cachetada, y bien dada, esa zona de su rostro ardía. No quería demostrarlo, pero en serio le estaba doliendo... y no en el sentido físico.

—¡Eres un idiota! —le gritó ella con los ojos brillosos —¡No sabes lo que siento, ni siquiera te das una idea de todo lo que sufro mientras tú te diviertes! ¡¿Acaso olvidaste lo que me hiciste?! ¡¿Te das una idea de lo que he llorado y de lo que me sigue doliendo?! —volvió a gritar colérica, y ésta vez la lágrimas ya se habían hecho presentes.

—Sakura... —dijo, pero ella lo volvió a interrumpir.

—Para ti es fácil, Sasuke. Yo no soy nada para ti, ese mes no significó nada, pero para mi lo fue todo —dijo entre lágrimas, causando que el pelinegro abriera sorprendido los ojos —Siempre te amé, siempre quise ser algo para ti. No te imaginas lo feliz que estaba cuando me pediste ser tu novia, recuerdo ese día porque nunca había sido tan feliz. Recuerdo cuando pasábamos los ratos juntos, cuando salíamos de clases y nos íbamos a comer, cuando tú jugabas los partidos y yo te gritaba desde las gradas, cuando no estudié y tú me ayudaste, te abracé fuerte y te dije que te quería... —a cada palabra su voz se iba quebrando más y más, mientras él sólo estaba sin moverse —, cuando era feliz de sólo estar a tu lado. Amaba los jueves y viernes sólo por la clase de Kurenai-sensei, en donde trabajábamos juntos y podía estar cerca de ti y verte, me encantaba cuando sonreías aunque ahora sé que eran falsas, cuando me mirabas y sentía todo mi cuerpo temblar, cuando a la hora de dormir en lo último que pensaba era en ti y lo primero cuando me despertaba, cuando nos quedábamos hasta tarde hablando. Y me odio, Sasuke, porque aunque lo intente no puedo odiarte y te sigo amando, a pesar de todo, te amo y eso me hace sufrir. No sabes el dolor que me causaste ese día, cuando me dijiste que todo era mentira, porque para mi no lo fue y es doloroso saber que la persona que amas y estuvo contigo un mes realmente no siente nada por ti, ni siquiera le importas.

Ella se calló, pero soltó algunos sollozos que intentaba tragarse inútilmente. Acababa de decirle todo a Sasuke y sentía que aún faltaba pero ya no podía seguir hablando, mientras él sólo la miraba y no decía nada.

Sakura pasó sus manos intentando secarse las lágrimas, y al ver que él no decía nada, sólo metió su mano bruscamente en el bolsillo de él y sacó su dije, para acto seguido salir rápidamente del salón y correr hasta el baño. No quería que nadie la viera así.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se quedó congelado en su sitio. Ahora lo sabía, se había dado cuenta y fue cuando la culpa lo azotó como un tornado... fue en ese momento que supo que después de todo, Sakura si era importante, más de lo que pudo llegar a creer.

* * *

Se había encerrado en uno de los cubículos del baño, por suerte no había nadie y se dejó llorar porque sentía que sino su garganta explotaría por el terrible nudo que tenía.

No podía creer lo miserable que podía llegar a ser el chico que tanto amaba, llegar hasta ese punto de burla, ya era demasiado. No soportaba ver ese brillo de diversión en sus ojos mientras ella se aguantaba las ganas de llorar todos los días, las ganas de gritarle en la cara todos sus sentimientos y reprocharle su actuar tan… horrible.

¿Qué había hecho mal para que él la odiara tanto? Lo único que había hecho fue amarlo como ninguna y estar para él, pero al parecer eso no significaba nada para el pelinegro… ella no era nada para Sasuke, y lo sabía tan bien que eso sólo aumentaba su dolor.

No quería volver al salón y mucho menos verlo, sin embargo, cuando el timbre sonó su animo cayó más, si eso era posible. Limpió su rostro con sus manos, salió del cubículo y se acercó a los lavamanos, en donde lavó su cara y rápidamente salió de ahí. No le importaba nada en esos momentos, sólo quería irse y no le importaba tener una llamada de atención el lunes por haberse escapado, nada importaba.

Entró al salón y sin decir nada, agarró sus cosas y las metió en la mochila dejando caer al paso su cuaderno, el cual tomó a las apuradas y se dispuso a salir, pero sus amigas iban entrando al salón y cuando la vieron en ese estado sabían perfectamente a quien ir a masacrar.

—¡Lo mataré! — exclamó Ino dándose la vuelta lista para ir en busca del Uchiha y darle la paliza de su vida.

—Ino —la detuvo la pelirosa, y cuando levantó la mirada, tanto la rubia como Karin sintieron pena. Su amiga estaba horrible, tenía ojeras, los ojos rojos junto a la nariz y ni hablar de sus ojos tan opacos; ambas chicas se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron, dejando sus instintos asesinos de lado —. Me iré a casa, no me cubran, no quiero que se metan en problemas por mi —avisó ella.

—¿Y eso nos importa? ¡Claro que no, nosotras te cubrimos, Frente! —habló la loca del grupo, siendo apoyada por la pelirroja con un asentimiento seguro de cabeza —Vete, nosotras pensaremos en algo, pero tiene que ser ahora ya que Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde.

Sakura sonrió, sinceramente, no sabía que haría sin ese par; locas, extrovertidas, escandalosas y sobretodo, las mejores amigas que pudo tener.

Karin en silencio comenzó a empujarla afuera del salón para que se fuera y no la vieran, el pasillo aún estaba repleto de gente; estudiantes que esperaban a sus profesores, eso serviría para que no la vieran. La pelirosa se despidió de sus amigas y salió corriendo, pero cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras se encontró de frente con el Uchiha, quien al verla se detuvo, sin embargo, Sakura agachó la cabeza y pasó por su lado sin decirle nada.

Sasuke se quedó un momento ahí con la mirada baja, por un momento estuvo a punto de salir atrás de ella, pero desistió de la idea; ya mucho daño le había hecho en unos pocos minutos.

—Teme, ¿viste a Sakura? Me pregunto que le habrá pasado —dijo su amigo llegando a su lado.

 _Un idiota, eso le pasó._ Pensó el moreno.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada y siguió caminando. Al llegar al salón, lo primero que vio fue como el borrador pasaba por encima de su cabeza y chocaba contra la pared detrás de él.

—¡Tú, maldito Uchiha, ahora si voy a deformar tu linda cara! —gritó Ino de pie, mientras todos en el salón la miraban como si estuviera loca, nadie entendía nada, sólo ella, Karin y Sasuke.

Por su lado, él sabía que la rubia algo iba a decirle, nunca se quedaba callada y defendía a Sakura a muerte… por unos segundos, sonrió, la rubia le caía demasiado mal, pero admitía que era una amiga de hierro. Y Karin, bueno, ella era callada y hablaba poco, pero siempre defendió de igual forma a su pelirosa amiga, aunque ella era más receptiva y pensaba antes de actuar; sabía que actuar como Yamanaka sólo le causaría dolor de cabeza y vergüenza ajena a la Haruno, así que se mantenía al margen, pero siempre apoyando a Ino.

Hablando de fieras locas, vio como la rubia caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia él, pero Karin la detuvo de un brazo y la miró:

—Déjalo, Ino —dijo simplemente, ganándose la mirada confundida de la rubia —Sólo debemos inventar algo por la ausencia de Sakura, no vale la pena terminar en dirección por él, ¿o si?

A Sasuke le dio un tic nervioso al oír a la chica, pero no dijo nada y esperaba que la rubia desistiera y no le creara problemas, porque era obvio que él terminaría como ella; en dirección y escuchando un sermón de dos horas sobre la conducta en el instituto y bla bla bla.

—Tienes razón —dijo por fin relajándose —¡Sólo un golpe! —volvió al ataque, pero no llegó lejos porqué Kakashi ya había llegado.

Ino se resignó y antes de sentarse, le dedicó una mirada asesina al Uchiha quien la ignoró por completo. A él no le afectaban las amenazas ni nada de ella, así que sabía bien que no servía de nada, pero lo hacía en defensa de Sakura, que a él le afectara o no ya era otra cosa.

Sakura caminaba de vuelta a casa, totalmente ausente. Sólo esperaba que sus amigas no se metieran en problemas por ella.

Suspiró, se sentía tan mal que llegaría a casa y dormiría un rato, se sentía cansada. De repente, su móvil comenzó a sonar y al ver que no conocía el número, atendió dudosa.

—¿Hola?

 _—Sakura, habla Itachi_ —al oír ese nombre, abrió los ojos y una tenue sonrisa apareció en rostro. Por un corto tiempo, se había olvidado de Itachi.

—Itachi, hola —saludó más animada —¿Cómo estás?

 _—Bien, gracias. Te llamaba para saber si querías reanudar nuestra salida_ —los ojos verdes de ella adquirieron un brillo de ansiedad, tan ansiosa, que no se dio cuenta que se había detenido en medio de la vereda.

—Sí, claro, me encantaría. ¿Cuándo?

 _—¿Te parece ahora? Es que estoy desocupado._

—Claro. ¿En dónde nos vemos?

 _—Ve al parque en frente de donde estuvimos comiendo Dangos, te veo ahí, en el banco que está justo enfrente. Estoy en cinco_ —avisó él, a lo que ella comenzó a caminar otra vez y esta vez un poco más rápido.

—Bien, te veo ahí. Hasta entonces.

Cortó la llamada y no pudo evitar extender su sonrisa.

Tal vez le serviría para olvidar tantos problemas por el resto del día.

* * *

 **No puedo creer lo rápido que estoy avanzando, y eso que no le había dado tanto interés porque era algo más para hacer cuando esté al pedo, pero ahora me lo estoy tomando más en serio.**

 **Espero que les esté gustando, estoy dando mi mayor esfuerzo.**

 **En el próximo va a tener pura aparición el Uchiha mayor e.e**

 **Quise dejarlo ahí para dedicarme de lleno a su tarde juntos y eso, todo hermoso xD**

 **Ino está re loca y Karin toda calladita, ya sé que es bastante OCC, pero es un fic. Se puede jugar un poco con eso, ¿no? Quise darle esas personalidades para más variedad en el triangulo de amistad.**

 **Ino es la loca agresiva. Karin la tranquila asesina silenciosa y Sakura la del corazón partio' JAJAJJ**

 **Ya veremos como sigue todo.**

 **Lamento si me tarde en traerles el capítulo, pero estoy en casa de mi viejo y recién pude estar acá. Escribí un poco más y lo hice más largo, espero que les guste.**

 **¡Gracias por sus reviews, son hermosos como siempre! Más que nada esos largos que me llenan la existencia, me encantan, con tanta emoción y euforia que los escriben, me cagan de gusto *-***

 **Pero ya saben que los amo a todos, son mi motivación. ¡Infinitas gracias!**

 **Y no me olvido de los FAVS y los FOLLOWS, ¡también se los agradezco de corazón!**

 **Hasta el próximo, bellezas.**

 **Besitos :***


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nueve — Salida.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su mano apretó el móvil, presa de los nervios. Si bien ya había estado con Itachi un rato, ahora no podía evitar sentirse así al saber que hoy tendrían su salida, sin interrupciones ni contratiempos, o eso suponía ella. Además que el recuerdo de cuando ella se quebró frente a él no sale de su cabeza, quizás el Uchiha mayor ahora piensa que es una nena llorona.

—Espero que no —susurró soltando un suspiro.

—Eres de las que habla sola.

Miró rápidamente a un lado y ahí estaba Itachi con una sonrisa y las manos en los bolsillos, pero sacó una para saludarla a ella.

—Sí... ¡Digo! No, bueno, sí... —terminó concediendo un poco avergonzada.

—Tranquila Sakura, yo a veces también lo hago —admitió riendo, le daba risa ver a Sakura avergonzada, y no en el mal sentido sino que se trata de esa risa tierna, cuando ves algo lindo y ríes.

La pelirosa se levantó de su sitio y fue a darle un beso en la mejilla que el correspondió. Sin previo aviso, Itachi tomó su rostro y la miró fijamente, causando que la chica se sonrojara a más no poder al tenerlo tan cerca.

—I-Itachi —murmuró.

—Estuviste llorando —dijo serio, soltando el rostro femenino que ya estaba rojo, a punto de prenderse fuego.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras del chico, no pensó que fuera a darse cuenta. Ahora entendía que Itachi era muy observador y no perdía detalles.

—Un momento —dijo él viendo su reloj —Sasuke está en clases ahora mismo y tú vas con él. ¿Por qué no estás en el instituto? —preguntó.

—Es que no fui hoy —respondió rápidamente sin pensarlo.

El chico alzó una ceja sin creerle, ¿acaso lo creía estúpido? Podía ver perfectamente la mochila y el uniforme escolar. No sabía si sentirse ofendido o reírse a carcajadas.

Sakura lo miró sin entender cuando él soltó a reírse, no sabía que era lo gracioso pero seria lindo que le contara el chiste para reírse también.

—Sakura, tienes la mochila y el uniforme —dijo riendo.

Y otra vez, ahí estaba el sonrojo, pero esta vez más intenso al darse cuenta de lo tonta que había quedado. Eso pasaba por no pensar las cosas antes de decirlas, genial.

—Bien, no pensé antes de hablar —admitió suspirando derrotada —, aguarda un segundo, si sabías que estaba en el instituto, ¿por qué me llamaste? —esta vez fue su turno de mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Conozco los horarios y sabía que estaba terminando el receso, no te llame antes porqué había estado ocupado. Conozco a Kakashi y sé que se demora en llegar a todos lados —explicó riendo al decir lo último.

—¿Conoces a Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó ella sorprendida.

—Sí, ha dado clases en la universidad y también llegaba tarde.

A Sakura le salió una gota estilo anime al oír aquello, pensaba que su sensei siempre llegaba tarde porque los deberes diarios lo hacían atrasarse, ahora sabía que era porqué se le daba la gana simplemente llegar quince minutos tarde a cada clase.

—Bueno, vamos —dijo Itachi señalando su auto —Veremos que hacer, la verdad no pensé en eso porque esta vez te toca a ti decidir —dijo como niño pequeño a lo que ella sonrió.

Se acercaron al BMW gris de él y subieron. Itachi le dijo que podía dejar la mochila en el asiento trasero para que no la moleste, a lo que ella aceptó sin dudar.

—Y bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer? —preguntó él mientras salía del estacionamiento.

—No sé, algo que decidamos los dos —dijo ella, pero de repente, su estómago hizo un sonido bastante audible que Itachi al oírlo sonrió, mientras ella quería que la tierra se la tragara.

—Sí, iremos a comer algo —decidió él divertido.

—De acuerdo, ¡pero yo pago lo mio! —espetó, a lo que el Uchiha rió.

—Claro que no —dijo sin borrar la sonrisa.

Le gustaba esa actitud de Sakura. Si ella conocía a Sasuke, debía saber perfectamente que los Uchihas eran una familia de dinero, pero sabía muy bien que no fue eso lo que la hizo enamorarse de Sasuke.  
Estaba seguro que los sentimientos de ella eran verdaderos y no pasaban por eso, sino no estaría ahora mismo viendo a la chica sacar dinero de la mochila y buscando por todos los bolsillos como loca.

Sonrió, pero a los segundo su rostro se tornó serio; no entendía como Sasuke podía ignorarla y no corresponder.

—Sakura, deja eso, no dejaré que pagues —advirtió él.

—Pero ya pagaste la primera vez, me siento una interesada —se lamentó —, al menos déjame pagar la mitad.

Él suspiró derrotado, también era bastante testaruda, y le gustaba eso.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas —cedió él, a lo que ella sonrió abiertamente ya más cómoda.

Estacionó en un restaurante para tener más variedad a la hora de pedir. Eran cerca de las doce del mediodía y quizás ella preferiría comer algo de ese horario y no mucho café o esas cosas.

Ambos bajaron, pero Sakura miró extrañada a algunas personas que pasaban por la vereda y los miraban raros, y hasta con mala cara.

—¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? —se murmuró a si misma, usando la pantalla del celular apagado como espejo.

—No tienes nada en la cara —dijo él. Abrió la puerta del local y la dejó entrar primero —Es sólo que te ven con el uniforme de instituto y les debe parecer mal verte con alguien más grande —se encogió de hombros, sin importancia.

Al menos a él, no le importaba esas cosas. La sociedad sólo se dejaba llevar por la estupidez de la edad, "un mayor no puede estar con una menor". Vaya idiotez.

Inmediatamente, se quedó estático en su lugar al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba.

—¿Itachi? —Sakura volvió hasta él y lo miró preocupada. El chico se había quedado quieto de golpe y su semblante serio la preocupó. Y encima, en medio del lugar.

—No pasa nada, sólo... recordé algo, pero no te preocupes —dijo él sonriendo. Comenzó a caminar hasta una mesa del fondo, contra la ventana y Sakura lo siguió.

Ambos se sentaron, e inmediatamente se acerca la mesera que le sonríe a Itachi mientras que a Sakura sólo le pasa la carta.

—Luego me llaman, estaré por allá —dijo ella, dándose la vuelta.

Sakura la miró y soltó una risa, habían chicas realmente ridículas.

No pudo evitar bajar la mirada al considerarse una larva que se arrastraba por Sasuke, aunque muy bien sabía que era diferente, porque ella conocía bien al chico. En cambio, la mesera ni siquiera sabía el nombre del Uchiha mayor y ya estaba sonriéndole como una auténtica... mujerzuela.

Sabía que su trabajo era sonreír siempre y tratar bien a los clientes, pero hay diferencias entre una sonrisa amistosa y una que pondría una auténtica zorrita, y al parecer, la mesera se iba más por la segunda teniendo en cuenta que a ella y apenas la miró.  
No la culpaba, Itachi era realmente...

—Estás roja, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el chico bajando la carta y viéndola preocupado.

Por Dios, ¿en qué pensaba? Si hasta roja se había puesto.

 _«Cálmate, Sakura. No pierdas la calma»_. Se decía a si misma.

—Estoy bien —dijo sonriendo. Devolvió la vista al menú, pero volvió a hablar —¿Qué deberíamos comer? Digo, ¿comemos o tomamos algo? —preguntó.

—Son pasadas las doce, ¿no seria mejor almorzar? —respondió él, dudoso.

Ella asintió y miró una última vez la carta, la bajó y esperó a que Itachi decidiera.  
Al instante, él llamó de nuevo a la chica y ella se acercó casi corriendo.

—Yo quiero carne roja, ensalada de lechuga y... —volvió a mirar —, sólo eso —terminó por decir la chica volviendo a cerrar la carta.

La mesera anotó y miró al chico.

—Una porción de bolas de arroz —dijo simplemente.

—¿Para beber? —preguntó terminando de anotar.

Itachi miró a Sakura.

—Sólo agua.

—Yo también.

La chica tomó las cartas y se fue, diciendo que en un momento traía los pedidos.

Un silencio agradable se situó entre ambos chicos. Sakura odiaba los silencios, pero eso era cuando estaba con Sasuke, en cambio con Itachi era distinto y aunque no entendía por qué, no le molestaba en nada.

Por su lado, el mayor la miró y recordó las claras señas que había visto en la chica hace momentos atrás; había estado llorando, y sin contar que se escapó del instituto, eso sólo le daba la idea de que el idiota de Sasuke tuvo que ver.  
Sentía que se estaba metiendo mucho, pero tenía la necesidad de escucharla y ayudarla, después de todo, era su hermano el culpable y él sentía que debía ayudarla.

—Sakura —la llamó. Ella lo miró atenta y él volvió a hablar sin titubear —¿Qué hizo Sasuke ahora? —había sonado tan firme, que a Sakura no le dejaba lugar a mentiras y decir que Sasuke no hizo nada cuando en realidad hizo todo.

—Es un idiota —fue lo que ella respondió, colocando ambos brazos sobre la mesa frente a ella, como formando un muro; igual al que comenzaba a formar en su interior —. Le dije todo, ¿sabes? Le hice saber todo lo que sentía, y no le importó en lo más mínimo, incluso se disculpó de una forma tan falsa que me causó rabia y le pegué —confesó viendo por la ventana, perdida y sin saber bien lo que acababa de decir, o mejor dicho, no dándose cuenta.

—¿Le pegaste? —preguntó un incrédulo Itachi, inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante, preso de la incredulidad y la sorpresa. Nunca nadie le había pegado a Sasuke, ni siquiera sus padres, mucho menos él.

Al oírlo, Sakura volvió en si y vio el semblante sorprendido de Itachi y se dio cuenta que había hablado de más.

—Sí, bueno... es que fue el momento... ¡Pero no le pegué fuerte! —se defendió pensando que el chico se molestaría, pero al contrario de eso, Itachi soltó una carcajada cargada de burla. Algunas personas se le quedaron viendo por la acción repentina, pero a él no le importó.

Le hubiera encantado ver eso, la cara de Sasuke hubiera sido digna de grabar y ver quinientas veces.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó luego de calmarse —, es que no puedo creerlo. Me hubiera encantado ver su cara —comentó soltando otra risa más suave.

—Sí, aunque con la rabia que tenía en ese momento lo menos que podía hacer era reírme —dijo Sakura totalmente seria, aunque era una seriedad más triste.

Itachi la miró y se sintió mal por haberse reído como un loco cuando ella estaba mal.

 _«Pero que idiota»._ Pensó.

Iba a hablar nuevamente, pero la mesera se había acercado ya con los pedidos.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y comenzó a repartir los platos, dejó las botellas de agua junto a los vasos, cubiertos y servilletas.

—Que disfruten —dijo yéndose de nuevo.

Dieron gracias y comenzaron a comer.

—Apuesto a que nunca viste a una chica comer más que tú —comentó ella sonriendo. Le daba cierta gracia ver a Itachi sólo con un plato y a ella con el suyo lleno y encima una fuente de ensalada.

—Había comido algunos dangos antes por eso no tenía tanta hambre, pero suelo comer mucho —contestó él.

—Ya veo el amor que tienes por los dangos.

—Viviría de ellos, pero entonces ya no necesitaría el auto porqué podría rodar por la calle —contestó riendo y Sakura no pudo guardar su pequeña carcajada.

De repente, el móvil del moreno comenzó a sonar y lo ignoró, pero a los segundos sonó otra vez.

—Deberías contestar, puede ser importante —dijo Sakura.

No dijo nada y sólo asintió rendido, sacando el aparato de su bolsillo y atendiendo.

—Diga... ya te dije que sí... a la misma hora, Tobi... estoy comiendo, nos vemos a la noche —sin decir nada más terminó por cortar la llamada y acabó apagando el teléfono —. Lo siento —se disculpó.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó Sakura al ver el fastidio repentino del chico.

—Sí, era un amigo. Hoy es su cumpleaños y me ha preguntado como tres veces si iré a su... —se calló de golpe y miró a la chica, quien lo miraba atenta a lo que decía. Sonrió tenuemente —. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? —preguntó.

Sabía que era un poco rápido para ya invitarla a una fiesta, pero quería ayudarla con su mal día y quizás esa fiesta no seria mala idea. Sólo debía aceptar.

La pelirosa lo miró sorprendida, el brillo de emoción en los ojos negros de él la habían dejado ausente por unos segundos.

—Eh, no lo sé, es que no soy mucho de salir, y bueno, no me sentiría cómoda —admitió apenada.

—No te preocupes, sólo es el cumpleaños de uno de mis amigos, lo hace en su casa y no irán muchas personas. Te puedo presentar a mis amigos, van a la universidad conmigo —dijo emocionado, queriendo convencerla.

Y ella lo miró nuevamente, no podía negar que la emoción de él la hacía sentirse bien.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Sasuke se puso así de emocionado por ella? Nunca, ni una vez. Ni siquiera la invitaba a ningún lado, siempre era ella la que proponía, y para peor, la mayoría de veces él se negaba.

Pero entonces, ahora con Itachi enfrente de ella, sonriendo y esperando su respuesta la hacía olvidarse un poco de todo eso.

—De acuerdo, iré, ¡pero tendrás que quedarte conmigo! —dijo, y a los segundos se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojó —Me r-refiero a que estaría entre desconocidos, y bueno, tú...

Itachi rió, había captado muy bien, pero el intento por corregirse de ella le causaba ternura y gracia.

—Tranquila, estaré contigo, además será un rato. Cuando te quieras ir, me dices y te llevo, no hay problema —dijo tomando otra bola de arroz del plato.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y devolvió la vista a su plato para continuar comiendo.

* * *

Ambas se miraron un poco nerviosas, no habían pensado en nada para cubrir a la pelirosa y Kakashi-sensei acababa de caer en cuenta que la mencionada no estaba en su lugar, mucho menos sus cosas.

El mayor volvió a revisar el libro de asistencias y vio perfectamente el "presente" en el nombre de la chica, eso quería decir que si había asistido a clases y el que no estuviera ahora quería decir que se había retirado sin avisar; cosa que está prohibido hacer.

—Eh... Sakura fue... ella... —Ino tartamudeaba al pensar en muchas ideas a la vez, quería salvar a su mejor amiga del inminente castigo, pero nada se le ocurría. Karin estaba como ella, igual de nerviosa y trabada.

—La llamaron del jardín diciendo que su hermano menor estaba descompuesto y debía ir a retirarlo —todas las miradas del salón se enfocaron en Sasuke, quien había hablado.

Kakashi lo miró, poco creíble.

—No le avisó a Hayate —contraatacó el profesor, esperando que el Uchiha no supiera que decir porqué estaba seguro que era todo mentira y la chica sólo se había ido porque se le dio la gana.

—Yo la acompañé a decirle, pero él no estaba en la sala y era algo importante así que sólo se fue —respondió muy seguro el chico, sin titubear, sin dudar ni tartamudeos. Demasiado creíble, incluso él se sorprendió.

Kakashi suspiró, no tenía contras para eso. Luego hablaría con Hayate para avisarle, y de paso, recordarle que no debía salir de la sala para que no se repitan situaciones como la actual.

Ino y Karin suspiraron, su amiga se había salvado del castigo y todo gracias al Uchiha. La rubia lo miró con ojo crítico, que haya salvado a Sakura no significaba que ya le agarraría agrado, no señor. Sólo le agradecía en silencio.

Los demás no dijeron nada, nadie desmintió al Uchiha y mucho menos dejaron a la Haruno en evidencia, después de todo... hoy por ella, mañana por alguno de ellos.

—Que buen mentiroso resultaste ser, Teme, y eso que tú nunca mientes —alabó Naruto por la mentira salvadora de la chica —Bueno, aunque las únicas y pocas veces lo haces de manera grande y para mal —dijo refiriéndose a lo que pasó con la pelirosa, acompañando las palabras con una mirada socarrona. No perdía la oportunidad de recordarle a Sasuke su forma horrible de comportarse con ella.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró, volvió a abrirlos y los dejó fijos sobre el banco.  
Era cierto, él nunca mentira y la única vez que lo hizo realmente en grande fue con Sakura, y ahora volvía a hacerlo, pero esta vez para salvarla cuando es su culpa que ella se haya escapado.

En ese momento, sentía una opresión en el pecho y sabía que era porqué la culpa y los remordimientos lo estaban atacando. Sabía que Sakura no lo odiaba, y el hecho de saber que lo seguía amando sólo empeoraba su sentir consigo mismo.

Sasuke sabía muy bien que él no merecía que ella siquiera le tuviera un poco de cariño, pero al pensar en eso, una molestia lo invadía, un malestar interno que sólo se debía a una cosa: No quería que ella lo dejara de amar, y aunque suene horrible, se había alegrado al saber que todavía lo seguía haciendo.

Se había aliviado al saber que Sakura lo seguía amando, y eso en cierta forma, le causó un calor agradable, una sensación que no había sentido antes.

 _«¿Qué está pasando?»_

* * *

 **¡Ea, ea, ea!**

 **Veo mucha emoción en los comentarios, no se imaginan la felicidad y motivación que me da cuando los leo. Me enamoran, definitivamente.**

 **Y bueno, ustedes disfrutan y me lo hacen saber en los comentarios euforicamente y yo les traigo el capítulo en… casi nada de demora. Lo acabo de terminar.**

 **Escribir del celular se me hace mejor, lo hago más rápido y fluidamente, además que la música me ayuda.**

 **¿Sabían que escucho los OST de Naruto para escribir? No saben como ayuda, podrían intentarlo alguna vez que tengan problemas para continuar escribiendo.**

 **Bueno, antes de que me olvide; hay alguien que pregunta si es ItaSaku.**

 **En uno de los primeros capítulos yo dije que no sabía, porque todo estaba siendo improvisado. Con esto quiero decir que no sé lo que va a pasar, todo depende de como se desarrolle la historia. Un capítulo puede ser SasuSaku, y el siguiente un terrible ItaSaku, no se sabe. Todo depende de como continúe todo, no se desesperen, es mejor la sorpresa, suspenso y drama, ¿no? Y eso quiero lograr, espero que lo disfruten leer tanto como yo escribirlo.**

 **Si alguien tiene una idea, no sé, como alguna situación o algo que podría pasar, díganlo en los comentarios porqué puede ser que quede bien con algo que ya tenga pensado. Estaría bueno.**

 **Sus reviews me hacen la vida, ya lo saben. Muchas gracias, me motivan a subir más seguido.**

 **Espero que éste también sea de su agrado.**

 **Hasta el próximo, bellezas.**

 **Besitos :***


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Diez — Recelo de hermanos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakashi Hatake era conocido por ser uno de los profesores más exigentes y rectos del instituto, claro, sólo a los alumnos les exigía porqué él era un hombre que no se exigía a si mismo. Sus constantes y muy conocidas llegadas tarde a todos lados eran prueba de ello.

Sin embargo, siempre pretendía que sus estudiantes dieran lo mejor de si y respetaran las reglas del establecimiento y el saber que una de sus estudiantes se había ido sin avisar era algo que no lo pasaba por alto.

El salón estaba vacío, a excepción por él que aún seguía ahí pero ya se había levantado para irse. Tomó el libro de asistencias y salió directo a la sala en donde Hayate debería estar a toda hora, pero al enterarse por parte del Uchiha que el preceptor no estaba en su lugar no le quedaba más remedio que llamarle la atención.

Tocó la puerta para avisar de su llegada y la abrió enseguida, encontrándose con el hombre que veía unos papeles.

—Ah, Kakashi, gracias —agradeció tomando el libro y dejándolo junto a los demás.

El peligris asintió y cerró la puerta detrás de él, sentándose en la silla frente al hombre de ojos cansados quien lo miró un poco extrañado por su actuar, Kakashi no era muy partidario de entablar conversaciones y aunque no se llevaban mal, tampoco eran grandes amigos, sólo compañeros de trabajo.

—Haruno hoy se retiró por una emergencia —habló Kakashi —Y cuando vino a avisarte, no estabas —reprochó.

Obviamente, al otro hombre le pareció sumamente extraño y hasta le sorprendió, Haruno nunca de retiraba y el hecho de no haberla visto sólo significaba que se fue sin avisar.

—Kakashi, ¿de qué hablas? No me he movido de aquí —se defendió un poco ofendido por la acusación.

Él conocía su trabajo y sabía muy bien que no debía moverse de su lugar, y el hecho de que un profesor le esté reprochando como un niño pequeño no le gustaba nada.

Y claro, no se sorprendió nada, el Uchiha le había mentido por salvar a la chica y encima nadie había dicho la verdad; Haruno se había ido sin decir nada y eso sólo significaba un castigo, debía entender que esa acción estaba prohibida. ¿Qué pasaría si le llegara a ocurrir algo fuera del instituto? Sus padres culparían al colegio creyendo que su hija estaría en clases, cuando en realidad se había retirado sin decir nada, por lo tanto, no quedaría evidenciado en ningún lado que ella de había ido.  
Habían cosas que él podía pasar por alto, pero eso no, porqué era más que sólo irse y ya, se trataba de la seguridad de la chica.

—Lo sabía —dijo levantándose de su lugar, causando la mirada interrogante del preceptor —Olvídalo. Hasta el lunes —se despidió.

—Adiós —Hayate vio sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba por la cabeza del hombre que segundos antes había cerrado la puerta de la sala.

Pero estaba seguro de algo; le esperaba un castigo a la chica.

Kakashi llegó a la oficina de la directora y golpeó la puerta esperando que le cediera el pase, y cuando oyó el permiso desde adentro abrió la puerta y entró.

La mayor esperaba que fuera importante, porque para ese entonces estaba cansada y sólo quería estar tranquila un momento.

* * *

Sus ojos verdes miraban todo el frente, mientras se llevaba el helado a la boca y disgustaba otro poco. Itachi a su lado estaba en la misma situación, ambos sumidos en el silencio y como la primera vez, a Sakura no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

—Oye, Itachi —habló ella, ganándose la mirada de él —¿Qué estudias? —preguntó interesada.

—Administración de empresas.

—¿En serio? Vaya, eso es genial —dijo emocionada.

Itachi sonrió, pero bajó la mirada y eso no pasó desapercibido por ella, que al verlo enseguida se preocupó. Al parecer, no era tan genial para él.

—No es lo que quiero realmente —confesó sin verla —Es lo que mi padre quiere y necesita. Como el hijo mayor, debo hacerme cargo de la empresa más adelante y para eso debo estudiar la carrera.

Sakura lo miró lastimosa. Podía darse cuenta que ese tema lo angustiaba, de sólo oírlo se daba cuenta.

—Pero, es tu vida. Es tu decisión, ¿o no? Yo creo que él lo entendería si lo hablaran —opinó.

—Ya decidí hacerlo, además, ya llevo dos años de la carrera y en tres ya me recibo. Hacerme cargo de la empresa me permitirá llevar la economía de mi familia, y además, podré estar cerca de ellos —explicó más seguro, cosa que hizo a Sakura sonreír tenuemente por la seguridad del chico —Y por sobretodo, no quiero que Sasuke vea como echo a perder todo lo que nuestro padre logró sólo por no querer hacerme cargo. Quiero ser un ejemplo para él, en algún momento va a tocarle, y quiero que sea seguro de si mismo con respecto a eso.

La pelirosa bajó la cabeza al escuchar el nombre del Uchiha menor, sin embargo, sonrió; la forma en que Itachi se preocupa por Sasuke es conmovedora, aunque el menor sea un idiota hilarante, a él poco le importaba y no lo dejaba de lado.  
Con más razón creía que Itachi era más humano y noble que su tonto hermano.

—¿Y tú tienes hermanos? —preguntó él para cambiar de tema.

—No, aunque me hubiera gustado ser la mayor —comentó ella riendo.

—A veces es un trabajo duro, pero te acostumbras —dijo él, recordando todas las veces que cuidó de Sasuke, jugó con él y lo ayudaba en muchas cosas. Sí, había sido un poco agotador, pero no se arrepentía.

Y así siguieron durante un poco más de media hora, hablando sobre ellos, contándose cosas y burlándose de otras.  
Sakura ya había olvidado la última vez que la pasó realmente bien con alguien, a excepción de sus amigas, e Itachi olvidó la última vez que estuvo tanto tiempo con una chica hablando animadamente. En la universidad hablaba con chicas, pero no duraba más de cinco minutos, en cambio con Sakura era fácil hablar, contarle cosas y reírse, ni siquiera le daba importancia al tiempo.

Luego de haber caminado un rato por el parque, Itachi recibió la llamada de uno de los trabajadores para avisarle que ya tenían los pisos y cerámicos, debía ir a verlos y asegurarse que eran los correctos.

Se subieron al auto y Sakura le indicó la dirección de su casa que no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban.

—¿Te parece si vengo a las diez? —preguntó él refiriéndose a la fiesta.

—Claro, a esa hora está bien —aceptó ella agarrando su mochila abandonada en el asiento trasero. Se acercó a él y besó su mejilla siendo correspondida por el chico —Hasta más tarde, Itachi.

—Nos vemos —se despidió él.

Ella se bajó y el auto arrancó inmediatamente después de recibir una última sonrisa por parte del moreno.

Sakura miró el auto a la distancia, hasta que dobló en la esquina y ella decidió entrar a su casa.  
De tanta charla y risas, se le habían hecho las cinco y media de la tarde, a esa hora sus padres no estaban y agradeció que así fuera. Sólo quería bañarse y dormir un rato, luego debía prepararse para la fiesta del amigo de Itachi.

¿Cómo serían?  
Esperaba no quedar como una metida, porqué al único que conocería seria al Uchiha y eso de cierta forma le daba vergüenza, estar entre gente que no conocía. Aunque Itachi le dijo que eran algo escandalosos, pero que al fin y al cabo eran agradables, eso hizo que los nervios tempranos se fueran un poco.

Subió hasta su habitación, tomó una toalla y se encerró en el baño. Tomaría un tranquilo y, seguramente, largo baño.

* * *

Detuvo el vehículo y pudo ver los autos de los trabajadores. Estacionó enfrente de la que era su casa y cruzó aproximándose a la vivienda.

—Buenas tardes —saludaron un par de hombres que se ocupaban de las ventanas.

—Buenas tardes —saludó él pasando de largo al interior.

Todos estaban ocupados en lo suyo, lo cual lo hizo sentirse seguro con la gente que estaba ahí, ninguno se dedicaba a perder el tiempo.

—Toshi —saludó aproximándose al hombre que contaba las cajas en donde él supuso que estaban los pisos y cerámicos nuevos.

—Ah, Itachi —el hombre se levantó y caminó hasta él —, están todos, pero necesito que te fijes si son los correctos.

Asintió y abrió una de las cajas, encontrándose los pisos de color azul marino con detalles en negro.

—Están bien —corroboró sonriendo.

—Entonces ahora mismo comenzaremos a colocarlos. Por dos días no se podrá caminar en la casa, por eso los dejamos para el último —explicó.

—De acuerdo. Sólo buscaré unas cosas y me voy —avisó el chico yendo a las escaleras.

Subió y entró a su cuarto. Agarró un bolso y comenzó a colocar algo más de ropa, un libro que estaba leyendo y que aun no había terminado, cuadernos de la universidad y algunas cosas más.  
Miró un momento toda la habitación para recordar si necesitaba algo más, y al corroborar que no, salió del cuarto y volvió a bajar.

Se despidió de los trabajadores, diciendo que luego dejen la copia de las llaves escondida bajo la piedra decorativa en la entrada.

Subió a su auto y arrancó en dirección a la casa de sus padres.

* * *

—Sasuke, si tienes tarea debes hacerla —dijo Mikoto viendo a su hijo tirado sobre el sofá con los ojos cerrados, aunque bien sabía que no dormía.

—Ya no tengo siete años —respondió únicamente él, recordando que a esa edad su madre siempre le ordenaba hacer la tarea antes de jugar con Itachi.

Había llegado a su casa hace media hora, Naruto le insistió para que fueran a jugar una partida de PES a su casa y el pelinegro no se pudo negar, así que estuvo desde que salieron hasta hace un momento en casa del rubio.

Al llegar a su casa, sólo se encontró a su madre limpiando y cuando le preguntó por Itachi ella respondió que había salido.

—No me interesa, si tienes deberes vas y los haces —volvió a decir ya un poco molesta por la contestación de su hijo menor. Era el rebelde de los dos, y eso a veces la sacaba de sus casillas.

—No tengo tarea, ¿podrías dejarme tranquilo? —habló calmado, pero sin sonar altanero o irrespetuoso. Realmente quería estar tranquilo.

Mikoto suspiró y decidió dejarlo, así que salió de la sala y fue a la cocina a preparar algo para que Sasuke comiera.

Por su lado, el Uchiha menor dejó sus manos bajo la cabeza y la mirada en el techo, pensando y armando el lío mental que ya tan normal era en él.

Se preguntaba donde estaría Sakura, pero principalmente, pensaba una forma de disculparse que fueran más que sólo palabras. Se sentía un idiota por lo que pasó, ya había perdido la cuenta de las tantas veces que la hizo sentir mal, y vaya que eran muchas, pero tiempo atrás la chica sólo se entristecía un momento y luego actuaba como si todo estuviera bien.

Ahora era diferente, porqué Sakura ya no podía fingir que todo estaba bien, no con lo que pasó y encima, teniendo que soportar los malos tratos suyos. Ahora era más propensa a ignorarle y serle indiferente, cosa que antes le hubiera dado igual, incluso lo hubiera preferido así, pero ahora no le gustaba nada.

—Maldición —murmuró colocando su ante brazo sobre sus ojos, totalmente frustrado.

Sentía que debía disculparse con ella o no volvería a dormir tranquilo. Sabía que le debía mucho, y por lo menos ahora, no le importaba dejar su orgullo de lado si con eso conseguía que al menos ella vuelva a hablarle.

De golpe, el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose le hizo levantar la cabeza, encontrándose con Itachi.

—Hola pequeño hermano —saludó Itachi burlón, siempre había usado adjetivos diminutivos para dirigirse a él, cosa que ahora le molestaba.

Sasuke gruñó sin contestar el saludo y volvió a su antigua posición, ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano.

—Que carácter, así nunca vas a lograr nada —se burló el mayor con segundas intenciones, refiriéndose a los problemas de su hermano con la pelirosa.

Conocía a Sasuke, y no era de las personas que se frustraba por las cosas, pero al verlo tirado en el sofá con mal humor y encima con una cara de total amargura, era de esperarse que en su cabeza sucedían esos enredos mentales que últimamente atacaban seguido.

Y estaba casi seguro que era por la chica con la que acababa de estar.

Se moría de ganas por contarle de su salida con Sakura, obviamente, sin malas intenciones, sólo para ver su reacción y quizás así, de esa forma, logre que Sasuke cambie aunque sea un poco con ella e intente arreglar las cosas correctamente, porque sí, él sabía que la chica no le era completamente indiferente al tonto de su hermano.

—Ah, Itachi, ¿fuiste a ver cómo va la casa? —preguntó la mayor saliendo de la cocina.

—Sí, colocarán los pisos y por dos días no puedo ir a casa, así que traje algunas cosas —contó sonriendo a su madre.

Sasuke al oírlo, no pudo evitar sospechar; su hermano no era como él, lo admitía, Itachi siempre fue más amable y cortés, pero podía notar que estaba demasiado feliz y eso lo hacía sospechar.  
No pudo evitar recordar cuando lo vio saliendo con Sakura de la casa, y por su mente pasó la fugaz idea de que tal vez esa no fue la única vez que tuvo interacción con la pelirosa.

Apretó los dientes, de golpe sintió molestia y de nuevo ese sentimiento de traición lo invadió.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —preguntó de golpe, con cierto recelo hacia su hermano. Itachi lo miró interrogante, Sasuke nunca le preguntaba por sus cosas, mucho menos por los lugares a los que iba —Digo, ver la casa no te tomó mucho, ¿o si?

Itachi sonrió ligeramente, al parecer Sasuke tenía una leve sospecha.

—Estuve con una amiga —contó el Uchiha mayor, viendo como Sasuke fruncía el ceño —, y la pasamos bien.

—¿En serio? ¡Ay, no me digas que me traerás una novia! —exclamó segura Mikoto, emocionada ante la idea de tener una nuera con quien compartir las tardes de té.

La mayor estaba tan ensimismada en sus fantasías con la chica desconocida, que no notó como sus hijos se miraban retadores y recelosos.

—No, madre... —aclaró el mayor sin dejar de ver a Sasuke —, por ahora —aclaró sonriendo con burla.

Sasuke vio como su hermano subía las escaleras, y tuvo que controlar su reciente ira; sabía muy bien que Itachi lo estaba retando, y en ese momento lo supo... la chica con la que había estado era Sakura, no tenía dudas. Tal vez se equivocaba, pero en su interior algo le decía que estaba en lo correcto. Si hubiera sido una chica cualquiera, en ese caso su hermano no tendría razones para hablarle y mirarlo así, como mofándose en su cara.

—Sasuke, hice algo para que comieras —avisó su madre, a lo que él se levantó y la siguió hasta la cocina.

Sobre la mesa habían algunos platos de cosas saladas, ya que él no toleraba lo dulce. Incluso una tetera humeante, seguramente el té verde.

Ambos se sentaron y compartieron lo que la mujer había hecho.

—Estás molesto por algo —habló ella viéndolo, sólo debía ver el rostro de su hijo para darse cuenta.

Entonces él sonrió, su madre siempre sabía lo que le pasaba.

—No —dijo más tranquilo y sereno —, es mi cara de siempre, no tengo otra —bromeó ganándose la risa de su madre.

No podía decirle lo que tanto le molestaba, no quería dar explicaciones y además sentía que su madre se decepcionaría; y eso era algo que no soportaría, porque después de todo, Mikoto era la única que podía hacerlo sonreír hasta en los peores momentos.

Entonces ella no preguntó más, tenía muy presente que si había algo que le molestaba mucho a su hijo menor, eran las constantes preguntas.

Ambos continuaron disfrutando de lo que ella había preparado, mientras hablaban un poco de diversas cosas.

* * *

Itachi en su habitación se recostó en la cama, tomó el móvil y le marcó al más escandaloso de sus amigos.

— _Diga —_ atendieron del otro lado, era la misma persona que lo había interrumpido en su almuerzo con Sakura.

—Tobi, hoy iré con una amiga —avisó el chico.

— _¿De verdad? ¡Tobi ya se siente emocionado!_ —gritó como todo un nene.

Itachi tuvo que alejar un poco el aparato de su oído, no quedó sordo de pura suerte.

—Sólo quería avisarte, te veo en la noche.

— _¡Claro, Itachi, adiós!_

Suspiró, no entendía como ese chico se comportaba así, aunque era el más alegre del grupo y eso a todos les agradaba, incluyéndose.

Sólo esperaba que Sakura la pasara bien y se olvidara de todos los problemas con Sasuke.

Su hermano menor si que era todo un genio, debería pedirle consejos para despreciar a la única chica que se podría enamorar de él realmente.

* * *

 **Me tardé, ya sé :'v**

 **Ya tenía el capítulo terminado, pero no usaba la pc para subirlo, simple xD**

 **Como se darán cuenta, quise detallar algunas cosas, como por ejemplo; explicar el porqué Itachi teniendo casa propia está viviendo con sus padres, sus sentimientos sobre su futuro y un poco de la sospecha de Sasuke y su relación con Mikoto.**

 **En el próximo capítulo ya se viene la fiesta y algo va a pasar, ¿se imaginan qué?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y perdonen la demora :l**

 **El Once ya está por la mitad y ahora capaz me ponga a escribirlo y mañana ya lo estaría subiendo.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, los follow y favoritos, no saben la alegría que me da al tener tanto apoyo!**

 **Son unas bellezas.**

 **Ya saben que pueden dejarme alguna idea que tengan, puede ser que quede bien con algo que ya tenga pensado, así que bueno.**

 **Muchas gracias por la paciencia, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Besitos :***


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Once — La fiesta de Tobi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esperaba no tener problemas, sabía que su madre era muy protectora y aunque ella nunca le dio razones para preocuparse de más ahora dudaba un poco en avisarle sobre la fiesta.

Ya eran las siete de la tarde, hace sólo unos momentos se despertó de la pequeña siesta y al bajar, se encontró a su madre en la sala. Claro, desde el primer momento decidió decirle, pero eso no significaba que tuvieras sus dudas.

Mebuki ahora mismo comenzaba a preparar la cena, en esa casa se comía temprano, algo a lo que ya estaban más que acostumbrados. Sentía la presencia de Sakura detrás de ella, pero no decía nada y ella la conocía lo suficiente como para saber muy bien que se estaba pensando mucho el decirle o no lo que sea que quería soltar.

—Madre —habló la pelirosa, llamando la atención de la mayor. —Yo... me invitaron a una fiesta —dijo finalmente.

—¿Una fiesta? ¿De quién? —preguntó sin dejar de hacer lo suyo.

Eso mismo se preguntaba ella, ¿de quién? Ni siquiera sabía el nombre del chico amigo de Itachi y no podía decirle a su madre "No lo sé, pero el hermano mayor de Sasuke, que conozco de hace sólo un día, me invitó para estar entre gente desconocida". Claro que no, ni siquiera dudaba del rotundo "No" que recibiría, incluso, si ella fuera madre y su hija le dijera eso es obvio que la respuesta seria esa. Sólo por eso, sabía que no era buena idea ser tan... sincera al respecto.

—Un amigo de Sasuke —dijo rápidamente, fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Había pensado en involucrar al rubio Uzumaki, pero su madre no tenía conocimientos de él, ya que no eran amigos y sólo han hablado pocas veces, sin embargo, el último tiempo el chico se acercó más a ella desde que ocurrió "eso" con el Uchiha menor. —Es su cumpleaños y Sasuke quiere que vaya con él —explicó sonriendo.

—¿En serio? Eso es genial, hija —dijo emocionada la mayor.

La idea de que el chico invitara a su hija a una fiesta la hacía tan feliz como a la Haruno menor, sabía de sobra los sentimientos de su hija por él.

—Sí —susurró Sakura bajando la mirada sin ser vista por su madre.

Le hubiera encantado no mentir y que eso fuera verdad, pero no, la realidad era otra; una en la que Sasuke la había destrozado y su hermano mayor la consolaba e invitaba a una fiesta.

Que lindo, ¿no?

—Entonces... ¿Puedo ir? —preguntó finalmente.

—Claro, debes salir también, te la pasas encerrada, amor —concedió la mayor. —Y que mejor que salir con Sasuke —se dio la vuelta sonriendo.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó para besar su mejilla, agradecida.  
Luego de eso, salió de la cocina y fue directo a su cuarto para marcarle a Itachi.

—Sakura —saludó el pelinegro del otro lado de la línea.

—Itachi, quería avisarte que a la hora de venirme a buscar no llegues hasta casa..

—De acuerdo, pero ¿por qué? —quiso saber confundido.

—Es que... le dije a mi madre que iría con Sasuke, sino no me hubiera dejado ir —explicó apenada. No sabía si eso lo haría enojar, tener que mentir y no decir la verdad escondiendo la existencia de él... esperaba que lo entendiera.

—Ah, de acuerdo, entiendo —dijo como si nada. —Te espero en la esquina entonces, ¿bien?

—De acuerdo —respondió ella más tranquila y con la sonrisa nuevamente presente.

La llamada terminó y ella suspiró... Definitivamente, Itachi era mejor para tratar.

* * *

Y lo sintió, ese repentino enojo lo había invadido.  
Dejó el celular a un lado, quiso que de verdad eso no le afectara, pero esa molestia se hizo presente y sólo significaba que no le fue indiferente lo que acababa de decirle de pelirosa.

¿Tener que esperarla en la esquina sólo por qué no es Sasuke?

Eso lo hizo sentir totalmente... negado. Tal vez en el fondo esperaba que Sakura lo presentara a sus padres como un amigo, uno un poco más grande, pero que nada de malo tenía si sólo eran amigos.

Sasuke hizo lo que quiso; se burló, la usó y hasta se divertía con todo, pero aun así ella lo seguía incluyendo en sus cosas, y aunque haya sido una mentira, de igual forma lo seguía teniendo presente.

Se daba cuenta que quizás sería más difícil de lo que pensó, pero él sólo quería ayudarla y aunque fuera su hermano, quería que la chica lo superara para no tener que seguir sufriendo por él.  
Sasuke era un idiota, y Sakura demasiado buena para él.

Suspiró, no tenía caso seguir pensando en eso, no era la gran cosa y trataría de entenderla. Seguramente debe haber una explicación.

.

.

.

Miró la hora en su reloj mientas esperaba.  
La hora se le había pasado volando y cuando se quiso acordar ya eran las nueve y media, así que luego de bañarse y prepararse, salió en dirección a la casa de la chica. Ahora se encontraba esperándola en la esquina, como habían acordado.

En eso, la ve salir y acercarse a trote suave hasta el auto, se subió y lo saludó con una sonrisa que él correspondió.

Arrancó el auto y pudo sentir desde su lugar que Sakura movía sus manos nerviosamente. Sonrió, estaba seguro que ella se moría de nervios, pero ya le había prometido que no la dejaría sola así que no veía el porqué de su estado.

—No te dejaré sola, lo prometí, ¿o no? —dijo sonriendo.

—Lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar —admitió ella. —Uhm, Itachi —llamó dudosa.

—¿Si?

—¿Son todos mayores, no?

—Así es.

La Haruno se puso pálida. Claro, lo sospechaba pero en el fondo guardaba una leve esperanza de que alguien en ese lugar fuera de su edad, pero no, todos eran compañeros de Itachi, así que es seguro que eran mayores.

Suspiró, no tenía que ponerse nerviosa, intentaría pasarlo bien y olvidarse, al menos por ahora, de Sasuke.

—Llegamos —avisó él, deteniendo el vehículo en frente de una casa grande.

—¿Es aquí? Vaya, apuesto que tiene una vida buena —comentó bajándose del auto sin despegar la vista de la gran casa.

La calle estaba repleta de autos estacionados, e incluso habían varios jóvenes en el jardín hablando y riendo como locos, ni contar la música que retumbaba hasta la otra esquina.

—Algo así —respondió Itachi sin dar más detalles.

Sakura lo siguió mientras hablaban del lugar, y a medida que se acercaban, ella más nerviosa y pequeña se sentía al tener la mirada de casi todas las personas del lugar.

 _«¿Será mi cabello? No, debe ser el hecho de que no me conocen, sí, debe ser eso.»_ pensaba sin detenerse. Era como entrar a la Jungla.

Atravesaron la puerta de la entrada y Sakura arrugó la nariz al sentir el olor a cigarro inundar el lugar, incluso podría jurar que el humo era totalmente visible, como una capa espesa sobre las cabezas de todos.

Comenzaron a adentrarse y la gente comenzó a empujarla por el amontonamiento, se quejó un par de veces y por un momento pensó que había perdido de vista a Itachi, pero sin aviso sintió que le tomaban la mano.

—Tranquila, no te voy a perder —dijo él cerca de su rostro, apretando su mano.

Y sintió sus mejillas calientes, el tacto de la mano del Uchiha le puso los pelos de punta y sólo optó por bajar la mirada pensando que Itachi podría ver su cara roja, pero cayó en cuenta que las luces de colores y más la gente moviéndose de acá para allá no ayudarían mucho para eso.

—¡Itachi! —gritaron de golpe cuando habían cruzado el montón de gente y ya estaban en una parte más tranquila. —¡Si viniste!

—Hola Tobi, feliz cumpleaños —saludó el pelinegro, dándole un abrazo al otro chico que parecía chicle pegado.

Itachi saludó a todos y luego se colocó detrás de la chica, tomándola por los hombros y haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre ella.

—Chicos, ella es Sakura. Ellos son mis amigos; Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Nagato y el escandaloso cumpleañero, Tobi —presentó a todos señalándolos.

—Hola, un placer conocerlos —dijo Sakura intentando esconder sus nervios un poco. —Eh... feliz cumpleaños Tobi, espero que no te...

—¡Un placer conocerte, Tobi está encantado! —exclamó el chico llegando frente a ella en sólo unos segundos, dejándola casi escondida detrás de Itachi por el movimiento repentino.

—Tobi, no seas idiota, pensará que estás loco —habló el rubio del grupo, Deidara, si no se equivocaba. —Encantado de conocerte, Sakura. ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó de la nada.

—Diecisiete —respondió ella rápidamente, pero los miró interrogante cuando los vio abrir los ojos sorprendidos.

—Itachi, ¿cómo es eso de estar con una chica menor que tú? Maldito asalta cunas —acusó el más alto del grupo, Kisame, sonriendo burlón.

—No empieces Kisame, sólo es una amiga —se defendió el Uchiha con un pequeño sonrojo que nadie notó debido a la oscuridad y la poca iluminación que había.

Sakura no sabía que hacer, si reír, hablar o sólo quedarse callada y quieta. Como sospechaba, todos eran más grandes de edad y... tamaño, la hacían sentir más pequeña de lo que ya era.

—Ven —dijo el moreno llevándola hasta uno de los sofás individuales. Ella se sentó mientras que él se quedaba apoyado en el apoya brazo, al lado de ella.

La hizo sentir más tranquila tenerlo cerca, sonrió y prestó atención a la charla de los chicos.

—Y dime, Sakura —habló Kisame, otra vez. Lo miró en silencio. —¿Cómo fue que conociste al idiota este? —preguntó señalando con la cabeza al pelinegro sentado a su lado, ganándose una mirada de molestia por parte de él. —Digamos que no es el maestro para hablar con chicas —terminó por decir, causando la risa de todos, incluso una falsa proveniente de Itachi.

Sakura dudó un momento, pero al final decidió que no tenía nada de malo contarlo, además, podía sentir la burla de Kisame; no estaría mal darle algo de sinceridad para opacar su diversión.

—Me vio llorando por culpa de su hermano, así que me invitó a comer dangos, acepté y bueno, nos hicimos amigos —contó sincera, con una sonrisa.

Todos la quedaron viendo en silencio, sin saber que decir, incluso Itachi. No pensó que fuera a decir la verdad tan abiertamente, no pudo evitar sonreír complacido; Sakura había puesto en su lugar al idiota de su mejor amigo.

—¡Wao, Sakura, eres increíble! —dijo emocionado el escandaloso del grupo. —Tu sinceridad me enamora —admitió cambiando totalmente la voz de nene por una más seria que no dejaba lugar a las bromas.

—¡Tobi! —advirtió Deidara alargando la "o", todos sabían muy bien la manía que tenía por cambiar el tono de voz dependiendo de la seriedad. —Ya déjala tranquila.

Itachi lo miró mal. Sabía perfectamente que el chico tenía esa manía rara de hablar en tercera persona para dirigirse a si mismo, junto con la voz de nene chillón y encima cambiarla totalmente cuando hablaba en serio. No le gustó nada.

—Eh... —rió nerviosa la pelirosa.

—¡Tobi sólo bromeaba! —volvió a chillar riendo. —Lo siento, lo siento.

El pelinegro miró de reojo a la chica a su lado y vio perfectamente el nerviosismo e incomodidad, estúpido Tobi.

—Sakura, vamos afuera un rato, hace calor acá —dijo, e inmediatamente ella lo miró agradecida, quería salir un momento de ahí.

Ambos salieron no sin antes escuchar las burlas de los chicos.

—Oye, Tobi, creo que la asustaste —dijo riendo levemente Sasori.

Él, por su lado, miraba por donde Sakura e Itachi se habían ido... no podía negar que la chica le pareció interesante, y no sabía porque.

Por su lado, ambos chicos ya estaban afuera, disfrutando del ligero y agradable aire.  
Sakura miró de reojo al pelinegro y recordó lo de la mentira a su madre, ahora sentía que debía explicarle a Itachi.

—Itachi —llamó ella, él la miró atento. —Sobre la mentira...

—No importa, Sakura, yo te entiendo —dijo él.

—Pero igual necesito explicarte bien.

—Soy todo oídos —bromeó.

—Mis padres no saben lo que pasó con Sasuke —admitió apenada. —Ellos sabían que él y yo estábamos juntos, pero no les dije sobre la... eso —dijo corrigiéndose, odiaba esa palabra. —No podía decirles que eran mis amigas porque ellas siempre entran a saludar a mis padres, además, yo no soy de salir y ellas lo saben, no me invitan a salir de noche. Les hubiera parecido raro. Y Sasuke... fue el que mejor me pareció, mi madre sabe lo que yo... siento por él, y se emociona tanto como yo misma, así que me dejó venir sin hacerme preguntas —terminó de explicar.

—¿Por qué no simplemente les dices sobre mi? —cuestionó serio.

—Tendría que decirles que eres su hermano, a mis padres no les gustará saber que salgo a fiestas contigo teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke es tu hermano menor, no lo verían bien, y además tendría que explicarles lo que pasó con él para que no me cuestionen, y no quiero decirles. Me da... vergüenza —confesó desanimada.

Claro, le daría mucha pena decirle a sus padres que el amor de su vida se burló de ella, que sólo la usó y que en realidad no la quiere. Sentía que sus padres se decepcionarían de ella por dejarse usar de esa forma, y siendo sincera... ella misma se decepciona.

No podía decirles, mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

Itachi vio como ella bajaba la cabeza, sintió pena, pero al final la entendía. No podía obligarla, después de todo, recién se están conociendo.

Y no fue el único que se dio cuenta del repentino desánimo de la chica, porque alguien más a la distancia la vio, y sintió que debería hacer algo para que se anime.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó el Uchiha.

—Sí, claro.

—Ya vuelvo —avisó y ella sólo asintió.

Se quedó de pie, viendo el cielo oscuro con todas las estrellas. En ese momento se sintió realmente bien, hace tanto que no miraba el cielo despejado.

Itachi entró nuevamente y fue hasta la barra, en donde Tobi estaba como loco agitando vasos y preparando tragos.

—¿Desde cuándo eres barman? —preguntó con una ceja alzada el chico, viendo como el otro agitaba unos vasos.

—Desde hoy, Tobi quería hacerse cargo de los tragos. Tobi lo hace muy bien —dijo emocionado.

—Como sea. Quiero dos cervezas —pidió.

El chico fue un poco más allá y sirvió los dos vasos, al instante se los trajo e Itachi se volvió a ir agradeciéndole.

El Uchiha salió con las bebidas y se encontró a Sakura muy entretenida viendo el cielo, cosa que se le hizo adorable.

—Ten.

—Gracias —dijo tomando el vaso que él le extendía. Volvió a subir la vista, sonriendo. —Me encanta, hace mucho no veía el cielo así, tan... oscuro y claro, se ven todas las estrellas —dijo encantada.

—Es hermoso.

—Sí —terminó por susurrar ella.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, la razón de su tormento presentándose de nuevo.

Sasuke no salía de su cabeza y aunque intentaba mantenerlo alejado, de cualquier forma igual lograba colarse.

No pudo evitar imaginar un momento como el que vivía ahora, pero en vez de Itachi, que fuera Sasuke. Y no era que despreciaba al Uchiha mayor, no, sólo que el amor por Sasuke la hacía imaginar ciertos momentos junto a él, momentos que nunca iban a presentarse.

Despegó la vista y bebió un poco del vaso.

—Oye, Sakura, no les hagas caso a los idiotas —habló Itachi un poco apenado por el comportamiento de sus amigos, más por Kisame y Tobi.

—No te preocupes —sonrió ella. —Entiendo que los amigos muchas veces nos quieren joder la vida —dijo riendo, pero la sonrisa se fue enseguida y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Se estaba mareando. —I-Itachi... yo...

—¡Sakura! —exclamó el chico cuando la vio caer, pero la alcanzó a agarrar y terminó en el suelo arrodillado con ella, totalmente inconsciente. —¡Sakura, oye! —intentó despertarla, pero ella ni se movía.

En ese momento el mayor se asustó, así que dejó su vaso a un lado y la tomó en brazos caminando con una inconsciente chica hasta el interior de la casa.

—¡Oye, Itachi, ¿pero qué pasó?! —preguntó Deidara cuando lo vio acercarse hasta ellos. —Muévanse, muévanse —dijo empujando a todos para que su amigo dejara a la pelirosa sobre el sofá.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Kisame viendo a la chica totalmente dormida.

Para su suerte, estaban en una habitación aparte. Tobi había hecho la fiesta, pero ellos no eran mucho de caos y amontonamiento así que se quedaban en esa parte un poco más tranquilos, aunque el ruido y los intrusos no faltaban.

—Fuera, se van —Kisame sacó, prácticamente, a patadas a un pequeño grupo que estaba cerca de ellos. Se acercó a la puerta y la cerró, apagando las luces de colores y encendiendo las normales.

Volvió a acercarse a donde estaban sus amigos y vio a Itachi bastante preocupado y sin entender nada, ninguno entendía que había pasado.

—Itachi, ¿qué hiciste? —cuestionó acusándolo Nagato, aunque se le hacía difícil que su amigo hiciera algo así, pero no encontraba otra explicación. Todos habían visto como el Uchiha llevaba ambos vasos, y no era un misterio deducir más o menos lo que había pasado con la pelirosa.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —espetó casi gritando el moreno, totalmente ofendido y preocupado por la chica. —Sólo le lleve la cerveza; Tobi estaba en la barra, así que él... —y todo encajó.

Itachi, sin previo aviso, salió disparado de la habitación con los dientes y puños apretados.  
Llegó a la barra en donde su amigo estaba aún con los tragos y, sin decirle ni avisarle nada, lo agarró bruscamente del cuello de la camiseta y lo arrastró hasta el cuarto en donde estaban los demás.

—¡La camiseta de Tobi se está arrugando! —se quejó, pero Itachi lo ignoró totalmente.

Cuando llegaron, y los vieron venir, todos ataron cabos y se dieron cuenta que el escandaloso del grupo estaba en problemas.

—¡Mira, idiota! —gritó colérico Itachi, señalando a la chica que seguía dormida, pero ahora estaba más pálida. —¡¿Qué demonios hiciste, Tobi?! —cuestionó acercando su rostro peligrosamente al del chico que miraba a Sakura sin entender.

Él la había visto mal, se dio cuenta desde el principio que ella no estaba cómoda, así que aprovechó el momento que Itachi fue a buscar las bebidas para echarle unos energizantes en el vaso. Incluso se había asegurado de darle uno rojo y el otro azul, teniendo en cuenta que el Uchiha le daría el rojo... ¡Oh, no!

Rápidamente, metió la mano en su bolsillo y el pequeño frasco blanco que decía "tranquilizantes" lo hizo darse cuenta que la había cagado.

Pensando que eran los energizantes, le echó dos pastillas en la bebida a la chica... ¡Él sólo quería que ella olvidara por un momento lo que la molestaba y se divirtiera!

—¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! —gritó Nagato, arrebatando el frasco de las manos de su propietario. Todos se acercaron a ver y leyeron las letras en grande y negrita que decían de lo que se trataba el contenido.

—¿Acaso tomas esas mierdas, Tobi? ¿Eres un puto drogadicto? —preguntó Deidara totalmente colérico.

Ellos podían ser mayores y hacer de las suyas, pero consumir drogas era algo que ninguno hacía. Hace mucho tiempo, hicieron una promesa; el que caiga en esa mierda iba a recibir la paliza colectiva de todos, porque eso era caer bajo. No se habían roto la cabeza estudiando y esforzándose para luego caer en porquerías como esa y cagarse todo ellos mismo, no señor.

Tobi comenzó a negar como loco, el momento de extremo peligro ni siquiera le dejaba hablar seriamente, su voz salía aguda y chillona, totalmente preso del pánico.

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡Tobi sólo consume eso para dormir, las pesadillas no dejan dormir a Tobi y debe tomar de esas! ¡Son recetadas! —explicó en sólo segundos.

Todos se calmaron y vieron a Itachi que no despegaba los ojos de la pelirosa, totalmente preocupado.

—Tobi lo siente, confundió los frascos —habló de nuevo, bajando la cabeza apenado. No quiso hacerle eso a la chica, sólo quería levantarle el ánimo.

—¿Y los energizantes? —volvió a preguntar el rubio del grupo, desconfiado nuevamente.

—Tobi se toma una de esas en la mañana para estar todo el día bien despierto —explicó tranquilo.

—Vaya, no sabía que estabas tan jodido como para tomar pastillas de todo tipo —dijo Hidan, sorprendido, siendo seguido por los demás que estaban igual que él de sorprendidos.

—Tobi no dijo nada porque no lo consideró importante.

—De acuerdo, ¿pero y ahora? —preguntó Sasori viendo a la chica. —¿Cuánto dormirá?

—Tobi colocó dos pastillas, así que Sakura dormirá nueve horas —dijo sacando cuentas, pero al ver la mirada de Itachi, no pudo evitar pasar saliva nervioso. —Aproximadamente —agregó.

—Eres un idiota, maldición, ni siquiera deberías preocuparte por su estado de ánimo —atacó el Uchiha, furioso. —Ni debería interesarte.

—Pues discúlpame por intentar ayudar —habló el culpable con su voz seria. —Al parecer tú no estabas haciendo un buen trabajo animándola.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó el pelinegro, más para ver si lo repetiría que por no haberlo escucho. —¡No es tu maldito problema! ¡¿Ahora qué se supone que haré?! ¡No puedo llevarla a su casa así!

—¿Y tu casa, Itachi? —preguntó Kisame.

—No puedo ir, hoy colocaron los pisos y hasta dos días no puedo ir.

—Entonces llévala a casa de tus padres y mañana antes de que se levanten todos la llevas a su casa —dijo Deidara, pensativo.

—Es una buena idea —afirmó Itachi viéndola.

Pero... ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke la llega a ver?

¿Qué importa? A él no debería interesarle, ¿no?

Sakura no podía ir a su casa así, sus padres pensarían cualquier cosa y a su casa tampoco, sólo le quedaba la casa de sus padres. Tendría que ser cuidadoso.

Volvió a tomar a la pelirosa y la cargó hasta salir de la cada, siendo seguido por sus amigos que le despejaban el camino de todos los locos que bailaban ahí. Lo quedaban mirando raro, pero a él no le importaba, sólo quería sacar a Sakura de ahí.

* * *

 **Como dije, acá el capítulo once, aunque me tardé xD**

 **Son las 7:50 AM y yo recién lo terminé de escribir, no saben el tremendo sueño que tengo, pero lo quise subir ahora para mañana leer sus hermosos reviews cuando me levante :$**

 **Bueno, más tarde xD**

 **JAJAJJ ese Tobi, siempre haciendo sus cagadas xD**

 **Lo quise hacer con esa actitud de nene porqué va a quedar bien con eso de cambiar cuando se pone serio, me parece que está bueno, así que espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Esta vez recibí poquitos comentarios, aunque lo entiendo teniendo en cuenta el capítulo anterior y la poca emoción :c**

 **Pero soy buena y les subo enseguida igual xD**

 **Ahora me voy a dormir porqué estoy cagada de sueño :'v**

 **Besitos :***


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Doce — Un fuerte despertar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El vehículo recorría la calle a una velocidad moderada, el conductor estaba nervioso por llegar pero tampoco quería correr como un loco y causar un accidente.  
En cambio, su acompañante, iba de lo más tranquilo mientras de vez en cuando echaba una rápida mirada al asiento de atrás, para ver que la chica dormida vaya bien, aunque ella ni siquiera sepa en donde está metida.

—Todavía sigo sin entender porque me pediste que venga —habló Kisame tranquilo, viendo al frente.

Itachi iba casi pegado al volante, totalmente ansioso. Rogaba para que sus familia estuviera dormida, no se imaginaba el escándalo que se montaría su madre al verlo con la chica completamente fuera de si.

—Me vas a ayudar a llevar a Sakura hasta mi cuarto —explicó brevemente.

El peliazul lo miró con una ceja alzada, preguntándose que era lo que tenía en mente su mejor amigo.

—Por Dios, Kisame, yo haré de vigía mientras tú la llevas —explicó ya un poco fastidiado por tener que dar tantas explicaciones, los nervios se lo comían.

Si bien, Itachi no era una persona nerviosa o ansiosa, ahora mismo sentía como la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo.  
Tanto su padre, como su madre, le harían un tremendo escándalo si lo llegaran a ver con la chica inconsciente, y aunque él se explicara de todas formas no se salva de las dos horas de histeria.

Por eso le pidió al más grande que lo ayudara, se le había ocurrido la idea de que Kisame la cargara mientras él se fijaba que no pasara nada; a veces su padre se quedaba en la sala leyendo algún libro y apagaba todas las luces, dejando sólo prendida la de la lámpara.  
No quería tener sorpresas y mejor se aseguraba.

—Ah, de acuerdo, ya entendí —dijo sonriendo el chico.

—Ese idiota de Tobi, le daré la paliza de su vida —masculló apretando el volante con rabia.

—Sabes que no lo hizo a propósito, el idiota confundió las pastillas —defendió el Hoshigaki al escandaloso.

—¡Ya lo sé! —vociferó, pero rápidamente suspiró para calmarse. —No debería haber hecho nada, para empezar.

—Eso es cierto, pero ya sabes como es Tobi, siempre intenta ayudar.

Itachi no dijo nada y sólo aceleró un poco más.

A los minutos ya estaba aparcando frente a su casa, todo estaba en silencio y su casa tenía todas las luces apagadas.

—Están durmiendo —corroboró.

Bajó del vehículo y su amigo lo imitó. Itachi le hizo una seña para que sacara a la chica del auto, y así lo hizo, pero al momento de comenzar a tirar de ella un golpe secó de escuchó; había golpeado la cabeza de la pelirosa contra el borde de la puerta.

—Oh, perdón —susurró bajo la mirada de reproche del Uchiha. —¿Qué? Fue sin querer —se defendió.

—Ten más cuidado, ahora falta que tú la dejes con lesiones en la cabeza —se quejó Itachi en un susurro.

En la calle habían muchos perros y hasta ahora ni uno había comenzado a ladrar, así que debían hablar en susurros.

Kisame cargó a la chica como saco de papas y cuando el Uchiha le hizo la seña para cruzar la calle, ambos cruzaron corriendo sigilosamente, como un par de ninjas.

Se quedaron detrás del árbol del jardín delantero.

—Iré a ver que papá no esté en la sala, no te muevas de aquí —avisó.

Kisame asintió en silencio y se quedó parado como le habían dicho.

Por su parte, Itachi fue hasta la puerta principal y con sumo cuidado metió la llave y abrió, agradeciendo que las bisagras no hicieran ruido.  
Se acercó hasta la entrada de la cocina, luego hasta la sala y después de corroborar que no había nadie en medio de la oscuridad, recordando a Sasuke y su manía por quedarse como idiota sentado en el sofá, volvió con Kisame y con una rápida señal lo hizo venir corriendo.

—¿Se supone que debo subir las escaleras? ¿Estás loco? —susurró el Hoshigaki, viendo la oscuridad que las cubría, apenas y podía verlas.

—Usaré el teléfono —avisó el pelinegro sacando el móvil y prendiendo la pantalla para iluminar el camino sin tener que encender las luces de la casa.

Itachi se adelantó, y su amigo iba detrás, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea y aprovechó que el Uchiha iba delante dándole la espalda.  
Bajó con cuidado a la chica y la paró frente a él, tomando sus brazos para que no caiga, dejando la cabeza de la chica colgando de un lado, como una marioneta.

—Oh, Itachi, eres tan guapo. Bésame —Kisame movía los brazos de la dormida Sakura como si fuera una muñeca y usaba un tono más agudo, imitando la voz de una mujer. —Mua, mua —decía mientras tomaba la cara de la chica desde el cuello suavemente y movía su cabeza como si estuviera esperando un beso.

Al horrorizado pelinegro ya se le estaba formando una vena en la frente por las estupideces de su amigo, además que estaba utilizando a la pelirosa como una muñeca.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —susurró acercándose a él a paso veloz.

—Le intento encontrar el lado gracioso a la situación —respondió mientras seguía moviendo los brazos de ella.

—¿Y se lo encontraste? —preguntó irónico el Uchiha.

Kisame miró a la chica y luego a su amigo, repitió la acción un par de veces hasta que finalmente lo miró divertido.

—Creo que sí —sonrió.

Itachi se dio la vuelta molesto, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque aguantó una risa de diversión. Debía admitir que fue divertido.

—Admítelo, Itachi, fue gracioso —dijo con tono divertido, mientras volvía a dejar a la chica sobre su hombro. —Te reíste, lo sé.

—Bueno, sí, pero ya no lo hagas —admitió.

Kisame sonrió y siguió en silencio al chico que iba de guía por el pasillo.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto del pelinegro, éste abrió la puerta despacio y le hizo una seña para que Kisame pasara primero.  
Dejó a la chica en la cama y no pudo evitar reír al acordarse lo que hizo hace un momento, ahora la molestaría con eso hasta el cansancio.

Itachi lo esperaba en la puerta del cuarto, y cuando su amigo salió cerró la puerta y volvieron a bajar.

El Uchiha fue hasta la cocina siendo seguido de cerca por su amigo.

—¿Y si no se despierta antes de que tu familia se levante? —preguntó Kisame mientras sacaba un vaso e Itachi le pasaba la botella de agua.

Ambos estaban en la oscuridad de la cocina, aunque la luz de los faroles de las calles se colaban por la ventana e iluminaban un poco la habitación.

—No lo sé, ya pensaré en algo mañana —respondió el moreno sobándose las sienes, cansado.

De repente, la puerta de la cocina es abierta y por ella entra una adormilada Mikoto. Enciende la luz tanteando la pared y se encuentra a los dos chicos con un vaso de agua en la mano cada uno.  
Los miró interrogante, no entendía el porqué su hijo mayor y su mejor amigo estaban hablando en medio de la oscuridad, no costaba nada encender la luz.

—Mamá —dijo Itachi viendo a su madre.

—Señora Uchiha —saludó Kisame.

—Hola Kisame —respondió el saludo un poco dormida. Miró a su hijo sin entender. —Itachi, ¿qué sucede? ¿No tenían la fiesta de Tobi? —preguntó viendo al mayor de sus hijos.

Sin querer, Kisame soltó una risita al recordar lo que el mencionado había hecho, si que se había mandando la cagada de la semana.

—Sí, pero... Tobi no la hizo durar mucho y yo debía darle unas cosas a Kisame —mintió.

Debía mentir, no podía decirle a su madre que tenía en la habitación a una dormida chica que encima era menor que él, todo ese cuidado para llevarla hasta allí habría sido en vano si sólo le dice a la mayor lo que pasaba realmente.

—Ah, de acuerdo. Me vuelvo a la cama, buenas noches.

—Eh, mamá, ¿Sasuke está? —preguntó el Uchiha antes de que Mikoto se fuera.

—Está durmiendo, hoy se durmió temprano —avisó.

—Ah, bien, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Señora Uchiha —se despidió el otro chico.

Mikoto salió de la cocina dejando la puerta abierta, así que Itachi vio cuando su madre subió las escaleras.

—Sasuke no salió —dijo el moreno, preocupado.

Su hermano siempre salía y a veces volvía a media mañana o incluso se quedaba a dormir en casa de Naruto cuando quedaba realmente mal después de una fiesta.  
Pero si ahora estaba durmiendo, y encima temprano como su madre le dijo, eso significa que mañana seguramente se va a levantar temprano.

—Creo que vas a tener que planear bien como sacar a Sakura de aquí sin que te vean mañana —dijo Kisame, pero luego se quedó pensativo. —Y además no entiendo, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto que tu hermano la vea? —preguntó, tenía esa duda.

Si bien recordaba lo que la pelirosa le había dicho en la casa de Tobi, realmente no pensó que fuera verdad, en ese momento lo tomó como una respuesta cargada de sarcasmo y burla, pero al parecer no era mentira.

—Resumiendo, ella tiene ciertos problemas con Sasuke, y no quiere verlo —dio como toda respuesta el de ojos negros.

—Ah, entonces supongo que tú intentas ayudarla a que no lo vea, entiendo, que buen amigo eres —dijo sonriendo entre burlón y mofándose, aunque en el fondo le alegraba que el Uchiha intente ayudarla.

—¿Y tú por qué sigues aquí? —preguntó Itachi con una ceja en alto.

—Ya sé, ya me voy —habló dejando el vaso sobre el desayunador y caminando hasta la puerta.

—Kisame, gracias —dijo el moreno viendo a su mejor amigo en la puerta de la cocina. —Aunque si a Sakura llega a dolerle la cabeza y los brazos, será culpa tuya —dijo recordando las estupideces que el Hoshigaki había hecho con la chica.

Por su lado, el peliazul sonrió burlón y sin decir nada, salió directo a la puerta principal y finalmente Itachi lo vio caminar por la vereda a paso tranquilo a través de la ventana de la cocina.

Suspiró y dejó ambos vasos dentro del lavabo, esperaba que mañana todo salga bien.  
Subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto. Lo primero que vio fue a Sakura dormida en su cama, ni se movía, parecía muerta.  
Fue hasta el armario y de ahí sacó una cobija, la cual usó para cubrir a la chica, y después él se sentó al borde de la cama sin saber que hacer realmente.

Se quedaría un momento así y luego prepararía el futon para dormir en el suelo y estar atento a cuando ella despierte.

* * *

Su ceño se frunció ligeramente e inmediatamente abrió los ojos, pero los cerró fuertemente al sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas, pero volvió a abrirlos y lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco iluminado por la luz solar de la mañana... bueno, supuso que era de mañana al oír los pájaros cantar, y ese ambiente tan tranquilo no podía confundirlo.

Pero de golpe cayó en cuenta que no era su cuarto y se sentó bruscamente, dándose cuenta que estaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella. Sin embargo, bajó la cabeza y se encontró a un dormido Itachi sentado en el suelo y con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la cama, dormido.

Que incómoda posición para dormir, pero al parecer él ni siquiera lo notaba porque dormía profundamente, usando los brazos como almohada.

Sakura sonrió enternecida al verlo, pero en ese momento todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior la atacaron.

La fiesta, los amigos de Itachi, la charla, las risas, el patio, el cielo con las estrellas, Itachi trayéndole una cerveza, y ella perdiendo la conciencia luego de beber.

Entonces lo miró incrédula, ¿realmente él la había drogado? No, no podía creerlo, realmente no quería creerlo.  
Lo conocía poco, pero ese poco era algo bueno y el chico le agradaba, no podía ser que fuera un... degenerado que la haya drogado, y encima la trajo a su casa... ¡A su habitación!

Cegada por la rabia, se quitó la cobija bruscamente dejándola caer sobre la cabeza de Itachi, y se levantó inmediatamente aunque seguía mareada. El movimiento de la cama hizo que el pelinegro se despertara, y al verla tambalearse hasta la puerta se paró rápidamente y se colocó sobre la madera, impidiendo que ella salga.

—Sakura, te lo puedo explicar —dijo enseguida.

Vio la hora en su reloj de mesita y este marcaba las ocho y media, en ese momento quiso maldecir por lo alto al ya saber que su familia estaba levantada.

¿Y ahora?

Además la mirada que la pelirosa le estaba dando no le gustaba nada, prefería ese brillo y la dulce mirada que siempre veía en ella cada vez que la tenía enfrente, pero ahora esos mismos ojos estaban cargados de rabia y hasta recelo, y todo dirigido hacia él.

—¿Para eso querías que fuera? ¿Para drogarme y traerme a tu cuarto, Itachi? —escupió con asco, totalmente indignada.

—¡Claro que no! —espetó el mayor, comenzando a molestarse. —No fui yo, fue Tobi, el idiota quiso ponerte energizantes y se confundió de pastillas, terminó colocando pastillas para dormir —dijo con un tic nervioso, todavía no se le iba la rabia con el escandaloso. —No sabía nada, lo juro.

Sakura lo miró, podía ver que él le decía la verdad, pero el sólo hecho de haber terminado así por ir a la bendita fiesta por la cual tanto insistió la hacia estar molesta, incluso con él.  
Al final, aceptó pensando que la pasaría bien, y aunque no la pasó mal, pero el punto es que la situación le causaba rabia.

¿Por qué alguien que ni la conocía intentaba drogarla? Eso la hacia molestarse, y con Itachi también por tener unos amigos tan idiotas, aunque no era su culpa, pero no podía evitar ponerse así.

—Sólo... quiero irme a casa —dijo sin más.

—No saben que estás aquí, y Sasuke debe estar despierto —dijo como toda respuesta el moreno preocupado de que la vieran, y además, no quería malos entendidos.

—Itachi, quiero irme a casa, ya tuve suficiente —volvió a gruñir la chica.

Entonces él la miró un momento, y suspiró rendido para luego hacerse a un lado y dejar que ella salga como una fiera del cuarto. No esperó, salió detrás de ella, no quería que se fuera así.

—Sakura, espera —antes de bajar las escaleras, él la tomó del brazo y la hizo detenerse. —De verdad, lo siento. No era mi idea, quería que te despejaras un poco de todo, y Tobi lo hizo con buena intención... bueno, aunque la cagó pero no era para hacerte mal —dijo corrigiéndose al último al ver la mirada de ella.

—Escucha, Itachi, realmente te agradezco que intentes ayudarme, pero creo que mejor lo dejamos así —dijo firme.

La noche anterior se dio cuenta que ella no tenía nada que hacer con él.  
En cierto momento se puso a pensar que pasaría si las cosas con Itachi llegaran a más, ¿y si terminaba igual que como pasó con Sasuke? O peor, ¿y si ella se enamoraba de él e Itachi directamente la rechazaba peor que Sasuke?

Debía reconocer que estaba un poco traumada por el Uchiha menor, además, Itachi era muy guapo, era bueno, amable, atento y divertido, realmente dudaba no terminar enamorada de él, y no quería eso. Porque lo perdería, y en ese momento seria mucho más difícil que ahora, por eso mejor prefería cortar las cosas ahí, que apenas y empezaban así que no le dolería... o eso creía.

—No es la forma, Sakura —dijo serio el chico frente a ella. —Entiendo que estés molesta, pero no hace falta que hagas esto, no fue mi culpa.

—Ya lo sé, pero de verdad, lo prefiero así.

El mayor la miró, y sin previo aviso, la abrazó.  
Sakura no cabía en su asombro, quería alejarse, pero no hacía nada por crear distancia; el contacto con Itachi no le molestaba.  
Sin darse cuenta, sus manos apretaban la camiseta de él, como queriendo mantener ese acercamiento por más tiempo porque sentía que el pelinegro se alejaría en cualquier momento.

—No te voy a dejar —dijo él sin soltarla.

Y quiso llorar, pero no de tristeza ni dolor como habían sido las últimas veces, sino que de alegría, emoción, porque finalmente había oído las palabras sinceras de alguien que quería ayudarla y no dejarla sola, como tanto quería.  
Pero, no lloró, apretó los ojos y sonrío.

—¿Sakura? —y en ese momento toda la felicidad se esfumó.

Ambos se separaron y bajaron la cabeza al pie de las escaleras, en donde Sasuke los miraba con el ceño fruncido y sin entender nada.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó el Uchiha menor.

Y la odio en ese momento, verla abrazar a su hermano de la misma forma que lo hizo con él varias veces, le llegó a dar asco. Pero también se odio a si mismo, porque cuando ella lo abrazaba, él no correspondía y sólo se dejaba, pero ahí estaba Itachi, abrazándola como él no hizo en su tiempo; y eso le produjo odio dirigido a él mismo, por no haber aprovechado los abrazos que ella le dedicaba antes.

— _¡Sasuke, aprobé! —gritó la pelirosa lanzándose encima él y terminando colgada de su cuello._

 _Ese día le habían entregado la nota del examen que, milagrosamente, aprobó con ayuda de Sasuke al darle todas las respuestas, ella no había podido estudiar por estar ocupada con otras cosas._

 _Mientras ella lo abrazaba feliz y le repetía que lo quería, él ni siquiera correspondió el abrazo, sólo sonrió al verla tan feliz, aunque claro, cuando Sakura lo miró a la cara luego de soltarse, el rostro del pelinegro estaba cubierto de indiferencia otra vez._

Esa vez, sintió una sensación cálida y por un momento quiso corresponder, pero al final no lo hizo por orgullo, ahora la veía abrazar a su hermano de la misma forma que a él en su tiempo, esos abrazos que ahora extrañaba.

Tanto su hermano, como la pelirosa no decían nada, sólo lo miraban.

—Yo... nada, ya me iba —dijo rápidamente la chica, viendo fugazmente al chico a su lado, pero decidió no decir nada más y bajar las escaleras.

Pasó por al lado del Uchiha menor y ni siquiera lo miró, causando que éste bajara la mirada y frunciera el ceño. Itachi se quedó ahí, sabía que en ese momento lo peor que podía hacer era decirle algo a ella.

Por su lado Sakura, abrió la puerta principal y salió de la casa a paso veloz, totalmente apenada. Sin embargo, no llegó lejos porque sujetaron fuertemente su brazo y se vio obligado a detenerse y ver quien era.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó cuando vio a Sasuke frente a ella, mirándola serio.

Todavía guardaba el resentimiento de lo que había pasado la última vez que estuvo con él, bueno, en realidad le tenía resentimiento por todo, para que mentirse.

—¿Qué hacías con Itachi? —preguntó sin rodeos.

¿A quién quería engañar? Le hervía la sangre, sentía un malestar interno terrible y sabía porqué era; celos, y de los más puros que podían existir.

Él no era impulsivo, siempre pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas, pero en ese momento quiso tirarse encima de su hermano y partirle la cara, pero se aguantó. Lo que no aguantó, fue la indiferencia de ella, ya estaba cansado de eso, sabía que se lo merecía, ¡pero demonios!, no lo soportaba.

Sabía muy bien que se merecía todo aquello, pero él no lo podía soportar, nunca se preparó para el momento en que ella decida alejarse y dejarlo, después de estar tantos años detrás de él ahora se le hacía casi imposible de creer que Sakura simplemente lo ignorara y pasara de él... y demonios, le estaba doliendo.

—No te debo nada, así que déjame —respondió Sakura tirando de su brazo que seguía preso del agarre del pelinegro menor. —Ya suéltame.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó en un arrebato de celos y rabia. —Dime, Sakura. ¿Te gusta Itachi?

—No te importa eso, ya déjame, maldición Sasuke, me está doliendo —dijo sintiendo como el agarre se hacia más fuerte, comenzando a dolerle.

Sasuke reaccionó y la soltó.

—Lo siento —dijo al ver como ella se sobaba esa parte.

—¿Qué demonios te ocurre? —preguntó molesta, no lo entendía para nada.

—Sólo responde —dijo finalmente el chico, viéndola fijamente.

Sakura clavó sus verdes ojos sobre él, podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente y su pulso temblar, todavía sentía todo por el chico, pero ya había decidido superarlo de una vez y empezaría por evitarle las explicaciones.

—Adiós Sasuke —dijo y sin esperar nada, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose.

El pelinegro miró como la pelirosa se iba, y se insultó mentalmente a si mismo.

—No sé que pretendes Sasuke, pero ya mucho daño le hiciste —la voz de Itachi resonó detrás de él, causando que el menor frunciera el ceño, molesto.

Apretó los dientes, ¿qué se creía Itachi para ir a decirle algo?

—No te interesa —fue lo único que dijo pasando por su lado, pero no contó con que su hermano no se quedaría callado.

—¿Acaso te gusta verla mal? ¿Crees que Sakura iba a estar siempre? Abre los ojos, idiota, ya la perdiste. Déjala —espetó el mayor yendo detrás del tonto de su hermano, entrando a la casa.

—¡No tienes que decirme nada! ¿Qué te crees, eh? Vienes a reprocharme como si fueras el gran samaritano, Itachi, no me hagas reír —Sasuke rió sin humor, mirando a su hermano totalmente furioso. —No tienes códigos. Sakura fue mi novia y está enamorada de mi, pero tú vienes a entrometerte en donde no te llaman, ¡tú déjala!

—¡Tu novia por una apuesta, maldito insensible de mierda! —le gritó el mayor en la cara, totalmente iracundo recordando cuando Sakura lloró la primera vez que salieron juntos, y las miradas bajas totalmente dolorosas, incluso para él. Sasuke al oírlo, abrió los ojos impresionado, ¿Sakura le había contado? No pudo evitar bajar la mirada un momento. —No la mereces, Sasuke, pensaste que ella siempre estaría detrás tuyo y ahora ves que no. En vez de hacerle las cosas más difíciles, mejor aléjate porque ella te quiere superar... —aconsejó, totalmente molesto. —Y yo la ayudaré en eso —terminó diciendo, ganándose una mirada furiosa del menor.

Sasuke estaba a segundos de tirarse sobre su hermano, pero su madre llegó justo atraída por los gritos de sus hijos.

—¿Qué es ese escándalo? —preguntó confundida.

Mikoto vio como sus dos hijos se miraban fijamente, con recelo y furia.

—Nada, mamá, no te preocupes —dijo Itachi sin despegar su negra mirada cargada de molestia.

Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras inmediatamente, dejando a un Sasuke con la mandíbula tensada y los puños apretados, conteniendo la rabia.

* * *

 **¡Wooh!**

 **Ya estamos, ya estamos empezando con las peleas 7u7**

 **Me encanta Itachi, ay.**

 **Ese Kisame JAJA siempre me gustó ese personaje y en mi novela va a aparecer bastante. Tengo que decir que me imaginé esas escenas graciosas mientras trabajaba y me reía sola como tarada JAJAJ**

 **Es que se me hizo tan gracioso.**

 **Por cierto, una lectora me dijo que los capítulos cada vez salen más corto, pero es todo lo contrario, salen más largo cada vez, ya superé las 2000 palabras que al principio dije serían el máximo, pero acá con esa cantidad quedan muy cortos, así que decidí aumentar.  
**

 **Ahora mismo, este capítulo tiene 3.900 palabras, así que no pueden decirme que salen cada vez más cortos. Ustedes porque son unas locas amante de la emoción y los ven cortitos, pero no se preocupen, es una sugerencia que tengo en cuenta y por eso este capítulo intenté hacerlo un poco más largo. Una vez dije que, al menos a mi, leer algo muy largo me termina aburriendo, y no quiero cometer ese error con mi propia novela a la hora de escribir, así que espero que entiendan que por lo menos ahora, no voy a superar las 4000 palabras :c**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Infinitas gracias por esos comentarios tan lindos que me hacen llorar emoción, son unas bellezas, la verdad. Agradezco también los follows y favoritos, muchísimas gracias.**

 **Y capaz me cambie el username, les aviso xD**

 **Besitos :***


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo Trece — Día en la playa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día estaba bastante soleado, pero un ligero aire fresco corría, producto de la mañana.

Su cabeza iba baja y apenas sabia por donde iba. Cuando dejó a Sasuke ahí, se había ido a pasos fuertes, como toda una fiera recién salida de la jaula, pero luego de doblar en la esquina se quedó un momento de pie, procesando lo que le acababa de pasar. Y ahora, va caminando como un zombie, porque encima el dolor de cabeza no se le iba y si bien ya no estaba mareada, igual era molesto.  
Se llevó la mano a la parte delantera de su cabeza, sobre la frente, ahí particularmente dolía, como si se hubiera golpeado.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido por el chistesito que el amigo de Itachi se había mandado, pero se sentía cansada.

Su mente comenzó a indagar en ese último momento con Sasuke, ¿de qué va? ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

Rió de forma irónica, resulta que ahora le molesta verla con su hermano, realmente Sasuke es un auténtico idiota, pero ella seguía fuertemente enamorada de ese idiota. Que mal.

Llegó a casa, pero antes de entrar miró la hora en su móvil y este marcaba las nueve y cuarto de la mañana, sus padres ya se habían ido, pero estaba segura que le esperaba una buena al regreso de ellos.

Entró y fue directo a la cocina, se moría de hambre. Abrió el refrigerador y encontró una fuente con pollo y verduras, sin pensarlo la sacó y colocó en el horno para calentar. Sólo lo dejó cinco minutos a fuego máximo, no le importaba si estaba todavía frío, sentía que se comería su brazo en cualquier momento.  
Comió de la fuente usando sus manos, como toda una bestia. Cuando terminó, guardó y limpió, subió directo al baño y se encerró, lavó sus dientes e inmediatamente se metió a la ducha.

No pudo evitar recordar el abrazo de Itachi y sus palabras, en ese momento el corazón le había latido tan fuerte que pensó por un momento que se le saldría volando, incluso aún podía sentir el toque de él, tan... cercano y cariñoso, no quería que se alejara.

Y entonces ella, en ese momento, lo comprendió; no debería sacar conclusiones antes, después de todo, recién se están conociendo y puede que su amor por Sasuke le impida terminar de igual forma con el Uchiha mayor, no lo sabía, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que no quería perderlo, Itachi en poco tiempo la ha ayudado tanto que no puede simplemente alejarse y ya, se estaba volviendo alguien importante.

Sonrió por todo el drama de la situación; primero Sasuke ni siquiera la miraba, luego le miente durante un mes, comienza a tener interacción con su hermano mayor y finalmente Sasuke reacciona a esto y le cuestiona.

—¿Por qué ahora? —murmuró sin tener la respuesta, sabía que su amor de toda la vida era un poco... difícil y complicado, ahora se da cuenta que todavía le falta para comprender eso.

Ella siempre había entendido a Sasuke, siempre lo había apoyado y hablado, incluso no le cuestionaba ni reclamaba por su forma de ser tan fría y distante, y por un momento, pensó que así conseguiría el amor sincero de él, pero al contrario, recibió mentiras y burlas.

¿Entonces si hubiera sido una auténtica maldita con él, Sasuke se habría enamorado?

Y aunque así fuera, nunca se volvería eso, ella no era así.

Terminó de bañarse y salió envuelta en una toalla. Entró a su cuarto, se vistió y volvió a bajar, pero de repente se acordó de algo; el trabajo de Kurenai-sensei, y debía hacerlo con Sasuke.

—¡Mierda! —se quejó por lo alto.

Aunque la clase era el jueves, todavía le quedaba tiempo, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que hacerlo con el pelinegro no fuera de su agrado.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, frustrada y cansada, se tiró a un lado y cerró los ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Sakura, despierta —Mebuki movía a su dormida hija sobre el sofá, su mano se movía con cierta brusquedad ya que estaba molesta.

¿Cómo se le ocurre no llegar a la casa? Ni siquiera avisar, tenía ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza por lo irresponsable que fue.  
Está bien, Sakura tenía diecisiete años y ella no le prohibía salir, ¡pero por favor! No costaba nada llamarle y decirle que no iría a casa esa noche.  
Tanto ella como su marido estaban preocupados, incluso la llamaron pero el teléfono les daba apagado.

—¿Eh? ¿Mamá? —preguntó la pelirosa despertando. Se sentó y restregó sus ojos, intentando quitar la fatiga.

—Sakura Haruno, me debes una explicación —exigió la mayor.

Su hija la miró un poco adormilada, pero enseguida descompuso su rostro en una mueca de nervios; sabía muy bien que estaba en problemas.

—Lo siento, yo... —intentó explicar, pero no podía decir lo que pasó realmente. Primero, no era Sasuke con quien salió y eso fue lo que le dijo a su madre, y segundo, mucho menos podía decirle que estuvo en una fiesta de puros universitarios y que encima terminó drogada por uno de ellos. Antes de decir eso, prefería escuchar las dos horas del sermón de su madre. —Es que Sasuke... él... bueno, tomó de más y lo acompañé a casa, pero me quedé cuidándolo y me terminé durmiendo. Lo siento, mamá —mintió tan firme y segura, que hasta ella se sorprendió.

—¿Y el móvil apagado? —volvió a preguntar, recelosa.

—Se me quedó sin batería temprano, no lo cargué bien antes de salir —mintió nuevamente.

Finalmente, su madre suspiró rendida y terminó por aceptar lo que su hija le dijo, sin sospechar que todo era mentira.

—Para la próxima avísame, hija, estábamos muy preocupados. Incluso tu padre pensó en irte a buscar sin saber siquiera en donde era la dichosa fiesta —dijo sonriendo recordando a su marido a punto de salir por su hija, aunque ni siquiera sabía donde era, pero estaba segura que seria capaz de recorrer media ciudad para encontrar el lugar.

Sakura rió tenuemente, no le sorprendía, su padre siempre fue muy sobre protector.

—Entiendo, lo siento —volvió a disculparse sincera.

Mebuki sonrió y se fue a la cocina a dejar las bolsas, había pasado a comprar de camino.

— _Te ves cansada, deberías dormir —_ comentó desde su lugar.

—Sí, en unas horas me despiertas —pidió subiendo las escaleras, recibiendo la afirmativa de su madre desde la cocina.

Entró a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama cerrando los ojos, pero el aparato bajo la almohada comenzó a sonar y vibrar, molestándola.

Lo tomó con cierto fastidio y miró la pantalla... Itachi.

—Hola —atendió dándose la vuelta y quedando de costado con el aparato sobre su oído.

— _¿Sigues molesta? —_ preguntó.

—No, fue el momento, lo siento —dijo algo apenada, había sido un poco dramática.

Menos mal que Itachi fue persistente y no aceptó a la primera lo que ella le dijo, porque ahora mismo no estaría hablando con él y mucho menos hubiera recibido ese abrazo tan cálido de su parte.

— _¿Estás ocupada? Es que se me ocurrió que podríamos... ¡Demonios, Tobi!_ —gritó el pelinegro totalmente fastidiado.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse, se imaginaba que estaba con sus amigos y el escandaloso molestándolo.

—¿Itachi? —llamó cuando no hubo más que silencio, tal vez se había cortado la llamada, pero seria imposible ya que podía oír levemente como el pelinegro peleaba con alguien.

— _¡Tobi lo siente! —_ oyó de golpe, un grito tan estruendoso que tuvo que alejar el móvil de su oído. — _¡Tobi no lo hizo con malas intenciones!_ —volvió a explicarse el chico, totalmente apenado.

—Uh, no te preocupes, Tobi, no pasa nada —dijo ella sincera.

— _¡Dame el maldito teléfono! —_ escuchó nuevamente la voz de Itachi, pero esta vez en un grito demandante y fuerte.

Nuevamente, sólo oía risas, gritos y peleas; seguramente Itachi peleaba con Tobi para que le devuelva el aparato, y ella ahí, oyendo todo.

— _¡Que me lo des, maldición! —_ la voz del Uchiha resonó molesta y escuchó perfectamente el quejido de Tobi. _—Lo siento, está fastidiando desde que llegué —_ contó.

—No te preocupes —dijo sonriendo.

— _Estamos planeando ir a la playa, ¿te gustaría venir? —_ propuso el chico, ahora ya calmado. _—Iremos todos, y prometo que nada de escándalo... y no recibirás nada que venga de Tobi —_ aclaró.

— _¡Tobi ya se disculpó! —_ oyó el grito ahogado del mencionado, ofendido.

Se lo pensó un poco. No tenía nada que hacer luego y estaba haciendo calor, además, los amigos de Itachi realmente le agradaron y aunque Tobi haya hecho eso, no le guardaba rencor. Tenía presente que no lo había hecho con malas intenciones y encima ya se disculpó.

—De acuerdo, iré —aceptó escondiendo su emoción.

— _Bien, pasaré por ti en un rato. Estamos en casa de Kisame, voy por ti y luego volvemos aquí y de ahí nos vamos. Debemos organizarnos —_ explico.

—Bien, dame diez minutos, e Itachi... puedes venir hasta casa —dijo, realmente dudaba que su madre lo vea, y además, veía injusto tener que hacerlo esperar en la esquina.

— _No tengo problema en esperarte en la esquina, en serio._

—Lo sé, pero me hace sentir mal, y lo veo injusto así que ven hasta casa, no pasa nada —dijo animada, lo cual lo convenció.

No quería causarle problemas con sus padres y tampoco le molestaba tener que esperarla en la esquina, pero ese tono lo convenció.

— _Bien, en diez estoy ahí._

—Hasta entonces.

La llamada terminó y Sakura no esperó ni un segundo, se levantó y buscó su traje de baño. No sabía si se metería al agua, pero no perdía nada con llevarlo puesto por si las dudas.

Preparó un bolso con bronceador, auriculares, toalla y un gorro, el sol debía pegar fuertemente en la playa y tenía que ir preparada.  
Encima del bañador se colocó un pantalón corto y una simple remera manga corta junto a sus zapatillas. Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón y bajó, ahora debía avisarle a su madre y esperaba que no estuviera recelosa por lo que había pasado, porque ya le había dicho a Itachi que iría.

Llegó a la sala y dejó el bolso sobre el sofá, caminó hasta la cocina y su madre no estaba ahí. Se extrañó, quizás había subido y no se dio cuenta, así que volvió a ir a la planta alta y fue hasta la habitación de sus padres, pero al abrir la puerta, su madre estaba durmiendo.

Pensó en despertarla y decirle, pero mejor no, así que decidió sólo escribir una nota y dejarla sobre el buro.

De repente, sonó una bocina afuera y al ver por la ventana notó que era el auto de Itachi... Éste hombre si que era puntual.

Salió del cuarto y a paso veloz bajó, tomó su bolso y salió de la casa.

—Vaya, ya estás preparada y todo —dijo el pelinegro cuando ella se subió al vehículo.

—Siempre me gusta salir preparada —respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

—Están todos en casa de Kisame, excepto Nagato, tenía que hacer otra cosa —contó mientras frenaba en el semáforo.

—¿Seguro que no les molesta que vaya? —preguntó preocupada.

—La idea fue de ellos y yo estuve de acuerdo —admitió. —La verdad... es que les caíste bien, Sakura, así que no te preocupes.

—¿De verdad? Vaya, eso me alivia, pensé que estaría siendo molesta —sonrió con alivio.

Ella miró el perfil de él y notó su mirada, estaba decaído, como... triste.

—Itachi —llamó ella, a lo cual el moreno hizo un sonido con su garganta. —¿Estás bien?

Él sonrió. —Claro, ¿por qué?

Sakura frunció el ceño, ¿acaso la creía tonta? Podría muy bien ver a través de su sonrisa poco sincera y además sus ojos no habían cambiado, seguían apagados.

—No soy tonta, veo muy bien a través de tu falsa sonrisa —dijo molesta, esperaba que él confiara en ella.

Entonces él sonrió, al parecer, Sakura comenzaba a conocerlo bien.

—Discutí con Sasuke —admitió. —Y no terminamos bien.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? —preguntó preocupada.

—Cosas de... hermanos —dijo simplemente, no quería decirle que había sido por ella, conocía lo suficiente a Sakura como para saber que se sentiría culpable, cuando sólo era cosa de ellos dos.

Ella no dijo nada, aunque no se quedo satisfecha con la respuesta pero no quería parecer molesta, así que sólo aceptó la explicación de él.

El auto aparcó y ella iba a tomar su bolso para bajar, pero Itachi le ofreció dejarlo en el auto a lo que ella aceptó enseguida.  
Bajaron y Sakura lo siguió hasta la casa, cuando entraron, quedó sorprendida.

Si bien no era enorme como la casa de Tobi, no dejaba de tener encanto y además le llamaba la atención el color de las paredes; un hermoso azul marino, quedaba increíble.

—Ven —indicó Itachi. Ella lo siguió y pronto llegaron al patio trasero, en donde estaban todos reunidos.

—Hola chicos —saludó Sakura ya más cómoda, no se sentía nerviosa o incómoda, sentía el ambiente más agradable.

—Hola —saludaron todos amistosos.

—¡Sakura, Tobi quería disculparse personalmente! ¡Tobi lo siente y promete no volver a hacer algo como eso! —habló rápidamente el chico, quedando frente a ella.

—Tobi, ya déjala tranquila, ya está todo bien —dijo Itachi con fastidio.

—No pasa nada, acepto tus disculpas, Tobi —sonrió tierna la pelirosa.

—Que bueno, prometo que la próxima vez voy a poner una y no dos —dijo cambiando su tono a uno serio, como el que usó la primera vez.

—¡Tobi! —gritaron Deidara e Itachi, a punto de darle una paliza.

—Y yo prometo dejarte en coma y no muerto —contraatacó la chica, sin borrar su sonrisa.

—¡Oooh! —gritaron todos riéndose, a lo que Sakura sonrió.

—Sí, que interesante eres. Ahora, hablando en serio, no lo volveré a hacer —dijo el chico alzando la mano en un gesto silencioso de promesa.

Ella asintió complacida y él se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

Demonios, que extraño era, pero le agradaba. Parecía bipolar, o sólo ya era así.

Sin previo aviso, Kisame soltó una risa y todos lo miraron extrañados, excepto Itachi que bajó la cabeza y negó en silencio al ya sospechar de lo que se reía.

—Dime, Sakura, ¿te duele la cabeza por casualidad? —preguntó intentando sonar serio, pero una risa entre dientes se le escapó.

—Ahora que lo preguntas, no se me ha pasado una molestia —confirmó ella tocando la zona adolorida.

Entonces Kisame volvió a reír y se levantó, caminó hasta ella y picó con la punta de su dedo índice la zona que Sakura acababa de tocarse.

—Anoche sin querer te golpeé la cabeza contra la puerta del auto —admitió sonriendo burlón. —Lo siento, fue sin querer.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —la pelirosa no entendía nada.

Itachi suspiró rendido. —Anoche le pedí a Kisame que me ayudara, así que él te cargó hasta mi cuarto y cuando te sacó del auto golpeó tu cabeza contra la puerta del vehículo —explicó sereno el moreno, pero no pudo evitar formar una tenue sonrisa. No quería reírse en la cara de la chica, pero le causaba cierta diversión.

Sakura enrojeció al instante, saber que el más grande la había cargado le hizo incomodarse y ponerse nerviosa porque todavía lo tenía enfrente.

—No te preocupes, no estás pesada, si eso te preocupa —dijo Kisame como leyendo los pensamientos de ella.

—¡N-No me preocupa eso! —espetó nerviosa.

—Oye, Itachi, ¿recuerdas? —dijo el chico con una sonrisa cargada de diversión y malicia. Se alejó un poco de ella e Itachi le dijo con la mirada que ni se le ocurra hacer lo que tenía pensado. —Itachi, eres tan guapo, bésame. Mua, mua, mua —decía intentando imitar la voz de ella y moviéndose como había hecho con Sakura la noche anterior, fingiendo ser una marioneta.

Todos rieron, aunque no entendían de que iba pero de sólo verlo a Kisame hacer eso ya les daba risa.

Sakura casi se cae de culo. ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo?

—¿Qué demonios pasó anoche? —preguntó entre molesta y desconfiada, ¿acaso se habían divertido a costa de ella? ¡Y encima diciendo eso de Itachi, por Dios! ¡Que vergüenza!

—No le hagas caso Sakura, te está molestando —dijo Itachi, pero en un momento tuvo que voltear para que no lo vean esconder la risa.

—Itachi incluso se rió, bueno, no tan así pero si le causó gracia —contó el Hoshigaki. —No te molestes, Sakura, sólo quería encontrarle lo gracioso a la situación.

—Al parecer se lo encontraste —comentó ella con un tic nervioso en la ceja y una sonrisa torcida.

Él asintió sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Que curioso que lo digas, porqué Itachi me hizo esa pregunta también.

Se vengaría, definitivamente. No le importaba que fuera cinco años mayor que ella y más alto, se iba a vengar.

—Y bueno, ¿al final iremos o no? —preguntó Deidara, refiriéndose al día en la playa.

—Sí, sólo debemos asegurarnos de llevar todo y nos vamos —dijo Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya habían guardado todo lo necesario en ambos vehículos; el de Itachi y Kisame.

El pelinegro iría con Sakura, Tobi y Deidara, mientras Kisame llevaba a Sasori y Hidan, no entraban todos en un sólo auto.

El camino a la playa había sido de a ratos silencioso, pero Tobi se encargaba de romper el silencio contando algún chiste o diciendo cualquier cosa, siendo escuchado por los tres que a veces reían o también le seguían la conversación.

Al llegar, vieron que no había mucha gente, pero recién eran la una de la tarde y la gente comenzaba a llegar más tarde, así que pensaron que era mejor así. Sin tener problemas para encontrar un lugar, aparcaron ambos autos y se bajaron, comenzando a sacar las cosas para ir acomodándose.

Itachi se encargó de colocar la sombrilla porque a esa hora el sol estaba bastante fuerte y se pondría peor.

Por su lado, Sakura ayudó a bajar algunas cosas y luego se quedó de pie viendo el mar, estaba bastante tranquilo y por los rayos del sol reflejados se veía como brillos en la superficie; realmente hermoso.

Todos se habían sentado, pero el calor era tan sofocante que ya se les había antojado un refresco.

—Iré por las bebidas —avisó Itachi colocándose de pie.

—No te preocupes, yo voy —detuvo Sakura comenzando a caminar hasta el auto del pelinegro, sonriendo maliciosa.

Ya tenía su venganza, y aunque era algo simple, se moría de ganas por hacerlo.

Abrió el baúl, le quitó la tapa a la conservadora y antes de hacer lo que tenía pensado, echó otro vistazo a los chicos para asegurarse y al ver que ellos hablaban totalmente ajenos a ella, sonrió y tomó dos latas. Usando su fuerza, las agitó tan fuerte que pudo sentir como el liquido interior se comprimía esperando salir por algún lado con fuerza, y ella sabia en donde iba a terminar.

Volvió a colocarlas separadas de las demás entre el hielo, y terminó sacando la conservadora para volver con ellos.

Cuando llegó, no esperó a que ninguno se levantara y comenzó a repartirlas ella misma para asegurarse de que su venganza no salga mal y con la persona equivocada.  
Los chicos le agradecían a medida que ellas les pasaba su lata, y al último quedaban Tobi y Kisame, así que ella colocando su mejor cara amistosa les pasó las latas previamente agitadas.

A los segundos, se escuchó el quejido de Tobi al tener toda la gaseosa en la cara y su mano intentando cubrir la lata para que el líquido ya no lo mojara.

Los demás comenzaron a reír a carcajadas al ver la cara del escandaloso, totalmente confundido, no entendía que había pasado.

—Demonios, Tobi, te pasas de idiota —se burló Kisame riendo burlón, pero a la hora de abrir su lata, le pasó lo mismo que a Tobi y ahora fue su turno de ser el burlado. —¡¿Qué demonios?! —vociferó alejando la lata de su cara.

Su pelo encrespado ahora parecía una palmera con las hojas caídas, y su cara estaba descompuesta en una mueca de molestia mientras todos se reían, incluso la pelirosa.

—Sakura —llamó el más grande, con una sonrisa que daba miedo, ya se había dado cuenta que fue cosa de la chica.

—Mi venganza —dijo ella, recuperándose del ataque de risa.

Un poco más lejos, había gente que los había visto y se reían por el espectáculo que daban los chicos y sus latas.

—No es justo, Tobi ya se había disculpado —lloriqueó mientras su cabello escurría la bebida gasificada.

—Lo sé, Tobi, pero quería vengarme. Ahora estamos a mano —dijo la chica sonriendo.

—Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero yo me estoy muriendo de calor y el agua me llama —dijo Hidan colocándose de pie.

Sin previo aviso, se quitó el calzado y luego la remera, dejando a una sonrojada chica que dio vuelta la cara, pero a los segundos todos los chicos lo imitaron y Sakura no sabía para donde mirar.

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ¿Te da pena vernos? —se burló el Hoshigaki al ver el escándalo que tenía la única chica del grupo.

—N-No, sólo vayan a meterse de una vez —pidió.

—Ahora te toca a ti —dijo Deidara viéndola, a lo que todos la quedaron viendo estando de acuerdo con el rubio.

—¿Qué? No, yo todavía no me meteré. Me voy a broncear un poco, ¿acaso no ven el papel que tengo por piel? —dijo ella mostrando su brazo.

Y era cierto, era tan blanca que ahora aprovecharía para broncearse y tomar algo de color, porque no le gustaba parecer enferma con su piel pálida.  
Ellos sólo se encogieron de hombros y salieron directo al agua, mientras se empujaban y se decían cosas.

—¿Segura? —preguntó Itachi acercándose a ella.

—Sí, me quedaré tranquila aquí, además puedo cuidar las cosas. Tú ve tranquilo —respondió sonriendo.

Él asintió y se fue, dejando a una Sakura abanicándose con su mano al haber tenido a Itachi semi desnudo frente a ella.

Demonios, sólo a ella se le ocurría ir a la playa con universitarios que estaban bastantes buenos. Diría que tiene suerte, y tal vez la tenga, pero le había dado cierta vergüenza verlos. Nunca había visto a un chico semidesnudo, así que le daba cierta pena.

Se acercó a su bolso y tomó el bronceador junto a sus auriculares, tiró su toalla y se recostó sobre ella bajo el sol. Comenzó a untarse la crema por las piernas y brazos descubiertos por su ropa que todavía tenía puesta y antes de echarse, miró por última vez a los chicos que sólo se le veían las cabezas, excepto a Itachi y Deidara, que estaban de pie en la orilla.

Se colocó los auriculares con música de su móvil y se recostó, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el sol la cubra por completo, esperaba aunque sea quedar un poco mejor que antes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En un momento dado, Kisame miró hacia donde estaban todas sus cosas y vio a la pelirosa recostada en el suelo, en ese momento una idea invadió su mente y sonrió. Tobi estaba un poco más allá, así que fue hasta él y le dijo lo que tenía pensado, a lo que el otro chico aceptó emocionado.

Itachi y Deidara habían ido a comprar más refrescos a un local un poco más allá y algunas cosas más que decidieron comprar ahí, así que el peliazul aprovechó para llevar a cabo su idea. Sabía que Itachi quizás se interpondría, mejor aprovechar ahora.

Hidan y Sasori los ignoraron totalmente, ni importancia le dieron al hecho de que ambos chicos habían salido del agua y comenzaron a correr hasta la chica de forma sigilosa.

La pelirosa escuchaba música mientas sentía como su piel comenzaba a calentarse, y sin previo aviso, sintió como la agarraban de los pies y los brazos.

—¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! —gritó asustada al ver como Tobi agarraba sus tobillos y Kisame la llevaba de los brazos. Al ver lo que iban a hacer, comenzó a moverse como loca. —No, esperen, maldición Kisame —se quejó, pero sólo recibió una risa del mencionado. —¡Tobi, suéltame, no quiero mojarme todavía!

Sasori y Hidan miraban desde el agua como sus amigos traían a la pelirosa y esta se movía y gritaba, pero ellos sólo se reían.

—¡Sasori, Hidan, ayúdenme! —pidió gritando al ver que los mencionados los miraban, pero ellos negaron sonriendo y supo que terminaría en el agua.

—Es nuestra venganza, por lo de las latas —reconoció Kisame.

Llegaron a la orilla y se metieron más adentro del mar llegandoles el agua un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

—Uno, dos... —contaban con voz cantarina mientras la mecían de un lado a otro.

—Está fría, no quiero. ¡Maldición, hijos de su...

—¡Tres! —gritaron y Sakura terminó en el agua.

Salió inmediatamente a la superficie y les lanzó agua en la cara.

—Malditos idiotas —dijo riéndose, pero enseguida se abrazó así misma, el agua todavía no estaba muy ambientada como para meterse, ellos eran los locos que se habían atrevido a entrar. —H-Hace frío —tembló, así que comenzó a caminar para salir del agua, y al momento de pasar por al lado de Sasori y Hidan, les mostró su dedo medio mientras sonreía de lado... Esos malditos no la habían ayudado.

Estaba saliendo, y en eso ve que Itachi y Deidara ya volvían con bolsas. Cuando el pelinegro la vio, apresuró el paso preocupado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó al verla temblar.

—Kisame y Tobi me hicieron una bromita —contó sonriendo con odio. Tomó su toalla y se envolvió en ella.

—Déjame —habló Kisame y al instante ella sintió una toalla en su cabeza y al instante el peliazul comenzó a secar el cabello rosado. —No te sirve de nada secarte el cuerpo si aun tienes el pelo mojado —informó.

—El agua todavía está fría, ¿están locos? —preguntó molesto Itachi. Si Sakura se enfermaba, seria culpa de ellos.

—Itachi, no importa, no fue nada —dijo la pelirosa dejándose secar el cabello por el chico. —Aunque si estaba fría.

El pelinegro suspiró, pero de inmediato clavó sus negros ojos en Kisame que no dejaba de secarle el cabello mientras sonreía.

—Kisame, creo que la vas a dejar pelada —comentó serio y fastidiado.

Sólo se oyó la risa de Sakura, divertida por las palabras del Uchiha.

—Está bien, gracias Kisame —agradeció cuando el chico dejó su accionar.

Él no dijo nada, pero miró divertido a su mejor amigo que tenía el ceño fruncido.

Luego de eso, se dedicaron a descansar y con el paso del día más gente comenzó a llegar para disfrutar de la playa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya era de noche y ellos seguían instalados ahí, sin importarles que eran los únicos que estaban.  
El último auto se fue hace como media hora, pero ellos seguían hablando de cualquier cosa y riendo, habían armado como una fogata con leña que habían ido a comprar Itachi junto a Sakura, y de paso unos pescados que decidieron comer al aire libre, como si estuvieran acampando.

Armaron un círculo alrededor y pusieron los pescados a cocinar, mientras todos estaban sentados y hablaban esperando pacientes a que estuvieran listos.  
Habían decidido comprar cervezas, así que cada uno estaba con su lata.

Sakura en un momento vio hacia el mar y no pudo evitar quedarse viéndolo, era la primera vez que lo veía así y era realmente hermoso.  
Era como un cuadro perfecto; el agua moviéndose ligeramente y la luna junto a las estrellas encima, iluminando todo, era realmente un cuadro en vivo.

—¿No habías venido nunca? —preguntó Sasori viendo como ella estaba ensimismada viendo el horizonte.

Ella salió de su trance y lo miró.

—Sí, pero nunca de noche. Es hermoso —dijo sonriendo.

Miró el fuego y sus ojos brillaban, después de todo lo que pasó con Sasuke, este era el primer momento de felicidad y tranquilidad que tenía, y encima junto a un grupo de chicos que no conocía de casi nada. Pero ahí estaba, sonriendo tranquila y totalmente agradecida por ese día.

—Yo... gracias por invitarme chicos, realmente me divertí —dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos.

Itachi a su lado la miró, y al ver que sonreía sinceramente, él también formó una sonrisa. Había logrado que ella se alejara de todo lo que le pasaba, y lo hizo junto a su grupo de amigos, así que no podía quedarse de nada.

Todos sonrieron, la verdad que la chica les agradaba, durante todo el día se hicieron bromas y a la tarde habían hecho un juego de voley que les sacó varias risas.  
Aunque era menor que ellos, supo adaptarse a su forma de convivir entre bromas y charlas sin sentido, sí, era bastante agradable.

—Siendo sincero, me alegro que te hayas divertido, después de todo lo que te pasa —dijo Kisame, ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de Itachi.

Si había algo que Kisame sabía, era que contar las cosas siempre es lo mejor, al fin y al cabo si te guardas lo malo te termina destruyendo, ¿y qué mejor que contándolo enfrente de un grupo de muchas personas que pueden darte diferentes opiniones?

Itachi miró con reproche a Kisame, se supone que no debía decir nada y aunque tampoco le dijo mucho, no quería que la pelirosa se molestara por contar algo doloroso para ella.

Sakura, entonces, miró a Itachi, pero no estaba molesta, más bien estaba resignada. Quizás contarlo ahora le haría bien, no lo había hablado con nadie más que Itachi y sentía que debía liberarse un poco de eso, y pensaba que hacerlo con los chicos no era mala idea, ya sé sentía en confianza con ellos.

Suspiró y miró el fuego, teniendo todas las miradas masculinas sobre ella.

—Sabes que no es obligación que lo hagas —habló el pelinegro a su lado, pensando que era difícil para ella, pero al contrario de lo que pensó recibió una sonrisa por parte de la chica.

—Quiero hacerlo, tranquilo —calmó.

Todos la miraban atentos, incluso Tobi estaba en completo silencio dejando de lado las bromas y escándalo que hacía normalmente.

Por otro lado, Kisame sabía de los problemas con el hermano menor de Itachi, pero no sabía de que se trataba, así que estaba atento.

—Llevo enamorada del hermano de Itachi desde los trece años. Luego de pensarlo bastante, un día se lo dije, pero a él no le importó y básicamente, me ignoró como si nada. En ese entonces era bastante persistente, así que no me rendía y siempre intentaba estar cerca de él y más porqué íbamos al mismo salón, pero después de tanto insistir y siempre salir ignorada, humillada o dolida, me di cuenta que nunca conseguiría nada con él, de golpe acepté que no lograría nada así que decidí dejar de insistir, aunque no me alejé y siempre estaba cerca por si él me necesitaba, a mi no me importaba el rechazo, sólo quería al menos ser su amiga —contó sin quitar la mirada del fuego, tenía todos los recuerdos intactos así que no era difícil para ella contarlo. —Y durante cuatro años fue así, hablamos poco y a veces yo lo ayudaba con algunas materias pero nada más, hasta que un día de repente vino y me dijo que me quería y que fuera su novia, se imaginaran mi felicidad en ese momento, casi salgo corriendo y gritando como loca —admitió soltando una risa, a lo que ellos sonrieron, pero enseguida su cara volvió a la melancolía de antes. —Acepté, por supuesto. Durante un mes fui la chica más feliz, aunque habían algunos problemas; él seguía siendo frío y distante, pero nunca le reclamé nada, y siempre me dejaba clavada cuando quedamos en algún lugar, pero no me importaba, porque yo era feliz con sólo pensar que era mi novio. Hace poco, me enteré que ese mes de relación no fue nada porqué lo hizo por una... asquerosa apuesta con sus amigos —contó con desdén. Todavía le dolía y llenaba de rabia, después de todo, no había sido hace mucho y seguía tontamente enamorada de él, todavía dolía, y mucho.

Itachi había oído con atención, él no sabía los detalles, sólo sabia que Sasuke era el culpable.  
Los demás tenían fruncidos los ceños, sin creer lo que ella les contaba, ¿cómo alguien puede ser así de cobarde?

—¿Realmente fue así? —preguntó Deidara sin creerlo todavía.

—Sí, y es complicado, más que antes; me había propuesto a mi misma olvidarlo y superar todo eso, pero ahora él me cuestiona y básicamente, se acercó más. Antes ni me miraba, y ahora le molesta que lo ignore —dijo riendo sin humor, llena de frustración.

—Oye, Itachi, no sabía que tu hermano era un idiota —contó Kisame totalmente serio.

Le había molestado de sobre manera el relato de la chica, nunca pensó que Sasuke fuera un cobarde de primera.

—Uno no elige a la familia —comentó Itachi.

Sakura sonrió, realmente tuvo razón; le había hecho bien contárselo a los chicos, ahora podía sentirlos más cercanos, y le agradaba eso.

—Bueno, creo que ya están listos —dijo ella repentinamente, con una sonrisa.

Todos se dieron cuenta que ya no quería hablar del tema, así que le siguieron la corriente y tomaron un pescado cada uno, ya humeaba.

—Está caliente, Tobi se quemó —se quejó el chico echándose aire en la boca con la mano.

Todos rieron y comenzaron a comer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El auto aparcó frente a la casa de la pelirosa y esta abrió la puerta.

—Me divertí —dijo mirando a Itachi. Besó su mejilla y miró a los de atrás. —Gracias chicos, buenas noches —se despidió de Tobi y Deidara.

—¡Descansa, Sakura! —dijo escandaloso Tobi.

—Buenas noches —se despidió Deidara.

Itachi le sonrió tierno y ella cerró la puerta. El vehículo avanzó y se terminó por perder en la lejanía.

Caminó hasta su casa y se encontró a sus padres comiendo. Les había avisado, así que no había problemas.

—Hola, amor. ¿La pasaste bien? —preguntó su madre.

—Demasiado bien, no saben lo lindo que se ve el mar de noche —dijo tirándose en el sofá.

—¿Vas a comer? —preguntó su padre.

—No, ya comí. Me iré a bañar y luego a dormir, estoy exhausta —dijo. Se acercó sus padres y se despidió. —Buenas noches.

Vieron como su hija se perdió en las escaleras y ellos continuaron comiendo.

—¿Con quién dices que fue? —preguntó el hombre.

—Con unos chicos más grande que ella —respondió tranquila Mebuki, llevándose otro bocado.

—¿Y lo dices tan tranquila? —preguntó él, con una ceja alzada.

—Cariño, ¿no viste su sonrisa? Hace días la veo triste, pero ahora vino totalmente... feliz y sonriente, no son malos, sino Sakura nunca hubiera salido con ellos —explicó sonriendo muy segura.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes?

—Hoy fui de compras y pasé por la playa, la vi rodeada de chicos que nunca vi, así que estuve a punto de bajarme del auto e ir a buscarla, pero la vi reír y decidí dejarla. Si llegaba a volver triste o extraña de alguna forma, le prohibiría volver a verlos, pero veo que la pasó bien, así que nada de que preocuparse —dijo.

—Bueno, mientras no se pasen, no tengo problema —dijo el hombre serio.

Siguieron comiendo mientras Sakura se bañaba.

Realmente la había pasado increíble con el grupo, y haber contado lo que tanto le duele y pesa la hizo sentirse más tranquila y liberada.

* * *

 **Ámenme, les hice un súper capítulo extra largo xD**

 **Espero que no sea demasiado, es lo que salió :L**

 **Me inspiré de sobre manera, además quería hacer el día en la playa en un sólo capítulo, así que bueno.**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta, Sakura está formando una amistad con los chicos, y se lleva bastante bien con Kisame… Mmmh 7u7**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, son unas personas muy beias c':**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo extra largo, aunque no siempre va a ser así, solamente cuando me de un ataque de inspiración grande y quiera escribir algo que dure bastante tiempo en la historia, como pasó con el día de playa.  
**

 **Besitos :***


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo Catorce – Castigo.**

.

.

.

.

.

El lunes había llegado y Sakura lo sabía muy bien, era la única razón por la que iba con los pies casi a las arrastras camino al instituto.

Todo el fin de semana había sido un mundo aparte; había pasado mucho tiempo con Itachi y los chicos, sintiéndose totalmente bien, como si estuviera en otro mundo en el que Sasuke y los problemas no tenían lugar. Ahora, estando por llegar al establecimiento, se daba cuenta que estaba a punto de entrar al mundo normal, en el que se volvería a sentir miserable y vería al Uchiha menor, empeorando todo.

Suspiró, nada podía hacer más que soportar toda la mañana.

Entró al lugar y fue directo al salón, en donde se encontró a ese par de locas que tenía como mejores amigas.

—Hola chicas —saludó acercándose a ellas. El lugar al lado de Karin estaba vacío porque hoy le tocaba sentarse junto a ella, así que se sentó después de besar la mejilla de cada una de sus amigas.

—¿Cómo va todo, Frente? —preguntó Ino esperando que la pelirosa haya hecho algo que no tuviera que ver con Sasuke.

Sakura la miró en silencio, pero a los segundos sonrió. Les contaría sobre la playa y sin siquiera haber contado algo todavía, ya se imaginaba la reacción de la rubia.

—Fui a la playa —contó tranquila, como si no tuviera importancia —, con Itachi... —dijo comenzando a formar una sonrisa.

Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos y acercaron sus rostros para no perder ningún detalle de lo que la Haruno decía.

—¿Qué? No, espera, ¿con Itachi? —preguntó Ino sorprendida, quería asegurarse que estaba bien lo que había oído.

—¿No es ese el chico que te llevó al parque el otro día? El hermano mayor de Sasuke —dijo ahora Karin, recordando ese día que su pelirosa amiga había llegado en el auto del chico.

—Sí, pero fuimos con sus amigos —terminó de contar, y a los segundos, se oyó el grito de Ino rebosando emoción.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estuviste con chicos mayores, maldita Frente, que envidia! —dijo la rubia haciendo mohín.

—¿Y cómo son? —preguntó Karin más tranquila, mientras la rubia no contenía la emoción.

—Son... Como chicos normales de su edad; se hacen bromas, se ríen de cualquier cosa y son bastantes... Agradables —dijo recordando al grupo, sonriendo —. Me invitaron a la playa, así que fui y la pasé muy bien. Incluso les jugué una broma a dos de ellos, como una venganza —rió.

—Vaya, no puedo creerlo, pero te ves contenta, Frentona —dijo Ino sonriendo, le encanta ver así a Sakura, y más con todo lo que pasó.

—Sí, es que me agradaron bastante. Además, Itachi es... —se quedó callada, como pensando que decir.

—¿Guapo? ¿Increíble? ¿Atento? ¿Lo contrario a su tonto hermano? —dijo Ino bromeando, pero su tono destilaba cierta acidez al mencionar lo último.

—Sí, bueno... realmente no se parecen en nada —dijo en voz baja, un poco desanimada.

Y no porque le desagrade la forma de ser del mayor, sino que Sasuke no tiene nada de él, y le hubiera encantado al menos ver un poco de eso en su persona. Aunque nunca le reclamó nada, tampoco era indiferente a las actitudes del Uchiha menor, todo hubiera sido mejor si fuera o, al menos, tuviera algo de su hermano.

—Y por cierto, chicas, ¿tuvieron problemas el viernes? —preguntó refiriéndose a su escapada.

Ino y Karin se miraron, dudosas. Entonces la rubia suspiró pesadamente y la miró apenada.

—Sobre eso... —no pudo terminar de hablar porque el profesor ya había llegado al salón.

Habían estado tan ensimismadas en su conversación que no prestaron atención a sus compañeros cuando entraron, ni siquiera a Sasuke, que al verla esperaba que ella por lo menos le dedicara una mirada, pero ni siquiera eso.

El pelinegro se sentó de mala gana en su lugar, totalmente resignado, y miró sin interés al profesor Iruka.

De repente, la puerta del salón se abre y Kakashi asoma su cabeza, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

—Disculpe profesor, ¿pero podría llevarme por unos minutos a Haruno y Uchiha? —preguntó amable.

Sakura no entendía nada y por mero impulso, miró a Sasuke, pero él simplemente le dedicó una encogida de hombros igual de desentendido que ella.

Ino y Karin se miraron preocupadas, estaban casi seguras que era por lo del viernes. Esperaban que no les dieran un castigo a los dos juntos, porque Sakura se pondría como una fiera.

—Sí, claro —cedió Iruka, mirando a ambos chicos.

Se levantaron y caminaron hasta la puerta, saliendo del salón. En el pasillo los esperaba la directora Tsunade cruzada de brazos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sakura viéndola. No entendía nada.

Sasuke, por su lado, pensaba en la posibilidad de que Kakashi se haya dado cuenta de su mentira el viernes, y ahora tendrían problemas por eso.

—Señorita Haruno. ¿Puede explicar el porqué se retiró el viernes sin avisar? —cuestionó la mayor, severamente.

La pelirosa palideció, nunca creyó que podrían descubrirla. ¿Entonces sus amigas estaban en problemas por haberla tapado?

—Yo... —balbuceó, pero nada más salió de su boca.

La mujer suspiró y los miró a ambos.

—Las reglas están por algo, evitan problemas y mantienen la seguridad tanto de alumnos como del personal. Fue muy irresponsable lo que hizo, ¿y si algo le llega a pasar fuera de la institución? ¿De quién sería la culpa? —reprendió molesta, viendo a la chica bajar la cabeza.

—Lo sé, lo siento. No se volverá a repetir —dijo Sakura viéndola apenada. Era la primera vez que le pasaba eso.

—Están castigados, ambos. A la salida se quedaran a limpiar la cafetería —sentenció.

Sasuke ni se inmutó, pero Sakura al oírla la miró sin entender.

—Espere. ¿Y él qué hizo? Si sólo yo me fui —dijo confundida.

—Él mintió para cubrirla, así que está castigado también. Cuando toque el timbre de salida, los quiero a los dos en la cafetería, y no me hagan ir a buscarlos —vociferó con advertencia.

—Los veo a la salida, chicos —se despidió Kakashi yéndose con la rubia mayor, dejando a una desconcertada pelirosa.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, pidiendo una explicación en silencio.

—No me agradezcas —habló con sarcasmo, ya que ella sólo lo miraba y ni siquiera mencionó un gracias por haber mentido para salvarla, aunque no haya servido de nada lo que cuenta es la intención, ¿no?

—Es todo lo contrario —siseó la chica pasando por su lado para entrar al salón.

El pelinegro suspiró con pesadez, sería mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

No le importaba el castigo, eso le daba igual, pero esperaba que Sakura al menos le agradeciera por haber intentado salvarla del castigo, aunque no se lo haya pedido él sintió que debía hacerlo.  
Entró al salón a los segundos y ella ni lo miró... otra vez.

* * *

 _«Estúpido Sasuke»_

No podía pensar en otra cosa.

Ya estaban en el segundo receso y seguía molesta por lo que había pasado.

—Tranquila Frente, no será tan malo —consoló Ino. Sabía que la chica estaba totalmente disgustada y molesta, entendía que no quería pasar tiempo con el Uchiha, pero no tenía elección.

Era el castigo, o la suspensión, y Sakura no se permitiría quedar suspendida.

—¿Por qué él? No entiendo. ¡No entiendo que pretende! —exclamó alzando la voz con rabia. No entendía a que jugaba Sasuke, pero no le gustaba, después de tanto daño causado él quería seguir jugando. No podía creerlo —. ¿Por qué lo dejaron? —preguntó derrotada.

Ambas chicas se miraron sin saber que contestar.

—¿La verdad? No supimos que decir para cubrirte, pero él fue más rápido y lo hizo por nosotras —dijo Karin calmada —, fue demasiado convincente, aunque no tanto para Kakashi-sensei. De alguna forma se dio cuenta, sino... Sasuke te habría salvado del castigo, no nosotras —terminó de hablar segura.

Sabía muy bien que si el profesor no se hubiera dado cuenta, sea como sea, el Uchiha hubiera sido el salvador de la pelirosa y no ellas, como se supone que debería haber sido.

—Karin tiene razón; no supimos como ayudarte.

Sakura las miró y suspiró, no tenía caso molestarse y menos desquitarse con ella que no tenían culpa de nada.

—No pienso agradecerle —dijo de la nada, viendo un punto indefinido del frente —, yo no le pedí que se metiera.

Ambas chicas se miraron y no dijeron nada, Sakura también tenía su orgullo, y sabían que no le diría nada al Uchiha.

El timbre sonó y el receso terminó. Se levantaron y caminaron hasta el salón, oyendo el caos que armaban el grupo de amigos de Sasuke.

—¡Sakura! —gritó alguien a lo lejos.

Las tres chicas se voltearon y vieron al rubio Uzumaki correr hasta ellas. Se quedo de pie en frente de la pelirosa, saludándola.

Ambas chicas entraron y dejaron a Sakura junto al Uzumaki en el pasillo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

—Me enteré de tu castigo con el Teme —dijo.

—Ah, sí, imagino quien te contó —dijo revoleando los ojos.

Naruto rió, cuando Sasuke le dijo que Sakura estaba demasiado difícil no le había creído, pero ahora tal vez no estaba exagerando.

— _No sé, nunca pensé verla así... conmigo —la voz de Sasuke sonó débil y Naruto se preocupó; nunca lo había visto así._

— _No es para menos Sasuke alias "apuestas locas" —dijo recalcando el alias con reproche._

— _Ya sé, no hace falta que me hagas recordar la estupidez que hice._

— _Entonces, ¿de verdad estás arrepentido? —preguntó serio esta vez._

— _Sí, estoy intentando arreglarlo, pero me es difícil. Sakura ni siquiera me mira, es frustrante —admitió._

— _Estás ena-mo-ra-do —separó en sílabas, burlándose._

 _Sasuke desvió la mirada, un poco avergonzado y eso fue todo lo que el Uzumaki necesitó para confirmarlo: Su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de la chica a la que tanto daño le hizo._

— _Si que será difícil, Teme, pero no te rindas —habló serio, dejando de lado la burla —, ¿o acaso no eres Sasuke Uchiha? Digo, siempre andas de arrogante y todo eso, ¡ahora no te me vengas a rendir! —dijo animado intentando subirle el ánimo al pelinegro._

 _Sasuke sonrió de lado ante las palabras de su amigo, tenía razón, no podía rendirse._

— _Serás un idiota, Dobe, pero a veces sabes que decir —alabó._

— _Lo sé —sonrió ._

—Sakura, sé que está todo mal con Sasuke, y de verdad te entiendo, pero a él comienza a afectarle —confesó serio —, al menos... no seas tan dura con él cuando estén allá —pidió.

La pelirosa lo miró y terminó por desviar la mirada sin saber que decir realmente.

—No prometo nada —respondió simplemente, a lo que el rubio sonrió.

Ambos entraron al salón y a los segundos la profesora Anko los imitó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acababa de tocar el timbre de salida y todos los estudiantes se estaban yendo a sus casas, excepto cierto par que debía quedarse por castigo.

Acababa de tocar el timbre de salida y todos los estudiantes se estaban yendo a sus casas, excepto cierto par que debía quedarse por castigo.

Sakura guardaba sus cosas de mala forma bajo la atenta mirada de Ino y Karin, quienes ya estaban preparadas.

—Ánimo, Frentona, no será por mucho tiempo —animó Ino.

—Es cierto, mientras más rápido lo hagas, más rápido te podrás ir —dijo Karin tranquila.

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, en donde podía ver parte del cuerpo de Sasuke, la estaba esperando en el pasillo.

Suspiró derrotada, Karin tenía razón, debía hacerlo rápido para que terminara de igual forma.

—Vayan chicas, nos vemos mañana —dijo tomando su mochila.

—¿Segura? ¿No quieres que te acompañemos? —preguntó la rubia.

—No, está bien. Vayan tranquilas —sonrió.

Ambas chicas se despidieron de ella y salieron, pero a la pasada Ino le hizo una seña a Sasuke, diciéndole silenciosamente "ten cuidado, te vigilo", a lo que Sakura negó con la cabeza.

Salió del salón y sólo lo miró, Sasuke se enderezó y ambos comenzaron a caminar sin decir nada.

El pelinegro iba con la mirada ligeramente baja, ahora entendía un poco lo que Sakura sentía cuando él pasaba totalmente de ella y sólo la lastimaba; la sola indiferencia de ella le causaba cierto dolor molesto, y aunque no lo quería admitir, sabía muy bien porqué era.

Por su lado, la pelirosa miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido presa del disgusto.

Llegaron a la cafetería y ahí estaba Kakashi esperándolos, cosa que les pareció completamente nuevo teniendo en cuenta la manía por llegar tarde a todos lados, pero tal vez por la hora el peligris quería irse lo antes posible.

—En ese armario están todos los materiales de limpieza —dijo señalando dicho lugar —, recuerden que en una hora ya entra el turno tarde, debe estar todo limpio para entonces —indicó.

—Pero es muy poco tiempo para limpiar todo esto —dijo la chica viendo todo el sitio. Si bien no estaban tan sucio, no era lo que le preocupaba, sino que era bastante grande y ella recordaba que entre tres señoras del personal de limpieza les llevaba una hora y media limpiarlo todo.

Ella y Sasuke no podían en una hora terminar todo.

—Pues mejor comienzan a moverse o no alcanzarán —dijo el mayor saliendo del lugar.

Sakura suspiró, pero el sonido seco de algo cayendo al suelo la hizo voltear; Sasuke había tirado su mochila a un lado y ahora se dirigía al armario de los artículos de limpieza.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella viéndolo.

—¿No lo oíste? Tenemos una hora para limpiar todo esto, mejor nos apuramos —dijo obviando mientras sacaba todas las cosas.

La pelirosa miró sorprendida como el chico tomaba cada botella leyendo el rótulo y, luego de cerciorarse de que era lo que necesitaban, lo iba sacando.

Sasuke tomó desengrasante, lavandina, lustrador, líquido de pisos y la escoba junto al secador y trapeador para luego encargarse de los pisos, todo bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada verde de Sakura.

Los ojos negros la miraron esperando que ella se moviera, sólo lo miraba mientras él sacaba todo.  
De un rápido movimiento se volvió al armario y tomó dos delantales para no ensuciarse la ropa, caminó hasta la pelirosa y le extendió uno.

—¿Acaso te quieres ensuciar? La lavandina destiñe —dijo tranquilo aún con la prenda en el aire.

Entonces ella salió del trance y tomó lo que él le extendía. Fue hasta la mochila de Sasuke y dejó la propia junto a la del pelinegro, se colocó lo que le había dado y fue hasta la mesa en la que Sasuke tenía todo.

—Creo que lo haremos mejor si nos dividimos el trabajo —opinó el pelinegro viendo todo el lugar.

Las mesas estaban vacías, pero se podía ver las manchas de aceite y restos de comida, unos auténticos puercos para comer. El piso estaba igual, no había diferencia.

—Sí, creo que seria lo mejor —concordó ella al ver todo el desastre. Menos mal que ella no comía ahí.

Ella tomó la escoba y comenzó a barrer, mientras Sasuke se dedicaba a limpiar las mesas.

Ninguno decía nada y estaban sumidos en un increíble silencio; Sakura intentaba concentrarse en su labor y Sasuke hacía lo mismo, pero de vez en cuando la miraba y abría la boca pero al final no decía nada.  
En un momento, Sakura se dirigió a la mesa más cercana e intentó barrer debajo, pero no pudo, así que decidió por moverla un poco pero era bastante pesada e hizo fuerza en vano.

Él, al verla, suspiró pesadamente al ver que ella ni siquiera ayuda le pedía cuando era una tarea que debían hacer los dos, está bien que se hayan divido la labor, pero seguía siendo algo que debían hacer juntos, pero al parecer Sakura no estaba enterada aun.

—Si necesitas que te ayude, pídemelo —reprochó Sasuke yendo hasta ella y empujando la mesa, logrando moverla lo suficiente como para que ella pueda limpiar debajo.

—No quiero nada de ti —contraatacó la pelirosa después de haber pasado la escoba.

Continuó barriendo ignorando al chico que se había quedado quieto al oírla, quería responder pero no sabía que decirle.

Entonces suspiró y fue hasta la mesa que estaba limpiando antes.

—¿Por qué no dejas el orgullo y el resentimiento de lado al menos por hoy? —cuestionó cansado sin mirarla. Esperaba que al menos pudieran trabajar en equipo esa vez, quería terminar rápido.

Y en ese momento, fue el turno de Sakura. Sin previo aviso, soltó una carcajada cargada de burla e incluso con ironía.

—Mira quien habla, el orgullo en persona. Es como si Dios hubiera dicho "Y éste será el orgullo personificado" y, ¡pum!, naciste tú —dijo riéndose, a lo que Sasuke frunció el ceño —. Así que es muy irónico que tú me digas algo sobre mi orgullo, cuando tu segundo nombre es "Orgullo", Sasuke.

—¿Podrías dejar de mencionar la palabra "orgullo"? —cuestionó irritado por oír tanto la misma palabra, y más porque la estaba usando como burla hacia él.

—¿Te molesta? Que raro, estaba casi segura que vivías a base de una dieta de orgullo —volvió a burlarse.

—No sabía que eras tan histérica —mencionó cansado.

—No sabes nada de mi, Sasuke —vociferó con ira contenida —, ni siquiera mi fecha de cumpleaños.

¡Es claro que él no sabe nada de ella, si nunca se tomó el trabajo de conocerla!

Entonces Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras le daba la espalda.

—Te gustan los colores vivos, los días lluviosos para después mirar el arcoiris, entre la playa y el bosque no te decides porque te gustan ambos, te gusta hacer los deberes en el momento y no dejar nada para después, siempre sonríes y hablas como loro porque odias los silencios, te enojas fácilmente y arrugas la nariz cuando algo te molesta, no toleras el sarcasmo lo cual es irónico porque lo utilizas demasiado, eres muy sensible y lloras por todo pero también eres muy fuerte, estás siempre atenta a las personas importantes para ti, te gusta comer en lugares tranquilos pero concurridos, cuidas tu cabello como si fuera oro y odias que lo toquen, pero siempre esperabas que yo te dijera lo bien que se veía, tu asignatura favorita es biología —hizo una pausa para tomar aire y mirarla —, y tu cumpleaños es el veintiocho de Marzo —terminó por decir.

Sakura le dio la espalda y pasó la mano por su cara, limpiando las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir mientras Sasuke hablaba. No sabía si lloraba de felicidad al enterarse que él sabía todo eso de ella, o porque era un idiota que ahora le decía todo eso cuando antes nunca lo había mencionado. Sea lo que fuera, se sentía bien y hasta feliz, él nunca le había dicho todo eso, ella estaba creída que ni siquiera sabía su fecha de cumpleaños... ¡Y pensar que notó lo de su cabello y hasta sus intenciones!

—¿Y... al menos... es lindo? —preguntó refiriéndose a su cabello, mientras sorbaba su nariz, aún seguía dándole la espalda.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Sí —contestó sincero.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil un momento, pero luego continuó con su labor. De repente, recordó lo que Naruto le había dicho y sonrió tenuemente... tal vez por hoy, pueda dejar la rabia de lado.

Se acercó a otra mesa, pero antes de intentar moverla, miró al pelinegro que seguía ensimismado pasando el trapo en otra mesa.

—¿Me ayudas? —pidió tranquila viendo al chico.

Él se volteó y al verla, se acercó y ambos movieron el pesado mueble.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El timbre de entrada para el turno tarde acababa de sonar y ambos chicos recién estaban terminando de limpiar. Les había costado, pero finalmente terminaron y quedó bastante bien el lugar.

Mientras todos entraban, ellos iban saliendo. Caminaron hasta la esquina y ahí se detuvieron.

—Adiós, Sasuke —se despidió ella dándose la vuelta para irse, vivían en lados contrarios.

El pelinegro la miró un momento, pero terminó por llamándola.

—Sakura.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró interrogante.

—Hagamos algo —propuso serio.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó confundida. Era la primera vez que él le decía algo así y no cabía en la impresión.

—Tengamos una cita.

Entonces lo miró más confundida que antes.

¿Sasuke acababa de pedirle una cita? ¿A ella?

—¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Sasuke? —cuestionó recelosa, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Deja eso —se quejó desviando la mirada con el ceño fruncido —. Sólo responde.

La pelirosa se acercó a él a paso dudoso y se plantó enfrente.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acaso es otra apuesta? ¿Apostaste cuánto duramos en una salida? —escupió.

Sasuke desvió la mirada un momento, totalmente avergonzado. Lo aceptaba, estaba apenado por lo que había hecho, fue la estupidez más grande que hizo, pero por favor, ¿hacía falta que se lo recuerde siempre? No podía evitar el disgusto consigo mismo.

—No es nada de eso, Sakura. Estoy arrepentido, ¿eso querías oír?

—Antes sí, ahora no sé —respondió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Estoy intentando arreglar las cosas, ¿por qué no me dejas? —cuestionó casi en desesperación.

—Quizás porqué no quiero que nada se arregle, Sasuke —confesó triste.

El pelinegro se relajó al oír eso, la tensión desapareció y ahora su mirada destilaba pesar. Eso era lo que justamente no quería oír.

—Pero esta vez soy sincero, Sakura —espetó decidido y firme, como nunca —, y te entiendo, pero al menos... déjame que lo intente —pidió.

Sakura no lo reconocía, nunca antes lo había visto así, con esa mirada de desánimo y total pesar, junto a ese tono de voz que le pedía casi con desesperación. ¿Realmente ese era Sasuke? Sí, pero un Sasuke que estaba arrepentido y quería arreglar las cosas, por mucho que a ella le cueste aceptarlo; podía ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

Suspiró y miró hacia otro lado para escapar un poco de esa mirada oscura y suplicante.

—Bien. Tengamos esa cita, pero espero que al menos le pongas un poco de interés —dijo viéndolo fijamente.

Él sonrió y asintió seguro.

Tendrían esa cita que tanto había querido ella, aunque esta vez, era Sasuke quien la deseaba.

* * *

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Ya sé, quieren matarme, pero no he tenido inspiración.**

 **Tenía un poco más de la mitad escrito el capítulo, pero después de leer lo que tenía hasta ahora no me convencía, así que lo borré y empecé otra vez, finalmente quedó esto.**

 **Me gustó como quedó, era algo que tenía más que planeado y creo que pude escribir tal cual lo tenía pensado.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Infinitas gracias por los reviews y, obviamente, la paciencia.**

 **Voy a tratar de no tardarme tanto con el próximo :L**

 **Besitos :***


End file.
